Love and Happiness Prue and Andy
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST! Entire story in one upload. A fluff story between Prue and Andy.


The entire story in one upload.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Well, good morning, Prue," Piper Halliwell said to her older sister.

"It is not a good morning," Prue Halliwell said. She sat down at the kitchen table.

"Don't you need to be getting ready for work?" Piper looked at her watch as she stood at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I'm not going in today. I feel like shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I think I have the flu."

"Oh, goodie. Get back up to bed, Missy, I'll bring you some toast and tea before I head off."

"Thank you, I love you."

Prue got up from the kitchen table. She walked through the dinning room and little bit of the foyer.

"Hey Prue," Phoebe greeted her sister as she came down the stairs.

"Hi."

"Oh, you don't look so good, hun. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm sick. I'm going back to bed."

"I'll take care of you today. I have nothing better to do anyway."

"Thanks, Pheebs."

Prue continued up-stairs to her bedroom. When she got back into her room, she crawled into her nice comfy bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Piper brought up a tray of food and beverages for her older sister to have a little while later.

"Breakfast time, Prudence," Piper said.

Prue groaned. She sat up in bed. Piper placed the tray down in front of her sister. "Thanks," Prue said.

"You're welcome, darling. I have to go. I'll see you later. I'll check in on you later."

"Thanks, you're a doll."

"Well, you and Phoebe are the only family I have."

"Do not forget your boy toy and mine," Prue said.

Piper laughed. "Oh, speaking of, I'm meeting my boy toy at the club. I have to make sure he doesn't overdue with fixing stuff."

Prue laughed. Piper waved to her sister and walked out of the room.

Prue lived with her two younger sisters, Piper and Phoebe. The three all lived in the house that they grew up, along with their mother before them and her mother before her. Their house was an old Victorian style mansion built in the early 1900's in San Francisco. The girls' mother, Patricia Halliwell had died when they were all little. Their grandmother, Penelope Halliwell had died over a year and a half ago. Their father, Victor Bennett had been out of their life for the last year. They kept in touch with him, but that was only Prue's sisters.

Their parents were divorced and had been before their mother died. Penelope had pushed Victor out of his daughters' lives too. She hated him. He had actually walked out on his own daughters due to his mother-in-law. Patricia was not happy with her mother for it.

That was the normal part of Prue and her sisters' lives. The three were actually witches, the most powerful witches. They were known as the Power of Three, the Charmed Ones. They dealt with demons and warlocks on a weekly, usually daily basis. They always vanquished them, though.

Prue and her sisters had not gotten their powers as witches until over a year ago. Penelope had bound their powers when Phoebe was born to protect them from a demon named Nicholas who wanted their powers. Well, six months after Penelope died, Phoebe found their _Book of Shadows_ in their attic. _The Book of Shadows_ listed everything about the supernatural world. It gave information about demons and warlocks their ancestor witches had dealt with.

When Prue and her sisters discovered they were witches, it changed their lives forever. Prue and her sisters had found and lost boyfriends due to being witches.

In Prue's case, her boyfriend, Inspector Andy Trudeau had nearly died a few months ago due to a demon who was trying to kill Prue and her sisters. Piper and Phoebe had saved Andy from death. Prue was grateful for that.

Prue and Andy had known each other since they were kids. They had dated in high school. They hadn't seen each other in ten years and then when Prue and her sisters discover they're witches, there's Andy. Prue and Andy rekindled their relationship, but complications arose with demon and warlock attacks. Andy had no idea Prue was a witch. She cast a spell to see how he would react to it and he couldn't deal with it.

Many months later, he finds out the family secret when Prue and her sisters are dealing with some demons known as Grimlocks. Andy had seen one of the Grimlocks first hand and Prue using her powers, which is telekinesis. Piper has the power of Molecular Immobilization, freezing time and stuff for a short time period. Phoebe had premonitions. These powers had belonged to their ancestor witch, Melinda Warren, a very powerful witch and important for their heritage.

Andy had accepted the witch stuff. He loved it, because his girlfriend was special. She was not like any other girl or woman he had ever been with.

"Inspector Trudeau," Andy answered.

"Hi baby," Prue said.

Andy smiled. "Hey honey. Are you at home?"

"No, I'm at work. I was fine after I ate some breakfast provided by Piper. I did not feel well when I got up again after you. I called into work, saying I was sick, but I was fine later. So I came into work."

"Well, don't overwork yourself."

"I won't."

"I'll call you later. I need to solve some crimes."

"You do that. I love you."

"I love you too," Andy said.

"Bye," Prue said.

Andy hung up the phone.

"How's Prue?" Darryl Morris, Andy's partner and friend asked.

"At work," Andy said looking across to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she threw up this morning and was nauseous before I left. She was again when she got up to get ready for work herself."

"Hmm," Darryl said.

"What?"

"Well, she's sick and then okay a few hours later, I know that."

"What is that?" Andy smiled.

"Shelia was that way in the first trimester of her pregnancies with our sons."

Andy's eyes widened. Darryl smiled. "You're serious?" Darryl nodded. "We've only been back together for a few months. Prue can't be pregnant! She just can't be!"

Darryl shrugged. "I'd investigate that one, Inspector."

Chapter 2

"You're eating eggs again?" Phoebe asked her older sister the next evening.

"Yes," Prue said. "They're so good."

"Hello, hello," Andy shouted as he walked into the Manor. Prue had given him a key.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Prue shouted.

"That is like the third time today you've had eggs," Phoebe said.

"It is. I've had a huge craving for them like I've never had before!"

Andy walked into the kitchen. "Hey."

"Hi baby," Prue said. She got up from the kitchen table and walked over to her boyfriend, kissing him.

"Your girlfriend is crazy, Andy," Phoebe said.

"Why?" Andy asked.

"She's having eggs for the third time today!"

Andy gave his girlfriend a look.

"What? I don't know what it is. I just have a dying craving for them. It has actually been like that for a few weeks," Prue said.

"A few weeks?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, it's weird. But they are just so good, especially scrambled and with some pepper and salt." She sat back down and ate some more.

Phoebe shook her head. "I'm going to go spend time with the normal sister."

"I'm the only normal one here. My boyfriend is a mortal and not a Whitelighter."

"Whatever." Phoebe walked out of the kitchen and up-stairs to her room. She was going to change into clubbing clothes and then go to P3 to hang out with Piper, and most likely Leo.

Andy sat down at the table with Prue. She finished her plate of eggs.

"Oh, my God, I need more," Prue said. She stood up and went over to the fridge. "Do you want some eggs, baby?"

"Sure. I could use some protein," Andy said.

"How many eggs?"

"Just make a full pan of eggs."

"Good idea."

Prue made a quick mixture of eggs and then put it in the frying pan to cook.

"Can I borrow your car, Prue?" Phoebe asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, just don't drink and drive," Prue said.

"Thank you." She grabbed the keys from the hook and then walked out the door.

"Well, now that she's gone," Andy said. "We need to talk, Prue."

"We do, yes, I agree."

_Uh-oh!_

"You first, babe," Andy said.

"Okay," Prue said. She turned to her boyfriend. "I was lying to you and my sisters about having the flu!"

"You were?" _She is pregnant!_

"Yes…um…God, I don't know how to say this." She touched her face with her hand. "Okay." She opened her eyes and looked at her boyfriend. "I'm pregnant!"

Andy's eyes widened. _WTF?_

_Give him a few minutes_, Prue thought. She did that. She finished making their eggs.

Andy looked at his girlfriend as she sat down with him. She set two plates of eggs on the table, one in front of him and the other in front of her.

"You're positive?" Andy asked.

"Yes, I'm six weeks along. My doctor confirmed it."

"I don't know what to say, Prue."

"Say you're happy or excited," Prue said. She grabbed onto both his hands. "Please say it, Andy." Her eyes began to water. "This child, our child is going to be born. I will not terminate this pregnancy. I want this child."

Andy smiled. "I want this child too, Prue. We've only been back together for a couple months, but I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"I'll be there for you and our child. Witch child or no witch child."

Prue laughed. "Yes."

"It's just shocking. You just have to give me a little bit to get past the shock."

Prue smiled.

Chapter 3

Everything was okay after that. Andy got over the actually fact that Prue was pregnant. Darryl had been right and Andy hated him for being that. But it was excitement all around.

"I'm gonna be an aunt," Phoebe sang as she danced around. "I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"Me too," Piper said.

"Yay!" Phoebe clapped her hands.

Prue laughed. She was in the living room with her sisters. She had just told them the news of her pregnancy. Phoebe had been so excited; she started dancing around.

"Prue's going to be a mom!" Piper said.

Prue smiled. Her sisters looked at her. Phoebe sat back down in her original seat. "That is shocking, isn't it?" Prue asked.

"No," Phoebe said. "It's just a reality check."

"Yeah, you're going to be a mom," Piper said. "It is so exciting."

"Yes, but how do I be a mom?" Prue asked. "I've been a big sister for twenty-six years. That is something I have handled. I don't know how I'll handle being a mom. I was like a mother to you two, because I took care of you both growing up. But to take care of my own child is completely different."

"You'll do fine, Prue," Phoebe said. "You'll be a great mom. You've protected and looked out for us. Now you can do that for your own child."

"Yes, remember Mom. Remember Grams. Grandmothers are like mothers. They have been mothers and took care of their own children. Then when they have grandchildren they take care of them like their own children," Piper said. "Grams took care of her own child, Mom and then when we all came along; she took care of us, her grandchildren."

Prue laughed. "It is hard to remember, Mom. All I think about is her dying and leaving us." She began to cry.

Piper moved closer to her older sister on the sofa and hugged her. Phoebe got up from the lounge chair and sat down on the other side of Prue. She hugged her too.

"I know you do, Prue," Piper said. "I know when you remember Mom, you think of her dying. I do too and I miss her so much." Tears streamed down her own cheeks.

"I'm scared, Piper and Phoebe," Prue sobbed. "I'm scared to be a mother and die when my children are young. Like Phoebe said to Melinda, 'Why do the Warren women lose the mothers so young?'"

"That is not going to happen," Phoebe said. "You are going to watch your child graduate high school, graduate college, get married and then have his or her own children. The same is said for a second or third child, your second and third borns."

"We are each destined for something different," Piper said. "You are destined for something completely different from Phoebe and me. We are the Charmed Ones, yes, but aside from that, we are destined for some separate aspects of our lives."

"Like Piper getting it on with an angel."

Prue laughed as Piper hit her baby sister.

"What? It's true," Phoebe said pulling away from her sisters. Piper looked at Phoebe. Prue went back and forth looking at her sisters.

"At least, I'm actually getting some," Piper said. She stuck her tongue out.

"FYI I got laid last night."

"That guy you were talking to at the club last night?"

"Yep."

"What guy?" Prue asked.

"No one important. He was just a very hot and sexy guy, who needed some Phoebe Halliwell."

"You are such a slut! You had a one night stand with him?"

"Oh, kiss it, Prue," Phoebe said. "I'm twenty-four years old. I have a right to have a one night stand once in my young life."

"Yeah, well, I hope you used protection," Piper said.

"We did. Lots of protection." Phoebe smirked.

"Ew."

Prue laughed.

"So are you okay?" Piper asked Prue. "I mean it is okay for you to be scared and think you might suffer the same fate as Mom with the birth of your own child."

Prue nodded. "Yeah, I think…"

"…We can contact Grams, you know," Phoebe said.

"What?" Piper and Prue asked.

Phoebe nodded. "There's a spell in _The Book of Shadows_. I've been real tempted to use it. We know we can contact Grams and talk to her about preparing for the birth of a little witch."

Prue groaned. "Great, my baby is going to be sold on the demon and warlock black market."

"No, demon or warlock is going to get my niece or nephew!" Piper agreed.

Prue smiled.

"That is true about contacting Grams. She can give some advice about taking care of a witch baby and preparing for it. We can buy books about mortal babies at the bookstore. But the most important thing is to know about witch babies," Piper said.

"Maybe Leo could help too," Phoebe said.

"Oh, yeah, he has had a few charges that had children."

"Has?" Prue asked.

"Remember he's been a Whitelighter for over fifty-five years."

"True. Okay, I do need to read up on pregnancy and stuff. Plus I do want to summon Grams and I will ask Leo if he can help."

"I'm sure he can."

Prue smiled. She looked at her watch. She had to get back to work. "Okay, lovelies, thanks for talking with me."

"Don't work too late, Prudence," Phoebe said.

"I won't. I'll stop by the bookstore on the way home."

"I'll talk to Leo and see if he can help us," Piper said.

"Thanks. Phoebe, see what we need to do to summon Grams."

"Yes, ma'am."

_Meow!_

Prue looked down at her legs. Their cat, Kit rubbed against her legs. Prue picked her up and petted her. She looked at her sisters. "I know off hand I can't clean her litter box. It is bad for pregnant women."

"You get the books and let me read that it actually is," Phoebe said.

Prue smiled. She put Kit back down on the ground. She then headed into the foyer. She put her jacket on. She then grabbed her purse and keys, and headed out the door and back to work.

Later that night, Prue was in her room reading. She was reading What to Expect When You're Expecting. It was highly recommended. It was very handy for Prue.

_Knock-knock!_

"Come in," Prue said.

The door opened and in came Piper, along with Leo.

"Hey, you two."

"Hi," Piper said. "Good reading?"

"Yep. Hi Leo."

"Hi, congratulations," Leo smiled.

"Thank you. I'm very excited."

"You should be. Piper said you wanted to talk to me about taking care of a witch child?"

"Yes, I know what to expect for a mortal pregnancy, but tell me what to expect with a magical pregnancy."

"Well," Leo said sitting at the end of her bed. "Witch pregnancies are the same as mortal pregnancies. All though, you will be able to use your own child's powers."

"Yeah, I got that from when Piper, Phoebe and I went back to 1975 to stop Nicholas. Our mom had a premonition of the three of us, thinking we were warlocks, after our own selves."

Leo nodded. "Yes, well, it won't come on will. You'll have the power inside of you, your child's power and it'll be used when need be. Your child could have the power of freezing like Piper and you'll suddenly freeze something if something is going to fall."

Prue nodded. "That would be cool if my child had the power to freeze. Then when need be I could have telekinesis and freeze stuff."

"Yes, but you'll only have that temporally," Piper said.

"Sure, but it'll be cool."

Piper smiled.

"So all I have to worry about suddenly doing my child's own powers?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, basically," Leo said. "We can protect your little one with a crystal cage or we can set a magical alarm to let us know if a demon or warlock is around."

"Wouldn't the baby crying too, give it away?" Piper asked.

"Not if the baby is sleeping. Demons and warlocks will make sure they carefully take the baby out of the crib."

"The Lindbergh Baby of the magical community?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Demonic alarm and crystal cage!"

"Anything to protect my niece or nephew," Piper said.

Chapter 4

"This isn't under the personal gain category, is it, Leo?" Prue asked as she stood in front of _The Book of Shadows_. She was in the attic with him and her sisters. Phoebe had set up five white candles. They were set up so they shaped like a star, the pentagram. Piper had a sage stick and incense in hand.

Leo shrugged. "I don't think so. You're only summoning Grams to talk to her about personal experience with kids. You're preparing knowledge to have and use on your own child. If that's personal gain, that's bullshit!"

Prue and sisters gave him a look. They rarely heard him curse.

"Leo swore," Phoebe said. She jumped up and down.

"Oh, my God, Phoebe," Piper said. "You're acting like a three-year-old. Act twenty-four years of age, please."

"Okay, Miss Twenty-six years of age."

Piper laughed. "At least, I have a serious boyfriend."

Prue rolled her eyes. "All right, children, are we done arguing?"

"Yes, they are," Leo said.

Phoebe lit the candles and shut her mouth. Once everything was completely ready, Prue recited the spell:

_Hear these words, hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me. I summon thee,_

_Cross now the Great Divide._

A bright light appeared. It was like a giant orb. It went into the center of the pentagram the white candles made. A chiming noise came and a figure appeared as the orb disappeared. Piper and Phoebe nearly fainted. Prue's eyes were wide.

_Crap! I had Mom on the mind!_

The figure that came from the orb was a spirit. The spirit was Penelope "Penny" Halliwell, aka Grams to the girls. It was their mother, Patricia "Patty". Leo knew it was their mother.

_Okay, now we're all going to get in trouble_, He thought.

"Mom," Piper and Phoebe chorused.

"Yes," Patty said. "Prue's desire was to really see me. That is why I am here and not your grandmother."

Her sisters looked at her. "Give me a fucking breaking, Piper and Phoebe," Prue said. "If the Elders want to take Mom away, they can. We should be able to talk to her like we can Grams. I just need motherly advice, Jesus."

Patty smiled. Prue approached her. Patty stepped out of the pentagram made by the candles. Her body turned from glowing into a regular mortal body. Prue and her sisters hadn't seen that before.

Patty hugged Prue. Prue smiled. She hugged her mother back. She couldn't believe it. She was actually hugging her mother. Her mother was holding her.

Patty pulled away and looked at Prue. Tears streamed down her oldest daughter's cheeks. Prue smiled and wiped them away. "Seeing you as a beautiful woman in person is better then from afar," She said. "I know you enjoy seeing me now and not 1975 me."

Prue nodded. "More than you know," She cried.

Patty embraced her once more. "Shh," She said. "It was time. You girls needed to see me as much as I needed to see you." She kissed Prue's cheek and turned to Piper and Phoebe.

The two were finding it hard to believe that it was their own mother. Phoebe was crying. She had actually been tempted to try and summon her mother many times with spell Prue had recited. Piper was crying, because she was overjoyed to actually see her mother and not the 1975 version of her.

"Come here, my girls," Patty said holding open her arms. Piper and Phoebe quickly walked into them. She hugged them both and tightly. They each rested their head on one of her shoulders. It felt good for all them. It felt great for Patty to be holding her girls again.

"I missed you so much, Mom," Piper cried.

"I missed you too, Piper," Patty said. She kissed the top of her head. She pulled away from her youngest daughters. She looked at all three of her girls. "I missed you all. You have all grown into beautiful women. I was grateful with each passing day you girls had your grandmother. She was strong which turned you three into something strong. I'm sorry you girls didn't have me when you needed me the most. But I'm here now and I can be."

"I think I'm the one that needs you the most," Prue said.

Patty nodded. "Yes." She hugged Prue once more. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"The day you were born was the greatest day of my life. The same is said with your sisters. Demons and warlocks tried to come after all of you, but it was thanks to your grandmother they didn't get you. They tried to get you three once they knew you were the Charmed Ones."

"Raise the Charmed Ones evil?" Piper asked.

"Yes, but it never happened."

"How can I protect my child from demons and warlocks, Mom?" Prue asked.

"Well, demons and warlocks won't necessarily attack mortals unless they have to. So your child would be safe in day care when he or she was ready for it when Mommy needed to work. At home, specialize a baby monitor with a magic. It can help with hearing everything magical, good and evil. It is easy to write a spell to make so the baby monitor is very high tech. That way, you don't always have to have your child under your watchful eye. The crystal cage is a good idea too."

"Now are there going to be a lot more demonic and warlock attacks because of the baby?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, you girls already get a lot of it, because you're the Charmed Ones. But demons and warlocks will especially be coming around for Prue's child. Her child will be just as powerful as her. But you and your sisters are more powerful over that child together."

"So the three of us have to be together 24/7?" Piper asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Phoebe asked.

"I have a club to run."

"Um, the baby has to live inside me for like 30 or more weeks inside me, Piper," Prue said. "We have a few months to worry about needing to be together 24/7. I have an active power, so I'll be fine."

"I'm screwed when I have kids," Phoebe said.

"Me too," Piper said. "Upper-levels don't freeze."

"Your powers will all get stronger," Patty said. "But just be extra careful with yourself while pregnant, Prue. You'll actually enjoy being pregnant with a little baby witch. I enjoyed it with each of you. Being pregnant with Piper was fun, because my freezing powers were very powerful. I had a little telekinesis with you. Then with Phoebe, I had a few premonitions."

"Don't tell me you already have to go," Prue said.

Patty nodded. "I'm sorry, girls. But I must go. I don't like to stay very long."

"You don't like to stay very long?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, Grams summoned me a lot of times over the years before she died. You girls can summon me again, though, but don't do it all the time. I'm still with you all always. You all carry me with you, because I'm never out of your hearts and you girls are always with me, because I'm always watching."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. That made her daughters all cry. They all hugged each other. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Patty then hugged and kissed each of her daughters. She saved Prue for last.

"I'm never that far away, Prue," She said. "I'm always where you are and I'll be with until delivery."

Prue smiled. "Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Patty disappeared then.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Prue?" Phoebe asked as she and Prue got ready for bed.

"Did seeing Mom make you sad?" They were both in the bathroom, brushing their teeth and faces.

"Yes, and I know Andy is pulling an all-nighter with Darryl. Piper has Leo. So that leaves just you and me."

"Yes, you can sleep with me tonight, Phoebe. The company will be nice."

Prue and Phoebe said good-night to Piper and Leo. The two then went to bed in Prue's room. It brought make memories as kids. Piper was content with her boy toy, Leo.

"Just think," Phoebe said. "You're little one will want to sleep with you and Andy when he or she is scared."

"Yeah," Prue said.

"I know you're only six weeks along, Prue, but what do you want?"

"Well, I'll obviously have a girl. Look at the long line of Warrens, mostly girls."

"Our great-grandmother, Grams' mom, had a boy named Gordon Jr, but too bad he died so young. Maybe that is why."

"Shh, Grams'll hear you."

"Whatever," Phoebe said. "Grams is in a better place with her parents, Mom and our grandfather, Allen Halliwell."

Prue smiled. "Honestly, what do I want?"

"Mm-hmm."

Prue's smile widened. "I actually want a little girl."

"What would you name her?"

"Phoebe."

"Really?"

"No," Prue said.

"Oh, you're mean."

Prue laughed. "I'm just kidding. I don't know what I'd name her. It's still early."

"Phoebe," Phoebe whispered.

Prue laughed. "Piper," She whispered back.

"Patricia or Penelope."

"Nah. I don't want to be traditional. I don't even know if I'll go with a P name."

"Andy needs some input."

"Of course, this is his baby too."

"How does he feel?"

"He's excited. Very excited."

"Do you think you two will get married?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. I just hope since he knows I'm pregnant, he won't propose because of it. If he proposes, I want him to be doing it, because he wants to be married and not because it's the right thing to do."

"Yeah, you two can just live in sin."

Prue chuckled. "I'll go for that. But I wouldn't mind being Mrs. Andrew Trudeau."

"Mrs. Inspector Andrew Trudeau," Phoebe said.

"Ooh, I love it."

Phoebe smiled.

Chapter 5

"You're still here," Prue said early morning on January 2, 2000.

"Yeah," Andy said. "It's a day off for me."

Prue smiled. She cuddled against her boyfriend and baby daddy. Andy smiled. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her. The two were in her bedroom of the Manor.

Prue had spent New Year's Eve with her sisters at P3 while Andy was working. A cop's job was pretty much 24/7, except he didn't work 24/7. Andy had his days off and such. He had been working all day on New Year's Day. He and Darryl had been assigned a new case on New Year's Eve actually. Murder and killing one's one self never stopped. Sometimes it was worse during the holidays, because people are lonely.

"And its Sunday, a day of rest."

"Mm-hmm," Prue said. "Nobody needs it more than you and me."

"Yeah, especially you."

Prue kissed him. She knew what he meant. It was really because she was pregnant.

"So I was thinking we could talk about our living arrangements," Andy said.

Prue looked at him. "What about our living arrangements?"

"Well, you're due on the 24th of July, so we have a little over six months before the baby comes."

"Oh, you want to know where we should set up a nursery for the baby."

"Yes, pretty much."

Prue smiled. "Is this your way of saying you want to move in together?"

"Yes." Andy smiled.

Prue's smile widened. "Well, Grams did leave the Manor to me and my sisters when she died, but technically I'm the oldest so the house is all mine, actually."

"I'm not saying you should kick your sisters out so I can move in here. But you and your sisters can't live together forever."

"Good point, but they should be the ones to move out, not me. I was here _first_, so I should get the Manor."

"Well, you know when your sisters settle down they can move out, but right now, it's all good."

Prue smiled. "Yeah, you better get out of your lease, buddy, because you're moving in with me! I think Phoebe and Piper could use some new clothes anyway."

"You'll clean out your closet and dresser for me?"

"Yes, you need a place to put your clothes and stuff. The rest of your furniture and stuff we'll have to talk about."

Andy laughed. "Where are we going to set up the nursery?"

"Grams's sewing room. She isn't alive anymore and isn't using it, so a room for our baby!"

"Okay, so we need to talk to your sisters later and tell them the news."

"I think they already know its coming."

"Yes, well, we'll make it official."

Prue smiled. "Okay, so since we haven't had sex since last year…"

"…Way, ahead of you, sweetheart."

He kissed her passionately on the lips and moved her onto her back. He was careful not to put all his weight on her, especially on her stomach.

"Family meeting," Prue said walking into the kitchen later that afternoon with Andy. Both her sisters were in the kitchen either making or eating lunch.

"Are you moving out?" Phoebe asked. Piper looked at her baby sister and then her older sister.

"No."

"Good."

"But Andy's moving in."

"That's no news to us," Piper said. "He already lives here most of the time." She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down with her lunch.

"Yes, well, we also need a place to set up the nursery for the baby," Andy said.

"Oh, yes, that is an issue," Phoebe said.

"Not really. There's Grams's sewing room," Piper said.

"Oh, true. She doesn't use it anymore and I know she'd be more than happy for her great-grandchild to have his or her nursery in there."

"I was thinking that already," Prue said. "We have to clean it out, though."

"That's what the attic or basement is for."

"Basement," Piper said. "The attic is crowded enough."

"Okay, everything is good then," Andy said.

"Yep," Phoebe said.

"We're only allowing you to move in, because you're our niece or nephew's father," Piper said.

"Speaking of fathers, does Dad know he's going to be a grandfather?"

Prue shrugged. "I don't talk to him. Only you and Piper do."

"I haven't told him."

"Me neither," Piper said. "But he should know he's going to be a grandfather, Prue. He has that right."

Andy looked at Prue. The subject of Victor Bennett, the Charmed Ones' father, was sour to Prue. Prue looked at Andy and back to her sisters.

"Whatever. One of you can tell him! I'll talk to him, but only in person!" She walked out of the kitchen. Andy followed her.

"You can call Dad and tell him," Phoebe said to Piper.

"Me, why me?" Piper asked.

"Because Prue will hate you for getting Dad here."

"You are sneaky, but Dad would want to hear from his youngest."

"I talk to him all time. He hasn't heard from you in awhile."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. I'll call him. But you have to make Prue see him when and if he comes here."

"Deal!"

"Prue, you have to talk to your dad sometime. He is your father," Andy said as they were in Prue's bedroom.

"Yeah, well, he should have thought of that before he left me and my sisters!" Prue replied.

"I know, baby, but you should just talk to your dad. You're going to want Victor in our child's life. I also know you've been missing him lately. He missed so much already. Let him be here for you through your pregnancy. Let him enjoy this thing with you. It would be nice to have him, especially when the only family you have right now is your two sisters. Sometimes that isn't enough and I know it isn't enough for you!"

Prue sighed. "You know me so well."

"I do. And I'll be with you when you see Victor."

"Thank you."

"Hey, we're a team. We have to do whatever."

Prue smiled.

Chapter 6

"Okay, I talked to Dad yesterday," Piper said the next day.

"And?" Prue asked.

"Well, he's not in San Francisco and he can't come here in the next week or so."

"And?"

"So he isn't coming until next month. He can come the weekend before Valentine's Day. So he'll arrive on the 11th of February which is a Friday and stay until Tuesday, the 15th."

"So he's going to be here for Valentine's Day?" Prue asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, good and he'll reward us with Valentines like Daddies are supposed to for their daughters." She made a spitting noise with her tongue.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Dad's coming, Prue! Just talk to him when he's here! Yell at him for all I care! Just get whatever has been on your mind for years off when he's here! Phoebe and I are getting sick of you trashing Dad. Yes, he left us and Mom, but Grams chased him away."

"I'm surprised Grams has tried to chase Andy away, because he's mortal. You know that was the only reason why she scared Dad off."

"Yes, well, yell at Dad and Grams for their shit! Not Phoebe and I!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. You're right. You and Phoebe deserve better then that."

"Thank you."

Prue looked at her watch. "I have to get to the auction house. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Prue kissed her sister on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen. "Bye, Pheebs."

"Bye," Phoebe said as she walked past her older sister.

When Prue got to work, she called Andy to let him know her father was coming in February.

"Okay, well, I'll be by your side when I can when you see him, baby," Andy said.

"Yes, well, on Valentine's Day, I'm spending it with my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, well, we'll see what your boyfriend is doing that day with work."

"Makes sense. I have a meeting to get to. I'll talk to you later."

"All right, I love you."

"Love you too, Andy."

On February 11th, Victor arrived in San Francisco. He told neither Piper nor Phoebe to meet him at the air port. He rented a car and drove to a hotel close to the Manor. Once he was checked in and settled, he called Piper and Phoebe. He had arrived in the evening. Phoebe and Prue were both at the Manor. Piper was at P3 as always. She hadn't hired a manager yet.

"Hello," Prue answered the phone. She and Phoebe were sitting in the living room.

"Prue?" Victor said.

"Dad." Phoebe looked at her older sister.

"Yes."

Prue nodded her head to Phoebe. Phoebe held her hand out to take the phone. "I'm guessing you made it into town okay?"

"Yes," Victor said. "Is it alright if I come over and see you and your sisters?"

"Yes, but Piper is at work and I'm waiting for Andy to come home too."

"Yes, well, I know you want to talk in person, Prue, and I would like it if we could do it tonight and try to spend the rest of my time here together."

"Sounds fine. Phoebe and I will be here."

"All right, I'll be there in a few. I'm not too far from the Manor."

"Okay, we'll see you in a few." Prue hung up the phone and threw it at her sister. "He's coming here and he'll be here soon."

"Okay," Phoebe said.

Prue went back to reading her book. She had read What to Expect When You're Expecting a few times, cover to cover, since she got it in November. So she knew a lot about pregnancy.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Phoebe jumped up and went to answer the door. Prue stayed where she was. She looked at the clock. It was six o'clock. Andy would be leaving work now.

_Whatever! I don't need Andy for everything! I'll tell Victor off without him here!_

Phoebe and Victor walked into the living room then. Prue looked up.

"Hello Prue," Victor said.

"Hello," She replied. She stood up. She was in her sixteenth week of pregnancy. She would be starting her seventeenth week on Sunday.

"You're glowing."

"Yes, I've been told many times already." She crossed her arms over her chest. She had that glowing-ness every pregnant woman had.

"You look good."

"I feel well."

"Are you and your baby both okay?"

"Yes, we're both healthy. Andy, Piper, and Phoebe, along with Piper's boyfriend, Leo are taking care of me."

"Do I get to meet Leo on this trip?" Victor asked.

"Probably," Phoebe said.

"Dad, we need to talk!" Prue said.

"That's why I'm here, sweetheart."

"Let's talk now."

"Then sit, sweetheart and please don't get too upset. You don't need to hurt your baby."

Prue nodded. She stood. She preferred to stand. Victor and Phoebe sat. Prue looked at Phoebe. Phoebe gave her a look. Prue nodded.

"Okay, so I really hate you for leaving Mom, me, and my sisters! I really hate that you didn't tell Grams to stick it and try to fight custody for us," Prue said.

"I should have, I know."

"Yes, well, if you didn't, you should have been in our lives! All little girls need their daddies, but you weren't there! All we had was Grams and we needed more than that. I practically grew up and took care of my sisters when Mom passed. We needed a parent in our lives, but all we got was a grandparent…"

"…Prue, I'm sorry! I know I'm not the father I should have been. I was a coward for letting your grandmother chase me away. I should have been in your lives. I talk to your sisters and sent cards and things on holidays to make up for it."

"I don't want presents or cards on holidays! I want my father! You missed so much. You missed me graduating high school, the same with my sisters. You missed Piper and me graduating college. You missed everything that had to do with boys and a father is supposed to be there for his daughter when she first starts getting noticed by boys. Girls look for guys who are just as great as their fathers. The man I have is better then you are!

"Did you know I was attacked by one of the guys I dated in high school?"

"Yes."

"See a girl needs her father when she is attacks by someone. That was not cool. I was stupid and naïve when I was seventeen, but I grew up after that happened to me. It made me a stronger person. The guy who attacked me disappeared and I'm sure Grams did away with him, because that's what she did."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Prue. I'm sorry for everything that _I've_ done to hurt you! But I'm here now and I want to be here with you and your sisters. I want to be there when you have your child, Prue. Please let me be a part of my first grandchild's life.

"You don't have to accept my apologies, but please let us start over. Life is full of second changes. Let me have a second chance with you. Let me be the father to you I should have been when you were growing up after your mother was gone."

Prue looked at her father. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Promise me you'll be here whenever my sisters and I need you from now on!"

"Yes, that's why I'm here!"

Prue nodded her head. "Excuse me." She left the room and went into the first floor half bathroom. Phoebe followed her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes. I will be. I just need a few minutes."

Phoebe nodded. She hugged her sister and then left her alone for a few minutes.

Chapter 7

The visit with Victor was rather enjoyable. Prue enjoyed his visit. She told him all about work and her pregnancy. Andy was with them whenever he could be. He talked about work and how excited he was to be a father.

Victor met Leo and it didn't go over real well that Leo was a Whitelighter. Prue blurt it out. Phoebe was glad she didn't blurt it out or Piper would have killed her. Piper wouldn't have killed Prue, because she was pregnant. The Charmed Ones learned that Patty had fallen in love with her own Whitelighter, Sam Wilder. Victor blamed Sam for breaking up his and Patty's marriage.

Two months later, in April, in her twenty-fourth week of pregnancy, Prue was at an appointment with her OB/GYN. Piper was with her. Andy had to work and Phoebe was at school.

"We can finally set up the nursery after today," Prue said to Piper.

"It'll be fun," Piper said.

The doctor was currently doing an ultrasound. "Now your boyfriend is working, right, Prue?"

"Yes, I never think he'll come to my appointments, but I'm going to make him when it gets closer to the end," Prue said.

"Well, I wish he were here with you, because I have just discovered something."

"It is bad?" Piper asked.

"No, it is perfectly fine. Your sister and the _babies_ are perfectly fine!"

"Babies?" Prue and her sister chorused. They looked at each other and then the doctor.

The doctor smiled and pointed to the screen of the machine. Prue gasped. She saw two babies, side-by-side.

"Oh, my God!"

"Can you determine their sexes?" Piper asked.

"Yes." The doctor looked closely at the screen. "I see one boy."

"Oh, a boy! Andy is going to be happy," Prue said.

Piper nodded. She was so excited. She had been hoping for a nephew.

"And one girl. Fraternal twins: one boy and one girl."

"Yes, I get my girl!"

"Congratulations."

After her appointment, Prue quickly called Andy to tell him the news.

"We're going to have a boy and a girl," She said.

"A boy and a girl? How…Oh, you're carrying twins?"

"Yep. We're going to have a son and a daughter." She placed a hand on her belly.

"Oh, Prue. That sounds great. This is one of the greatest days of my life."

Prue laughed. "One of them was when I told you I was pregnant right?"

"Yes and then you coming back into my life nearly a year and a half ago."

Prue smiled. "Same to you."

"I have to get back to work. I'll see you this evening."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," Andy said.

"Okay, bye."

"Did I hear correctly, Andy?" Darryl asked. Andy smiled. "Is Prue having twins?"

"Yes, a boy and a girl."

"Well, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Yes, I get my niece," Phoebe said when Prue told her the news later that afternoon.

"And I get my nephew," Piper said.

"High five."

Prue laughed as her sisters gave each other a high five. "Yes, but they're my babies!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"At least you and Andy can decide on names now," Piper said.

"Well, I'll let him name the boy, if I can name the girl. He really wanted a boy and I really wanted a girl. It looks like we're both getting our way!" Prue said.

"Yay," Phoebe said. "Can I help you name the girl?"

"I'm not naming her Phoebe, Piper, Patricia, or Penelope. I'm going without a P name too."

"Okay, fine, I just want to give you some suggestions."

"Save the names for when you have children of your own. This is my daughter and I'll name her myself, along with my son if Andy doesn't want to name either of them. I don't know about that, though."

"Has Andy mentioned any names for a boy or a girl?" Piper asked.

Prue thought. She needed to recall a time. There was none. "No, he has mentioned any names for a boy or a girl."

"Have you mentioned any to him?"

"A few."

"What are they?"

"Well, for a girl there is Allison Elizabeth, Amy Joy, Sabrina Nicole, or Stephanie Alexandria. For a boy there is Nathan Theodore, Theodore James, or Matthew Laurence."

"Theodore and Laurence?"

"I think someone who loves Little Women got those names from it," Phoebe said.

Prue smiled. She did have a soft spot for Louisa May Alcott's Little Women. "Don't forget the name Amy!"

"Amy and Theodore!"

"See what names Andy has, Prue," Piper said. "They are his children too."

"That I know!"

"You could start an A tradition for the names of your children," Phoebe said.

Prue shrugged.

"Start playing the naming game with Andy," Piper chimed in.

"I know, Pipe. I'll talk with him later."

Andy got home around 6:45 that evening. "See, I'm home," He said walking into their bedroom.

"Yes, you are," Prue said. She was lying on the bed reading.

Andy took off his suit jacket, tie, shoes and socks, along with his gun belt. He then flopped down on the bed next to his girlfriend and baby mommy. He kissed her stomach. "Hello my son and daughter. Daddy's home."

Prue smiled. She marked the spot in her book and then placed it on her nightstand. Andy moved up to her and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "Hi," She smiled.

"Hi," He replied. He kissed her again, but with a light kiss on the lips. He then placed his hand on her stomach again. Prue covered his hand with both of hers. He smiled at her.

"So do you have any names for them?" She asked.

Andy smiled. "Well, I thought I'd be one with nature and pick names of elements and animals."

Prue snorted. "Like what?"

"Well, Rain for a girl and Randall for a boy, but call him Randy."

"What does Randall mean?"

"Shield wolf."

Prue nodded. "An R tradition then?"

"Yes."

Prue smiled. "I don't think so."

"Oh, I give up then."

"No, don't give up, Andy. Think of something else."

"What are your names?"

"For a girl: Allison Elizabeth, Amy Joy, Sabrina Nicole, or Stephanie Alexandria. For a boy: Nathan Theodore, Theodore James, or Matthew Laurence."

"I like the name Nathan, but not the middle name for it."

"Okay," Prue said. "We'll name the boy Nathan, but come up with a different middle name. What about for a girl?"

"Nathan Andrew."

"Okay, we'll name the boy Nathan Andrew. What about for the girl?"

Andy thought for a few minutes. "Samantha Elizabeth."

"Samantha Elizabeth?"

"I have witches on the mind."

Prue laughed. "Samantha Stevens and the actress that played her, Elizabeth Montgomery."

"Yes."

"That was Phoebe's favorite show with witches."

Andy shrugged.

"I like Samantha Elizabeth and Nathan Andrew."

Andy smiled. "Good. We have names."

"Yay!"

Chapter 8

Prue had felt crappy when she woke up that morning. She felt very uncomfortable and decided to stay home. She called into work, letting know she was staying home. She had slept from the time she called into work and then when she was suddenly woken up. She was suddenly woken up by her water breaking!

"PIPER! PHOEBE!" She shouted.

Piper and Phoebe ran to their sister. They burst into the room without bothering to knock. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"My water broke," Prue said.

"Your water broke?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Oh, you get changed and I'll get your bag." Phoebe quickly went into Prue's closet and grabbed a large duffel bag. It was Prue's hospital bag. It was filled with regular clothes for Prue to come in from the hospital, pajamas, and clothes for the babies to come home in, shoes, slippers, a robe, and socks.

Piper helped Prue up. Prue changed from her wet pajamas to dry pajamas. Piper went to gather other stuff around the house.

Ten minutes later, the Charmed Ones were out the door and in Piper's car to the hospital. Phoebe called Andy while Prue sat in the front seat, trying to relax.

"Okay, neither Andy nor Darryl is answering their phones at the station," Phoebe said.

"Page Andy then," Piper said.

"Yes, just let him know I'm in labor!" Prue said.

It was July 18, 2000. Everything was ready for the arrival of the twins. The nursery was completed. They were stocked up on diapers, bottles, and other baby necessities. They had everything they needed. Nobody was really ready for the babies, though. It was scary for Prue, Andy, Piper, and Phoebe. Prue and Andy were to be parents, and Piper and Phoebe were to be aunts. It was all scary.

Andy didn't show up until that afternoon. He had been so busy working on one case with Darryl and then another on his own. Prue didn't yell at him. There was no point in him really being there since first time labors took a long time, but the company would have been nice.

"Oh, my God, these kids need to get out of me," Prue complained at sometime after 1AM the next day. She had been in labor for over sixteen hours.

"I need sleep," Phoebe complained as she rested her head against the wall. She sat down in a chair.

"Stay out late last night?" Andy asked.

"Yes."

"Try solving murders at this hour, or being paged to go to a crime scene at 3 in the morning when you've been sleeping since ten at night."

"Well, everyone better get used to staying up late and being up at three in the morning all the time," Piper said. "The twins are going to have everybody up."

"How are we doing, Prue?" The doctor asked coming into the room.

"Tired and ready to push these babies out," Prue replied.

The doctor laughed. She grabbed some medical gloves and put them on her hands. She then measured Prue's cervix. She nodded her head. "You're ready for delivery."

"Yay!" Piper and Phoebe said.

Prue and Andy smiled at each other.

A few minutes later, Prue was ready to push. The doctor was in position to do what she did best during child births. Andy was by Prue's side for her to hold his hand. Piper and Phoebe were still there and ready to witness their niece and nephew being brought into the world.

"All right, give me a push, Prue," The doctor said.

Prue began to push. Everyone kept giving Prue words of encouragement to push, because it was painful and tiring. Prue got the head of one of the babies out and she was tired already. Piper and Phoebe both stepped up to help by holding Prue's legs.

Piper and Phoebe didn't know how Prue felt about all these people—medical people and her sisters—seeing her privates as she pushed. They felt weird, but they knew Prue really didn't care. Piper and Phoebe did love watching as Prue and Andy's first child was born. It was amazing.

There was the sound of a crying baby. "It's a boy," The doctor said.

"Finally a boy in our family," Phoebe said.

Prue smiled as she looked at her son for the first time. Andy cut his son's umbilical cord. The boy was taken to get checked out. It was his sister's turn to make her appearance into the world.

Prue began pushing again for her daughter to come out. Piper and Phoebe held her legs for her again. Prue was so tired. One baby had worn her out.

"Just hang in there a little longer, Prue," The doctor said. "Keep pushing."

"Yes, keep going, Prue," Phoebe said. "She's coming!"

The encouragement from Phoebe was what she really needed. Prue used all the strength she had left to bring her daughter into the world. A cry came suddenly.

"It's a girl," The doctor said.

Prue smiled. Andy cut their daughter's umbilical cord. Their daughter was taken to be checked out. Prue was given the boy to hold. Piper and Phoebe gathered around their sister and nephew.

Prue was utterly speechless and she held her son in her arms. Everyone could see how happy she was by the look on her face. Piper and Phoebe were very happy to see the same look on Andy's face.

"Here's your daughter," The nurse said.

Andy took the boy from Prue. She took the girl from the nurse.

"I'm a father," Andy finally said.

"And I'm a mother," Prue finally said.

Andy smiled at her. She smiled back. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Thank you," He said.

"No, thank you." Piper and Phoebe both wore bright smiles. Prue smiled at them. "Thank you for sharing this experience with me."

"Thank you for our niece and nephew," Phoebe said.

"Thank you for that and allowing us to be here with you," Piper said.

Prue smiled.

"What names do we have for these little ones?" The doctor asked.

"Samantha Elizabeth Trudeau," Prue said.

"Nathan Andrew Trudeau," Andy said.

"Samantha Elizabeth and Nathan Andrew Trudeau," The doctor repeated.

Chapter 9

"You have a visitor, Prue," Phoebe said.

Prue groaned. It was Saturday, July 22nd; three days after the twins were born. She had gotten home yesterday. People had been coming and going since Wednesday when the twins had been born to them and congratulate the parents.

"Who is it?" Prue asked. She sat up in bed. Nathan and Samantha were both sound asleep in basinets next to Andy's side of the bed.

"You have to come see."

Prue groaned again. She got up from the bed. "Watch them."

"Yes, ma'am."

Prue was paranoid about not having her babies in her belly now. She was scared of demons and warlocks coming for them. It would only be a matter of time before they did.

Prue headed down-stairs. A huge smile popped on her face when she saw her visitor. "Daddy."

"Hi," Victor said.

Prue ran and hugged him. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come for another month?"

"I lied. I was able to take a week off and come see my daughters and new grandchildren."

"So you're here until next Saturday?"

"Sunday."

"Yay," Prue said. She hugged her father again. "Come meet your grandchildren." She grabbed his hand and led him up-stairs to her and Andy's bedroom. Phoebe was sitting on the bed and reading a children's book.

"They're fine," She said, standing up. She left the room.

Prue smiled. She led Victor over to his grandchildren. Victor smiled at the sight of them. They were a great sight.

"Nathan Andrew and Samantha Elizabeth Trudeau," Victor said.

"Yes."

Victor smiled. "They are beautiful, Prue. You and Andy did great."

"Thank you. Andy does too."

"Is he taking any time off?"

"He took Wednesday off, but he's taking a week off next week to have some time with me and our babies. Our babies!" Prue glowed.

"May I hold one of them, please?" Victor asked.

"Yes, of course."

Victor smiled. He picked up his grandson. Nathan whined a little, but settled down as he was cradled in his grandfather's arms. "It has been a long time since I held a baby in my arms. It's a great feeling."

"It is. Nathan was the first one born and when I held him in my arms, I was speechless. He took my breath away, as did Samantha." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I fell in love with them both instantly. They are two of the greatest things to happen to me."

Victor smiled. "Becoming a father was the greatest thing to happen to me. I'm here now and I'll be here until the day I die."

Prue smiled. She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Thanks for making me a grandfather."

"You're welcome."

After Victor had held Samantha, he and Prue went down-stairs and into the living room to catch up. There was a magical alarm set around the twins to know if demons or warlocks were there. Prue also had the baby monitor. She had it hidden so the demons or warlocks wouldn't see it in the room so they'd be real quiet.

"So when are you and Andy getting married?" Victor asked.

"I don't know, but I see it in the future. He and I have been back together for nearly a year. I think Andy knowing about magic and everything has made our relationship great, actually. We broke up in December of 98, because I kept breaking our dates due to family emergencies which were demons and warlocks."

"Yeah."

"I did that Truth spell to see how Andy felt about it and he couldn't handle it. When Andy did finally find out about magic and everything, he helped Piper, Phoebe, and I with whatever we needed crime wise. Phoebe had gone to Alcatraz and she saw the ghost of a killer. He had been trapped in his actual cell or on the island, but he killed a tour guide and got into the guide's body. The body was hauled off and the ghost was released into the real world once back on the main land of San Francisco.

"The ghost, Jackson Ward had gone around killing the people who were responsible for his execution. The only way for us to vanquish to ghost was for me to take a potion to kill me and then when I was in spirit form to say a spell. The ghost had knocked Phoebe out. Andy interrupted us. He found Phoebe unconscious and me nearly dead. He performed CPR to bring me back. It interfered with vanquishing Jackson.

"Anyway, Jackson tried to kill Andy, but I called out to him to watch out, and he was able to save himself. After he got the weapon from Jackson, I quickly said the spell and he was vanquished. Andy performed CPR again and I was alive again. That resurfaced feelings, because he saved my life. But feelings had already resurfaced a few weeks before that. Some warlocks had attacked Father Austin who gave Andy his first communion. My sisters and I saved the warlocks' brother who wanted to become a priest and do good, not evil. Those warlocks attacked Father Austin because of their good brother.

"Andy thought the warlock Brendon had attacked Father Austin, but he found out it was Brendon's brothers who did it. He had stopped by Quake, when Piper was still working there, to tell me this and he asked if I had seen Brendon's brothers. My sisters and I vanquished their butts. I sadly said no. I told Andy I was glad he had stopped by, though.

"The demon that was an investigator for Internal Affairs who was trying to kill me and my sisters had nearly killed Andy. He had killed Piper and Phoebe a couple times and times kept getting reset until all three of us were dead. Well, third time is not the Charm for evil. The first time he had killed Phoebe, the second time he killed Phoebe and Piper, and no dice on the third time. Piper had saved me from getting nailed with a fireball. Phoebe jerked back and the fireball hit the wall.

"I was told Andy came into the Manor and starting shooting his gun. The demon shot a fireball at him. Piper quickly froze time. She then unfroze Andy right away. Phoebe quickly pushed him out of the way of the fireball. Time unfroze and the fireball went flying. Then the demon attacked. Phoebe was quickly on him. She kicked his ass.

"But earlier that day, I had told Andy not to go to Manor, which he did. I had told him on the times the day repeated too. But I think with each time he and I were together in the park at our special place, everything for us kept getting stronger, our feelings did. We told each other on that third time that we loved each other and that is why we're together now.

"Andy and I had not gotten over each other when we broke up before. He told me he had gone into the Manor to save me, because he had seen evil in the demon's eyes when Kit had known he was evil. The demon had walked past Kit to get to the front door. But Andy came in to save me! Not me and my sisters, just me!

"When Andy came back into my life when I got my powers, I was glad he had stopped by and wanted to rekindle the old flame of our relationship. I had hope and I wanted him to be the man I spent the rest of my life with and had children with. Well, I got the children part, but I'm sure we'll be together for the rest of our lives. I'll take whatever is thrown at me, I just want Andy to be the only man I kiss and make love with until one of us passes away. I want that to be when he and I are both grey and old."

Victor smiled. "I want that for you and your sisters too. Andy's a great guy and I would love to have him as a son-in-law. The same for Piper's boyfriend."

Prue smiled. "Well, it's only a matter of time before the Elders take attack on their relationship. I want Phoebe to find a man."

"She's only twenty-four. She'll find a guy to spend the rest of her life with. But I'm more focused on you."

"Why's that, Daddy?"

"Because my oldest daughter is a mother of two. You were the first to give me grandchildren. You also gave me a grandson."

"What is it with you people and boys? If I had just had Nathan, that would have been fine, but Piper wanted the baby to be a boy and so did Andy."

"Well, everyone won in the end. You had a boy and a girl. I'm glad I got a granddaughter too. You can't blame Andy for wanting a baby boy either. A lot of fathers wish for boys, because they want to do stuff with their sons that daughters might not be interested in. A lot of girls aren't interested in sports and all the man stuff. You have some girls that are, even those that aren't tom boys."

"Yes, well, Nathan and Samantha will be loved the same from me. I just hope Andy is the same way."

"He'll love them both, but he'll have a different relationship with each of them."

Chapter 10

"Prudence Halliwell," Phoebe said. "You have been a mother for exactly one month. How do you feel?"

Prue laughed. "Happy and tired, and very glad I still have two weeks of maternity leave. I'm not ready to leave my babies."

"Piper Halliwell, you've been an aunt for exactly one month, how do you feel?"

Piper smiled. "I love being an aunt and I love my niece and nephew."

"Phoebe Halliwell," Prue said. "How do you feel about being an aunt for exactly a month?"

"I love it! I can't wait to be a mommy myself!"

"Find a guy first," Piper said.

"That's on the list," Phoebe replied. "Find a _man_ first, not a _guy_."

"Yeah, you want a man, not a guy," Prue said.

"The thing is finding the right man to have a relationship with and all that stuff. I'm glad you both have it."

Prue smiled.

"Yeah, but Leo and I are having problems with the Elders yet again," Piper said.

"What the fuck is wrong with a Whitelighter and witch being a couple?" Phoebe shouted at the ceiling.

"Phoebe, the twins are sleeping!" Prue snapped.

"Sorry."

Prue shook her head.

It was less than a month later. The twins were exactly one month old. Prue had two weeks left of her maternity leave. She really didn't want it to end. She loved being at home with her babies. She wanted twelve weeks for maternity leave instead of six, because she had two babies and not one. Prue would be fired if she requested another six weeks off work.

"No, but Phoebe is right," Prue said looking at Piper. "What is wrong with a Whitelighter and witch being a couple? You do your job as a witch and with us. You help us vanquish demons. Being witches brought Leo into our lives. Leo also does his job as a Whitelighter. He goes when he has to, to other charges or up to them."

"I don't know!" Piper shrugged. "It's so frustrating. Magic is so complicating."

"It is, but things between Prue and Andy worked out," Phoebe said. "Andy accepted magic and everything."

"Yes, but Andy is a mortal, not a Whitelighter."

"Thank God for that!" Prue said. "Andy could have died a year ago and he could have turned into a Whitelighter."

"Yes, but he didn't! He's alive and you two have children! He's going to ask you to marry me for Christ's sake!" Piper threw both her hands over her mouth.

"PIPER!" Phoebe said.

"What?" Prue asked.

Piper looked at Phoebe. Phoebe glared at her.

"Is Andy really going to propose?" Prue asked.

Phoebe gave Piper a look. _You blurted it out!_

Piper groaned. "Yes, Andy is going to propose!"

"Oh, my God!" Prue squealed. She covered her mouth with her hands. It was a good thing the twins were asleep in the nursery and she and her sisters were in the living room.

"Yes, he's going to propose," Phoebe said. "And I didn't blurt the secret."

"Good for you, Phoebe. When is he going to do it?" She asked Piper.

"Whenever," Piper said.

"Good answer," Phoebe said.

Prue smiled. _Mrs. Andrew Trudeau. Mrs. Prudence Trudeau. Prudence Halliwell-Trudeau. Prudence Melinda Trudeau. Mrs. Inspector Andy Trudeau._

"Andy is going to kill you when he finds out you blew it," Phoebe said.

"I have problems of my own!" Piper said.

Prue rolled her eyes. She got up and left the room.

Later that evening, Piper was at the club, as was Phoebe. Prue knew right away that Andy was proposing that night. He got home from work at 7:45.

"Hey beautiful," Andy greeted his girlfriend.

"Hi," Prue said. She was in the nursery with the twins. She was feeding Nathan.

"How are you today?"

"Fabulous."

"Good." Andy kissed her. "I brought you dinner."

"Good, I'm hungry."

"Me too. I'll go set everything out."

"Okay, I'll be down in a little bit."

"Okay." Andy kissed again. He then left the room.

Prue looked down at her son. "Daddy's going to propose to Mommy tonight!"

Samantha made some noise. Prue looked into her crib. She smiled. Samantha was calm and sleeping. Nathan would be put down to sleep after he was done feeding and had been burped.

Ten minutes later, Prue walked into the dinning room. A smile popped on her face. Andy had set them up to have their dinner in the dinning room. He had lit candles and turned all lights off, except those in the kitchen and foyer. He also had orchids for her. Orchids were her favorite flowers.

"Yay, romance," She said.

"Yes," Andy said.

Prue's smile widened. She had a baby monitor in hand. Andy pulled a chair out for her. "Thank you," She said sitting down. She placed the baby monitor on the table.

"Tonight is a special night," Andy said. He sat down. "We have been parents for a month."

"And what a great month it has been, right?"

"Yeah, I look forward to watching them grow up. Maybe we'll give them one or two younger siblings."

Prue smiled. "Oh, we will!"

Andy smiled. "Two more boys?"

"If that is what we're blessed with then yes."

Andy nodded. "Well, it up, baby."

Prue smiled. Andy had brought home Chinese food. It was from their favorite place.

"Wow, you can whip up anything to eat, Andy," Prue said sarcastically when she was full.

"Thanks, I try."

Prue smiled. "I'm full."

"Me too. Let's clear everything away and go sit in the living room."

"Okay."

Prue and Andy gathered up the empty containers of food, their plates and silverware, and took them into the kitchen. Once they were done with that, they sat in the living room. Prue grabbed the baby monitor from the table as they headed into it.

Prue smiled. "I'm thinking October 21st or November 4th."

"For what?" Andy asked.

"For our wedding."

"God, damn it! Who told you? Was it Phoebe? Oh, I'm going to kill her."

"It was Piper and no, you will not kill my sister, either one of them!"

Andy groaned. "Piper told you?"

"Yeah, she just blurted it out today. She's frustrating with her relationship and the Elders."

Andy nodded. "Yeah, well, that makes two of us. I'm sick of hearing about it!"

Prue smiled.

"Anyway," He smiled. He pulled the box with the ring out of his pocket. He opened it and revealed the ring. It was a simple single diamond on a 14kt gold band. Prue was simple when it came to jewelry. "Will you marry me, Prue?"

Prue nodded. "Yeah, I'll marry you! I have wedding dates picked out!"

Andy laughed. "Okay." He took the ring slid it on Prue's left ring finger. He then kissed her. "October 21 or November 4th?"

"Yes, my birthday is the Saturday between those two."

Andy nodded. "October 21st."

"Oh, my God! We need to start planning now! We only have two months! We need a place to have the wedding and the reception. We need a list of guests. We need to talk to a caterer, a florist, a baker, and someone to perform the wedding."

"We'll get it done."

"Okay, just don't be doing anything with any of my sisters!"

Andy laughed. "You're the only Charmed One I want to kiss and make love too!"

"Good." Prue kissed him.

Chapter 11

"Andy," Prue said early the next morning as he was getting ready for work.

"Yeah," He asked. He stood in front of the mirror doing his tie. Prue was in bed. She had just changed two dirty diapers of the twins.

"I've changed my mind about our wedding?"

"What?" He looked at her.

Prue smiled. "I don't want to break our engagement! I want to marry you, of course!"

"Good."

"I don't want a huge wedding."

"You don't?"

"No, I remember how stressful it was planning my wedding to Roger. I just want a wedding dress, dresses for my sisters, a wedding cake, bouquets for me and my sisters, boutonnieres for you, Darryl, and Dad, and food."

"Hey, let's elope." Andy sat down on the bed.

Prue laughed. "Vegas."

"Perfect!"

Prue laughed again. "I do want a nice dress."

"You can get married in a nice dress in Vegas or even a very small wedding."

"Oh, my God! I have a great idea!"

"What?"

"I was flipping through _The Book of Shadows_ and I came across a thing called a Handfasting. It's a magical wedding."

"A magical wedding?"

"Yes, and it requires a high priestess to perform it. Grams is a high priestess, of course, she'd have to be summoned to do it."

Andy smiled. "Let's do it. We'll just have your sisters, your dad, Leo, and Darryl, along with Grams at the wedding. Then we'll have a wedding cake. You can wear a wedding dress and have dresses for your sisters. You three can have bouquets and we guys can have boutonnieres. You just have to order those things and they can be done."

Prue smiled. "I want that! I just my sisters, Dad, Darryl, and Leo. Maybe even Mom."

Andy nodded. "It can be done."

Prue's smile widened. "October 21 still, though."

"Okay, October 21st it is." He kissed her. He looked at the clock. "I have to go. I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye, Be safe."

"I always am." Andy kissed again. He placed his wallet in his pocket. He then grabbed his car keys and suit jacket and left. He already had his gun belt on.

Prue decided to sleep some more.

A few hours later, Prue was woken up by her babies. They were both hungry. Phoebe was already up, so she helped her feed one of them. Prue breast fed the twins and they also were fed from bottles. When they were both hungry, she breast fed one and Andy or one of her sisters fed the other a bottle. Sometimes Prue could hold one baby, breast feeding it, and then give the other baby the bottle, by holding it for him or her while still in their crib.

"He is very hungry," Phoebe said. She held Nathan as she fed him from a bottle. Prue had Samantha.

Prue smiled. "So is she."

"So when is Andy going to be my brother-in-law?"

"October 21st."

"But that's two months away!"

"Yes, but Andy and I decided to just have you, Piper, Dad, Darryl, Leo, Grams, and Mom for the wedding."

"Mom and Grams?"

"Yes, we need Grams to perform the wedding ceremony."

"Oh, you're going with a Handfasting?"

"Yep."

"Good, we're witches and that is how we should be married!"

Prue smiled. "Are you excited to start classes again tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am. Can you handle your babies without me?"

"Yes, if both are hungry, I might bottle feed them both. Plus I have been getting better about changing diapers quickly."

Phoebe laughed. "That is good."

"Has Pipe's mood gotten any better?"

"No."

"I wonder what is up. She has been very bitchy for a few weeks."

"She has," Phoebe said. "I try to talk to her and she won't. Leo's mood is bad too."

"I blame them," Prue said. She pointed toward the ceiling.

Phoebe nodded. "Probably."

"I'm going to talk to her today. I know we have two months before Andy and I am going to get married, but I want her to help me plan it and stuff, along with you."

"I'd love to help."

"You and Piper are going to be bride's maids. I need a cake, bouquets, boutonnieres, a dress, and a marriage license."

"We'll get it all done."

Chapter 12

"God, what the hell is that smell?" Piper asked walking into the kitchen.

"Our lunch," Prue said. She and Phoebe sat at the kitchen table.

"Do you want some?" Phoebe asked.

"What it is?" Piper asked. She covered her nose and mouth with her hands.

"Mac and Cheese with cut up hot dogs."

"Are you two children now?"

"No, it's just good!"

"Well, it smells God awful!"

"Then leave the room, Piper!"

"I will!" She went to leave the room.

"Wait, Piper," Prue said. "Come back here!"

Piper turned to her older sister. "What?" She snapped.

"What the hell is your problem? You have had a stick up your butt for the last few weeks. What the hell is up?"

Piper sighed. She closed her eyes. She stood there for a few moments, silent. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm pregnant!"

Prue and Phoebe's eyes both widened. They looked at each other. "Seriously?" Phoebe asked.

Piper nodded. She bit her lip.

"Oh, my God," Prue said.

Piper nodded. She began to cry. "I'm seven weeks along. I'll be entering my eighth week on Wednesday."

Prue got up from her seat. She went over to her sister and hugged her.

This explained why Piper was being a bitch. She was pregnant and her hormones were going crazy. She and Leo were no supposed to be together. The Elders had been yelling at them all the time to break up, but they didn't listen. What would the Elders do if they found out Piper was pregnant? Would they take the baby away? Would the baby have witch and Whitelighter powers? It would be half Whitelighter, half witch, because its mom was a witch and its dad a Whitelighter.

"Leo and I have been fighting for the last few weeks because of it," Piper sobbed. "We don't know what to do. I don't know what to do."

"What is so wrong?" Phoebe asked. "You're going to have a baby."

"We aren't supposed to be together, Phoebe! They're going to find out and they're going to unleash hell on me and Leo! They're going to separate Leo and me. They'll take my baby away!"

"Hell no!" Prue said. "No one is going to take your baby!"

"Yeah," Phoebe said. She stood up. "I'll give up my powers and being a Charmed One if They try to split you and Leo, and try to take your baby!"

Prue nodded. "Yes, I'll do it too. I'll strip my children of their powers too! You know Andy would be thrilled. He accepts the magic, but he hates it."

Piper shook her head. "We can't do that. We're the Charmed Ones!"

"So what?" Phoebe said. "Taking a child away from their mother is the worst. I know it happens all the time with children going to foster care because their mothers are drug addicts or whatever. But you have your life together. You can take care of your child!"

"You have helped me take care of my children!" Prue said.

"I know, but it's Them," Piper said pointing to the ceiling.

"You have to admit they already know," Phoebe said.

"Then why haven't they talked to Leo and why hasn't he told me we can never see each other again?"

Phoebe shrugged.

"Because they already know and they're probably hoping you'll terminate the pregnancy," Prue said. "And then you and Leo will stop seeing each other all together because of it."

Piper laughed. "That'll never happen! I will not kill my child! I will not give my child up either!"

"Let's summon Mom and Grams," Phoebe said. "Maybe they can help." Prue agreed.

"Okay."

The three sisters headed up-stairs to the attic. Well, Phoebe did. Prue took Piper into the nursery with her. They both grabbed Nathan and Samantha. Phoebe set everything up to summon their mother and grandmother.

"_Hear these words, hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me. I summon thee,_

_Cross now the Great Divide._" Phoebe said.

Two large white orbs appeared. They both turned into Penny Halliwell, the girls' grandmother, and Patty.

"Girls," Patty said. "How lovely to see you."

"Hi Mommy," Phoebe said. "Grams."

"Hello darlings," Grams said. "What's going on?"

"We have a situation," Prue said.

"What?" Patty asked. "Is everyone okay? Are the twins okay?"

"We're all fine. These two are fine. It's Piper, though."

"What's wrong?" Grams asked.

Prue and Phoebe looked at their sister. Piper held Samantha. For some reason, she felt a need to hold her niece and not her nephew.

"I'm pregnant," She said.

Patty and Grams didn't say anything, but look at each other. They knew that Piper and Leo were together.

"I need help, Mom and Grams! I don't know what to do. The same with Leo."

Patty and Grams looked at Piper and her sisters. They were all desperate to know what to do. Prue and Phoebe wanted to help Piper as much as they could.

"Girls, you need to know something," Patty said.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"I had a relationship with my Whitelighter, Sam Wilder."

"Yeah, Dad told us about it," Prue said.

"Yes, but something else happened with our relationship." Her daughters just looked at her. "Sam and I had a child together."

"WHAT?" The Charmed Ones chorused.

"It's true, girls," Grams said. "You have another sister. She was born on August 2, 1977. She is half Whitelighter, half witch."

"Seriously?" Piper asked.

Patty nodded. "Yes, Piper. I gave your sister up after she born. I did it to protect you and your sisters. I didn't want you and your sisters not to be given your powers. The Elders would have denied your birth right as the Charmed Ones."

"Yeah, well, they might take my child away!"

"Over our dead bodies!" Prue said. Phoebe agreed.

"Do they see and know everything?" Piper asked.

"They watch certain people very closely," Grams said. "But you have to give them a reason to."

"A witch dating her Whitelighter," Phoebe said.

"Really," Piper said.

"Piper, they would have done something about it already," Patty said.

"They've told us to stop seeing each other and we haven't. We've been together for a straight year. We've loved each other longer than that."

"Yes, but they would have reassigned Leo already."

"But they will after my child is born. They'll take it and then I'll never see Leo again."

"Confront them, Piper," Grams said. "Both you and Leo confront them. You and he need to both go to the Elders and tell them what is going on."

Piper nodded.

"Phoebe and I will come with you!" Prue said. "If they try something, we'll tell them The Charmed Ones are going to be no more if they try to take your child and reassign Leo. We'll say we're giving up our powers and our magical heritage. I'll say my children are going to be raised as mortals and not know their true heritage!"

"Also if Leo goes the twins will be losing an uncle!" Phoebe said. "That is just wrong!"

Piper smiled.

"Go to the Elders, Piper," Patty said. "Tell them that I had a child with Sam too."

"Speaking of that," Prue said. "Was I six years old around this time?"

"Yes."

Prue nodded. "I knew you were pregnant, Mom. I had seen it with Piper and Phoebe. But I was old enough when you were pregnant with Phoebe."

"I'm sorry, Prue."

"No, you were protecting your other children."

"Can we find our sister?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, she was adopted through a church. She was named Paige Matthews."

"Another P," Piper said.

"Yes."

Prue knew the person to go to find her lost half-sister. She would talk to Andy later and tell him. She would ask him to track down this Paige Matthews. She had another sister out there and she wanted to know her.

Chapter 13

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked. "Do we call Leo and tell him to take us all to the Elders? Do we wait for him or what?"

Piper shrugged. Prue was thinking of their half sister still. She and her sisters were in the living room. Piper was still holding Samantha. Phoebe was holding Nathan.

Prue suddenly grabbed the phone. She dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Piper asked.

Prue held a finger up to her sister.

"Inspector Trudeau," Andy answered.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey Prue. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How's work?"

"Good."

"I need you to do something for me and my sisters, please."

"Anything."

"I need you to track down a woman by the name of Paige Matthews."

"Oh, no, demonic troubles?"

"No, family troubles. Mom and her Whitelighter Sam had a daughter together."

"What?"

"Yep. Piper broke down and told me and Phoebe that she's seven weeks pregnant. We all know why she's been in a mood for a few weeks." Piper gave her sister a look. Prue shrugged.

"I'll say," Andy said. "What are she and Leo going to do?"

"We're going to have a chat with the Elders—The Charmed Ones and Leo. We've all already decided that we're going to give up our powers and stop being Charmed Ones if the Elders try to split Piper and Leo up, plus try to take the baby when he or she is born. The baby will be half witch, half Whitelighter. Our half sister, Paige is that way too, but she doesn't have activated powers."

"Wow, looks like you had a big afternoon."

"A big few hours, actually. So try to find Paige Matthews, please. I want to know my long lost half sister. Mom says she was adopted at a church." Prue gave him the name of the church.

Andy wrote it down. "All right, I'll see what I can do there. I do have other work to do, baby."

"I know. Thanks, Andy."

"Bye, babe."

"Bye." Prue looked at her sisters. "Well, one thing down."

"One to go," Piper said.

The three heard the sound of orbs then. They all looked to see them appear. The orbs turned into Leo. Piper looked at her sisters. Prue touched her sister's arm to let her know it would be okay.

"There's a demon that just resurfaced in San Francisco."

"Resurfaced?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, he's been elsewhere."

"What demon and why?" Prue asked.

"A very powerful demon by the name of Belthazor. He's the Source's _new _right hand man."

"What happened to his last?"

"You vanquished him."

"When?" Prue asked. She had lost track of demon and warlock attacks. There had been lower level demons who can come and been vanquished, all trying to take the twins or _The Book of Shadows_.

"Last week."

"Oh, was he trying to kill us or take my babies?"

"Both."

"Yeah, well, he's gone now, but we have to worry about the other one," Phoebe said. "I'll go investigate." She gave Nathan to Prue. She then headed up-stairs.

Piper was still holding Samantha. She was very content with her in her arms.

"She has been holding her for awhile," Prue said to Leo.

Leo sat down next to Piper. "Yeah, well, we're in a bad place right now."

"I told them," Piper said. "Both Prue and Phoebe."

Leo nodded. He looked at Prue.

"Don't you worry, Leo," Prue said. "We're going to go to the Elders and tell them how it's going to be!"

"How are you going to do that?" He asked.

"You're going to orb my sisters and me to the Elders. We're going to tell them everything and if they try to reassign you, The Charmed Ones are going to renounce their destiny and give up their powers," Piper said.

"Yes, and if we have to do that, my children will be stripped of their powers too," Prue said.

"You can't do that," Leo said.

"Why not?" Piper asked. "Being a witch is what led us to being together, Leo. Being a witch is what brought Andy back into Prue's life. If I can't have you, because I'm a witch, then I don't want to be a witch. My mother gave up a daughter to protect me and my sisters because of the stupid Elders with her and her Whitelighter being together like you and I are now."

"Your mom gave up a daughter?"

"Yes, we summoned Mom and Grams a little while ago. I told them what was going on and Mom told us she and Sam had a daughter that she gave up. The daughter was taken to a church and adopted. Andy is going to track her down for us. She is half witch, half Whitelighter, but she doesn't have active powers."

Leo was speechless.

"Mom gave her up to protect Piper, Phoebe, and me," Prue said. "She didn't want us to be denied our birthright as the Charmed Ones."

"Wow," Leo said. "Talk about family secrets."

"Yeah," Piper said. "And I'm not giving up my child or terminating this pregnancy, Leo! My mom gave up a daughter for me and my sisters, I won't do that."

"I won't let them take our child, Piper. Neither will your sisters."

"That's right, Piper. Your baby is going to grow up with his or her cousins."

Piper smiled.

"Found the entry on Belthazor," Phoebe said walking into the living room with _The Book of Shadows_. "_Beware of this Demonic Solider of Fortune. Both powerful and dangerous, he has destroyed countless witches, innocents, and _demons_. As sinister as he is intelligent, he is not to be trusted. Belthazor's known abilities includes throwing energy balls and shimmering from place to place, but his powers are probably not limited to these capabilities. Because there is no known way to defeat him, Belthazor should be avoided at all costs._"

Phoebe looked at her sisters after she read. Prue and Piper exchanged looks.

"We're the Charmed Ones," Prue said. "We'll find a way to defeat him."

"He has destroyed countless demons, though," Piper said.

"Some demons and warlocks don't always get along," Leo said. "The upper-level ones kill the lower-level ones, because they usually fail something they're doing for the upper-level ones."

"Okay," Phoebe said. "Um, are we going to go see the Elders or what?"

"Is there anyway you can do something to piss them off to get their attention, Leo?" Prue asked.

"I think I already did that by impregnating Piper," He replied.

Everyone laughed.

"And dating me," Piper added.

"Yeah," Leo said.

"Okay, I want to get this over with," Prue said. "I want to find our sister and learn more about this demon."

"I know the perfect place to find out more about Belthazor."

"Where?" The Charmed Ones asked.

"Magic School."

Chapter 14

"What the hell is Magic School?" Prue asked.

"It's an actual school for witches and Whitelighters to learn," Leo said. "It is on top of the Bay Bridge, high in sky and blocked by clouds. It's protected by my mentor and friend, Gideon. He's an Elder."

"Oh, fabulous," Phoebe said. "You can take us right there and call Elders there!"

Leo groaned.

"Leo, we've made up our mind!" Piper said.

He shook his okay. "All right, fine. But if things go as we want, you can go into the library of Magic School and find what you need on Belthazor. He has been around for a hundred years, so there should be books on him or with him in them there."

"Great," Prue said. "Babies are coming with!"

"There is a nursery at Magic School. They can stay in there while we're in the library."

Prue gave Nathan to Leo. Both she and Phoebe quickly went to pack the diaper bag for the twins. Leo was an uncle to Nathan and Samantha. He was their Aunt Piper's boyfriend and baby daddy.

"At least we'll have plenty of practice for when ours comes," Piper said.

"Yeah," Leo said.

Prue and Phoebe both came back into the living room a few minutes later. Prue had the diaper bag on her shoulder. She took Nathan from Leo. Phoebe went and stood next to Piper. She grabbed her arms around her, hugging her. Leo wrapped his arms Piper and Prue. He then orbed with the Charmed Ones and the twins to Magic School. The sisters had all experience orbing.

They all orbed into a long hallway. They were standing on a ceramic hard floor. Looking around it looked like a super nice mansion or hotel.

"Wow," Phoebe said looking around.

"This place is beautiful," Prue said.

"Yes," Piper said.

"Come on," Leo said.

The Charmed Ones followed Leo down the hallway. Prue and Phoebe walked side by side behind Piper and Leo who walked side by side. They walked to the end of the hallway.

"Give Samantha to Phoebe, please, Piper," Leo said.

Piper nodded. She turned around to her baby sister. Phoebe cradled her niece in her arms. Piper turned back to the front. Leo knocked on the door they had come too.

"Come in," A voice shouted.

Leo opened the door and walked inside. He held the door open for The Charmed Ones, who followed him inside. He closed the door behind them.

Prue looked around and saw they were in a huge office. She guessed it was the Headmaster's office. Behind a large table/desk was a man who was about her father's age. He was in black robes that looked like a judge's robes.

"Leo," The man said, standing. "How lovely to see you."

Leo smiled and walked up to the man. They shook hands. "Good to see you, Gideon."

"What brings you here?" Gideon asked.

"My charges, the Charmed Ones."

Gideon looked at the Charmed Ones. He smiled. "It is so nice to meet you. I'm Gideon. Welcome to Magic School."

"Hi," Prue said. "I'm Prue." She held out one hand, holding Nathan with her other arm.

"Nice to meet you, Prue. This must be one of your little ones?" Gideon said shaking her hand and referring to Nathan.

"Yes, this is Nathan and that little one with Phoebe is Samantha."

Gideon smiled. "Hello Phoebe." He shook her hand.

"Hi," Phoebe said. "Samantha is Prue's."

"Yes, I know. But one day you will be blessed with children of your own."

Phoebe smiled.

"And you are Piper then?" Gideon said to Piper.

"Yes," Piper said.

"It is nice to meet you, Piper. I have heard a lot about you."

Piper and her sisters looked at Leo. They were shocked.

"I am not like the rest of the Elders," Gideon said. "Leo has told me how much he loves you, Piper and I can see it in his eyes. You two are also soul mates."

"Seriously?" Prue asked.

"Yes," Leo said. "Whitelighters get to see their past lives. I saw my past lives and Piper was in all of them. We were lovers in most of them, but one."

"That is true," Piper said. "Leo told me all about them."

"He shouldn't have done that, but what can I do," Gideon said.

"Okay, we are here for two reasons, Gideon," Prue said. He looked at her. "One, we are here to talk to all the Elders, and two, we are here to look at the library for stuff on the demon, Belthazor."

Gideon nodded his head. "Why are you here to talk to the Elders?"

"We'll discuss that with all of you!" Piper said.

Gideon nodded. "I can get them all here." He turned away from them and walked away. He stopped and closed his eyes suddenly. He used his sensing to get the other Elders into his own office. It worked. There were orbs all over the place.

Prue and Phoebe stood on either side of Piper. They each wrapped an arm around her. Piper smiled at them both. Leo looked at them all. He grabbed Piper's hands. "Moment of truth," He said. Piper nodded. He kissed her hands and turned back to the Elders.

"You have a lot of nerve doing that in front of us," An Elder named Odin said.

"Lighten up, Odin," A female named Sandra said. "Why are we here?"

"Piper and I are having a child together!" Leo flat out said.

"What?" Odin said. All the Elders were shocked, even Gideon.

"You heard me, Odin! Piper is pregnant!"

"That's right," Piper said. She walked up next to Leo. "I'm seven weeks pregnant."

"Is that even possible?" An Elder asked.

"Yes, actually it is," Prue said. "Our mother actually had a daughter with Sam. They gave her up to protect us. Well, our mom gave her up to protect us. Our mom said she is half witch, half Whitelighter, but she doesn't have active powers! My fiancé is in the process of finding her!"

"I should have known," Odin said. "We have no idea what half witch, half Whitelighter child will be like."

"I can help with that," An Elder said.

Piper looked at Leo. Phoebe and Prue both walked up to them. "He can see into the future. Certain Elders have that ability," Leo said. The Charmed Ones nodded their heads.

"Come here, please, Piper," The Elder said.

Piper looked at Leo. "It's okay," He said. Piper went toward the Elder.

"He must need her to see into the future," Phoebe said to Prue. Prue nodded.

"My power works a little different from Phoebe," The Elder said. "I don't need to touch you, but I want to, because I think it'll help better."

"Okay," Piper said.

"I also want you to close your eyes and think of the child inside of you." Piper nodded. She closed her eyes and thought of her future child. The Elder placed his hands on her arms.

The Elder saw into the far future. He saw Piper and Leo's child. The child was using their powers. He saw the child use both witch and Whitelighter powers. The child was no danger to anyone, except demons and warlocks.

The Elder nodded as he looked at Leo and Piper's sisters. He turned to the other Elders. "The child is no danger to anyone. It has powers of both a witch and Whitelighter. I saw it orb and heal. I saw it freeze and blow things up."

Piper smiled. She could freeze and blow things up. She had certainly acquired the power to blow things up. One of Prue's children had the power too.

"That means our sister is no danger to any of us either," Piper said.

"Can you actually handle your child?" Odin asked.

"You are not going to take our child away!" Leo snapped. "I can teach my child to use his or her Whitelighter powers!"

"I can teach my child about their witch powers," Piper said. "You will not have my child!"

"That's right," Prue said. "If you try to take Piper and Leo's child away, the Charmed Ones will be no more. We all will give up our powers!"

Phoebe agreed. "What will you do then without the Charmed Ones?"

The Elders all began to murmur and talk among each other. Prue gave Nathan to Piper suddenly. Her arms were getting tired from holding him. Piper held her nephew against her chest. Leo took Samantha from Phoebe. He held her against his chest.

"Well, they can handle Prue's children," Gideon said looking at them.

The Elders all looked at Piper and Leo. Prue stood with her arms crossed, smiling. "This is what you'll see when their child is born," She said. "They will take care of their baby!"

The Elder looked at each other. Odin was not happy. Some didn't seem to care about what the decision. Some were not for taken the child or anything.

"You can not take a child from its mother!" Gideon said. "I will not even stand by to see you take Leo's child from him!"

"I agree with Gideon," Sandra said. "I won't take the child from Leo or Piper."

"That is unthinkable," Odin said.

"Rules were meant to be broken!" Gideon said. "Let them be together and have their child! Let them have more than one!"

"Great idea," Sandra said. Most of the Elders agreed. Odin didn't.

The Elders turned to Leo and the Charmed Ones. "Good luck as parents," An Elder named Zola said.

Piper and Leo smiled. Prue and Phoebe hugged them both.

Ten minutes later, Prue and Phoebe were in the library of Magic School looking up Belthazor. The twins were in the nursery of Magic School. Piper and Leo were on their own somewhere.

"Belthazor is half human, half demon," Prue said.

"Really?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, his mother was a demon. She killed Belthazor's father when he was a little boy and then raised him demonic. There is nothing of who his father was or Belthazor's human name."

"So if he has an alias, we're screwed."

"Yep. We have to be suspicious of new people."

"Oh, so I have to be suspicious of every guy I meet?"

"Yes, but you can use magic to help. There is a spell to read a people's thoughts. I want you to cast it every time you go out with a new guy from now on, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Chapter 15

"Prue, I have a question," Piper said to her sister the next day.

"Yes?" Prue asked.

"Can we have a double wedding ceremony?"

"What?"

Piper smiled. "Leo asked me to marry him."

"Oh, my God, congratulations." Prue hugged her sister.

"Thanks. So how about we have a double Handfasting?"

Prue smiled. "Are you sure you want that?"

"Well, might as well, kill two birds with one stone."

Prue nodded. "I'm totally okay with it. I would love to have a double Handfasting with you. But I have to ask Andy."

"Okay, get back to me on that. I have to go to the club."

"Okay, be careful."

"I will." Piper hugged and kissed her sister on the cheek. Prue did the same thing.

Later that afternoon…

"Inspector Trudeau," Andy answered his phone at the stationhouse.

"Hello, Inspector," A female voice on the other end said. "I'm Paige Matthews. You contacted me at work."

"Yes, hello, Miss Matthews is there anyway we could meet. I need to talk to you."

"Is there something wrong with someone in my family? Are my aunt and uncle, okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I just need to talk with you, please. I know about your birth mother's family."

"Has she tried to contact me?"

"Um, please just meet me at 1329 Prescott Street after you get off work, please."

"Okay, I will." Paige said. "Thank you. I get off work at 5 o'clock."

"Okay, well, I'll be there."

Andy got off with her then. He hung the phone up. He quickly picked it up and dialed the Manor.

"Hello," Prue answered.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Andy. How's the day been?"

"Good. How are you and the twins?"

"We're all fine. They are with me down-stairs. They're both sleeping."

"Good. Um, I got a call from Paige Matthews just now."

"Oh, my God, what did she say?"

"I told her to meet me at home when she got off work. She sat she got off work at 5. I think I'll cut out early and be there by 5 o'clock. I told her I could tell her about the family of her birth mother."

"You can and so can I. I am her birth family. I'm her _half oldest_ sister."

"Yes, well, I'll be there. I don't know if you want to let your sisters know and be there."

"I don't know about Piper, but I know Phoebe wants to be here."

"Tell them both and I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Prue hung up the phone. She looked over at Nathan and Samantha. She clicked the talk button on the phone and listened for a dial tone. She then dialed the number to the club.

"P3," Piper said answering the phone.

"Hey, it's Prue."

"Hey. Did you talk to Andy?"

"Yes, but not about what you wanted. He told me he got in connect with Paige."

"Oh, my God, already?"

"Yes, she's also going to be here this evening."

"Oh, wow."

"Yes, Andy arranged it. She's gets off work at 5 and so she'll be heading right over then. Do you want to be here? I will and Andy will too. Phoebe gets out of class before 2 o'clock. I'll drop the bomb on her when she gets home."

"She really needs a cell phone."

"She does."

"I'll be there," Piper said. "I'll be there to talk to her and then I can come to the club after."

"Good. I'll see you when you get home later."

"All right, bye."

Prue spent the rest of the afternoon making sure the house was nice for when Paige showed up. She gave Phoebe the news as soon as she got home. Phoebe was excited. Piper got home at 4 o'clock.

"Wow, we're going to meet a long lost sister," Piper said as they all sat in the kitchen.

"It's crazy," Phoebe said. "I'm going to be a big sister."

"It's great," Prue said. "I've loved it."

"Me too," Piper said.

Phoebe smiled. "And I've loved being your little sister."

"I've loved being your little sister, Prue."

Prue smiled. "I love you both. We need to talk with Paige slowly. We can't tell her we're witches off the bat, but we can later. Then after that, I want to summon Mom and Grams to meet her."

"Yes, well, she'll meet them in two months anyway for your Handfasting," Phoebe said.

"It might be a double Handfasting," Piper said.

"You asked her?"

"She did," Prue said. "I haven't talked to Andy about it. I will later. I'm sure he won't care."

"Better to ask anyway."

"We have bigger issues," Piper said.

At 5:45, the doorbell rang to the Manor. Andy and Prue both went to answer the door. Piper and Phoebe sat in the living room. Leo was in Piper's company too.

"Inspector Trudeau?" Paige asked as she saw him with Prue.

"Yes, come in, please," Andy said.

Paige walked inside.

"Please call me, Andy. This is my fiancée, Prudence."

"Prue, please," Prue said.

"It's nice to meet you both," Paige said. "My birth mother: Patricia Halliwell."

"I'm sorry. She's passed away in 78."

Paige sighed. She nodded. "I was born in 77. Are you a niece or nephew of my birth mother, my cousins?"

"No," Andy said. "I'm not."

"I'm not either," Prue said. "I'm your sister!"

"My sister?" Paige asked. "She had a child before me and gave me up?"

"We're half sisters, Paige. We have different fathers."

Paige nodded. "What about my father?"

"He's deceased too. He…He passed away before our mom knew she was pregnant with you. She discovered you in her belly a week after your father died."

Paige nodded.

"I'm sorry. I vaguely remember your father. I was six when he died and when you were born. I found something saying that I had a half sister. It was papers."

Paige nodded. "You asked Andy to find me?"

"I did. I wanted to know my sister."

Paige smiled.

"You and I are not our mother's only children either. We had two other sisters. They are my full-blooded sisters." Prue led Paige into the living room.

Paige saw Phoebe and Piper with Leo. The three all stood.

"Paige, this is Phoebe and Piper. Phoebe and Piper, this is Paige."

"Hi," Paige said. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Likewise," Phoebe said.

"This is my boyfriend, Leo," Piper said.

"Hi Leo."

"Hi Paige, good to meet you."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Paige said. She looked at her sisters, Leo, and Andy. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I was hoping, really hoping to see our mom," She sobbed.

Phoebe went right to Paige and embraced her. It was her first act as a big sister. "I'm sorry," She said. "I was two when Mom died and I remember her very little."

It was true. Up until they had summoned Patty for the first time, Phoebe remembered very little about her mother.

"I'm sorry too," Piper said.

"How did she die?" Paige asked.

"She drowned," Prue said. "It was an accident."

Paige shook her head. She sat down on the sofa. Phoebe sat down with her.

The twins began to cry.

"You have children?" Paige asked.

"Andy and I have a twin son and daughter," Prue said.

"We'll bring them down to you," Andy said.

Prue nodded. She grabbed Piper by the hand and dragged her up-stairs with her. Leo followed suit.

"What?" Piper asked as they got to the nursery. Leo and Andy both went to take care of the twins.

"I want to summon Mom!" Prue said.

"Now?"

"Yes, she wanted to see Mom and she's going to see her. I'm going to set everything up to summon Mom and I want you to get Paige and bring her up-stairs."

"All right," Piper said.

Prue quickly ran up-stairs to the attic. She grabbed the candles and set them up and lit them. She then quickly found the spell. She also had a sage stick and incense.

Piper came up with both Paige and Phoebe.

"What is this?" Paige asked.

"We want to show up something," Piper said.

"Our heritage," Prue said. "_Hear these words, hear my cry/Spirit from the other side/Come to me. I summon thee/Cross now the Great Divide_."

A white orb appeared. Paige freaked. "What the hell?"

"It's okay," Phoebe said.

The orb turned into Patty. Paige's eyes widened when she saw her.

"Girls," Patty said. "What's going on?"

Prue smiled. She walked over toward Paige. "Mom, this is Paige. Paige, this is our mom!"

"How…"

"We're witches."

Chapter 16

Paige laughed. "You're kidding right?"

"No," Piper said. She used her powers to blow something up. Paige jumped at it.

"It is true, Paige," Patty said. "Our family is full of witches. Your sisters are the most powerful witches of all time. I am real. I was a witch when I was alive. My mother, your grandmother, was a witch. I gave you up because I was a witch."

Paige shook her head.

"Paige," Phoebe said. Paige turned to her. "Mom gave you up to protect Piper, Prue, and me. We're known as the Charmed Ones, the Power of Three. Your father was a Whitelighter, a guide for witches. He was Mom's Whitelighter. Whitelighters and witches are _forbidden_ to be together. We actually got lucky yesterday with the forbidden union of witches and Whitelighters. Leo is our Whitelighter. Piper is pregnant and The Elders, the head Whitelighters, agreed not to take her child away. You are half witch, half Whitelighter."

"Yes, Paige," Patty said. Paige looked at her. "I fell in love with your father, Sam Wilder, a Whitelighter. I gave you up, because I did not want your sisters to be denied their birth right as the Charmed Ones. They deal with demons and warlocks all the time. They have vanquished lots of them. The Power of Three can vanquish any demon or warlock with a good spell."

"Magic," Paige said. "It is _real_?"

"Yes," Prue said. "You saw Piper's powers. She can blow things up and freeze things, except witches and upper-level demons. I have the power of telekinesis." She used her eyes and moved something. Paige stood dumbfounded. "Phoebe has premonitions."

"Okay, I believe. Do I have powers?"

"Yes, you should," Patty said.

"How do I try them?"

"Join hands with your sisters, all of them."

Paige turned to her sisters. The four all held hands, making a small circle. The four felt a jolt of electricity running through them.

"Oh, well, they're activated," Prue said.

"Now what?" Paige asked.

"Well, you're part witch, part Whitelighter," Patty said. "You should have powers of them. Try telekinesis."

"Wave your hand," Prue said.

Paige waved her hand. Nothing happened.

"Try using your eyes."

Paige did that. Nothing happened.

"Hmm…"

"Try both," Piper said.

Paige did that and still nothing.

"Try calling for an object," A voice said. Everyone turned and saw Leo with Andy.

"Try calling for an object?" Paige asked.

"Yes," Leo said.

"Pillow," Paige said seeing a pillow on a chair. It orbed from its place and in front of her. It dropped to the floor.

"Orbing telekinesis."

"A witch's powers with a Whitelighter's," Piper said.

Paige tried it again. "Giant book." _The Book of Shadows_ orbed from its stand and into her hands. "Wow."

"That is our _Book of Shadows_," Phoebe said. "It tells us of warlocks, demons, and has spells in it."

Paige nodded. "It's cool."

"It's helpful," Prue said.

"You should be able to orb too," Leo said. "It is how we get around."

"How do I do that?" Paige asked.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on moving from where you are to there," Leo pointed.

Paige did that. She orbed from where she was to across the room. "Awesome." She tried it again and orbed back to the right spot.

"I can teach you how to access your Whitelighter powers and use them."

"I'd love that."

"We can teach you about being a witch," Prue said. "We'll need your help with demons and warlocks."

"Anything," Paige said.

Later that night…

"Paige is great," Prue said as she and Andy got ready for bed.

"Yeah," Andy said.

"Okay, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Piper wants to have a double Handfasting. She wants to get married to Leo the same day as you and me."

Andy smiled. "Leo told me he had asked Piper to marry him and that I was going to be asked about a double Handfasting."

"And?"

"And I would love to share our wedding ceremony with Piper and Leo. We are a magical family."

Prue smiled.

Chapter 17

"Piper, I'm home," Prue shouted nine days later.

"In the kitchen," Piper shouted back.

Prue placed her purse and keys down. She took her jacket off and placed it down. She then headed into the kitchen where her sister was. Prue had just gotten back from seeing her OB/GYN. She had had a six week check-up from after giving birth to the twins.

"Hey sweetie," Prue said walking into the kitchen. "Hi Leo."

"Hey," Piper said as sat at the kitchen table.

"More cravings are upon us," Leo said.

Prue laughed. Piper had just started her eighth week of pregnancy. "Well, you better be waiting on her hand and foot when she wants something!"

"Phoebe and I had to run and get you stuff," Piper said.

"That's because my baby daddy was working."

Piper rolled her eyes.

"How was your appointment?" Leo asked.

"Good. Everything is well. I have to back to work on Monday, but other than that everything is well."

Piper winked at her sister. Prue smiled.

Prue and Andy could had sex again, well, vaginal. Prue had done her share of oral sex and hand jobs for her man. Andy had returned the favor with doing his share of things for Prue. He had not been able to "go down" on her, though. Doctor's orders.

"How are my children?" Prue asked.

"Fine. They both got their lunch and now are sleeping," Piper said. "They're so cute, though, and I get to have one of my own."

"Yay. I get to be Auntie Prue now."

"I can't wait until Nate and Sami call me Auntie Piper."

"I can call you Auntie Piper if you want," Leo said.

Piper giggled.

"Okay, on that note, I'm going to check on my children," Prue said.

Prue was very glad Andy came home at 6:45 and not sometime after midnight that night. She was going to make sure her fiancé was satisfied that very night. They had both been patient about not having vaginal sex until now. But since her doctor gave the okay, Prue was going to get laid that night, as was Andy.

All her sisters did their own thing that evening. Paige and Phoebe had been working on spells and potions since Paige had come into their lives nine days ago. She was getting the hang of stuff. Piper and Prue helped her out too. But Phoebe didn't have a boyfriend now and was more than happy to help her new found baby sister.

Piper and Leo were at the club. That was usually their date night. Leo didn't mind and neither did Piper. They enjoyed going to P3 and sitting in the private booth Piper had for her and her sisters. As of lately, they had been talking about their future child. Leo also did help Paige with her Whitelighter powers and such.

"Well, I better get going," Paige said. "I need a good night sleep to get up and go to work tomorrow."

"I hear you," Andy said.

Everyone sat in the living room, except Piper and Leo.

Paige stood up. She hugged everyone good-bye. "I'll be by tomorrow after work."

"We'll be here," Phoebe said.

Paige waved good-bye and walked into the foyer. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Phoebe looked at her watch. It was 9 o'clock. "Yeah, I'm going to take a shower and relax in my room. I'll take care of your little ones tonight, if you want?"

"Yes!" Prue said.

Phoebe nodded. "Okay, I'm going to take this, though." She referred to the baby monitor sitting on the coffee table.

"Please do."

Phoebe grabbed it and headed out of the living room.

"What was that all about?" Andy asked.

"I went to my OB/GYN today," Prue smiled.

"Oh…OH!" He smirked.

Prue nodded. "It's safe to go all the way. But I have one request."

"Anything."

"Slower and gentle at first."

Andy nodded. "Aren't I always?"

"Yes, but sometimes you get a little carried away."

"That's because you want me to."

"Mmm-hmm," Prue said. "I'll be up-stairs if you want me." She got up from the sofa and gave a sexy walk. A smirk popped on Andy's lips. She looked back at her fiancé. "Come on, Inspector, I think you have some investigating to do."

Andy was up and followed Prue up-stairs to their bedroom.

They took everything slow. They wanted to savior the moment and have a little romance. But once they were in bed, they were going at. Andy was careful about moving slow. He knew Prue wanted him to go slow, because she might still be healing. Apparently, he was going _too_ slow. Prue ended up pushing him onto his back and getting on top of him, taking control. She moved slow, but not as slow as Andy was going.

The next morning, Andy got up at 5:45. It took him a few seconds to turn his alarm off, but he did. He turned to Prue. She was turned away from him. Andy leaned over and kissed her. He then got up and ready for work.

"Good morning, Darryl," Andy said as he sat down at his desk across from his partner.

Darryl looked at him. He nodded. "You got laid last night, didn't you?"

Andy smiled. "Doctor said it was okay for us."

"Good. Those weeks are the hardest, but everything gets okay again."

"Prue and I are already fine."

"Good."

"Good morning, Phoebe," Prue said walking into the nursery.

"Good morning, Prue," Her sister replied. "Good night?"

"Great, actually," Prue smiled. "How are my babies?"

"Feed and changed."

Prue smiled. "Good. I'll take them off your hands."

"Thanks."

"No, thank you."

"Anytime."

Prue turned to her children. She picked up each of them and gave them a kiss.

Chapter 18

Seven weeks passed. In those seven weeks, Prue went back to work, leaving her babies in the care of Piper during the day on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and then Phoebe in the afternoon on those days. Phoebe also watched them on Tuesdays and Thursdays, all day. Phoebe went to school three days a week.

When Prue got back to work, her first week back was crazy. She was working at Bucklands' Auction House still. She didn't mind the job anymore. Everyday when she sat at her desk, she had a picture of her twins with their daddy looking back at her. That was what made the job enjoyable on hard days.

Prue and her sisters had also gotten everything done for the double Handfasting. Prue and Piper had wedding dresses. Phoebe and Paige had dresses. There were bouquets and boutonnieres done. The wedding cake was ordered. Grams and Patty didn't need to be summoned to the ceremony; they could come on their own. They were only summoned when the girls absolutely needed them.

But in those seven weeks, the demon, Belthazor finally made his appearance. He made an attack on Piper and Phoebe with the twins. Prue freaked out when she heard news. Andy freaked out when he heard the news too. The two were more concerned for their children than Piper and Phoebe. Of course, you'd think they would have been concerned with Piper considering she was pregnant.

Prue and her sisters had all read up on an idea on how to kill Belthazor. They also discovered Belthazor had a twin brother. Leo had heard about it and told his charges. The Charmed Ones then headed over to Magic School and into its library. They found a biography of Belthazor's family. Belthazor's mortal name was Benjamin Turner II. His brother was Cole Turner. Their mother, Elizabeth, had killed their father, Benjamin Turner I in front of their sons. They had both been just little boys.

Ben Jr. went all evil. His brother, Cole didn't. Elizabeth was not happy about it. Cole had killed his own mother. He had had a huge battle with his brother for it. They both got away, but injured. Ben Jr. had recovered and grew up to do all kinds of evil things. Cole devoted himself to doing good and trying to stop his brother at all costs.

Prue and her sisters did a summoning spell to bring Cole to them. He was in his human form, but used his demonic powers. He only used them for good, though. Phoebe had taken a shine to him right away. Prue and her other sisters were a little annoyed by it, but if Cole could help them defeat Belthazor, it was worth it.

Well, it was pretty easy to track down Belthazor. He was in the Underworld and the Source's right-hand man. When they found out how to kill Belthazor, they made a potion. They used Cole's blood, though. They were identical twin brothers, in human form. It called for the demon's blood or something like it, Cole's blood worked.

Prue and her sisters vanquished Belthazor, but they had not heard the last of the Source. Cole had helped them injury him, so he'll be out of commission for a few weeks.

All this led up to the double Handfasting, we're getting married today, Piper," Prue said on the morning of Saturday, October 21.

"I know," Piper replied.

The two were laid out on Piper's bed.

"It's going to be great," Prue said. "It'll be nice to have a great day, especially with what has happened in the last few weeks."

"We only have to worry about the Source when he is fully recovered. Phoebe and Cole are both working on a spell to take him out," Piper said.

"Good. How about some breakfast? Then we'll start getting ready for our day."

Piper nodded.

In the late afternoon, early evening, it was "Show time" as Grams put it. Everyone was in the conservatory. Phoebe and Paige stood with either Nathan or Samantha in their arms. Darryl and Cole stood off to the side. The grooms stood waiting for their brides. Patty stood with Phoebe and Paige.

Prue and Piper both made their way down-stairs as Cannon in D played. They both walked to the bottom of the stairs. They then were joined by Victor. He then walked both his oldest daughters to their fiancés. Prue stood next to Andy and Piper stood next to Leo. The four faced Grams.

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one, plus two other souls as one. Do you, Andy Trudeau and Prue Halliwell, along with you, Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell join us here on your own free will, to acknowledge the eternal bond shared between you?"

"I do." The two couples chorused.

"Face each other and join hands." Prue and Andy turned to each other as did Piper and Leo. Each couple recited their vows together.

"Here before witness, Andy and Prue, along with Leo and Piper have sworn vows to each other. With this cord, I bind them to these vows." Grams had two silver cords wrap around each couple's wrists. "However, these bindings are not tied, so that neither partners are restricted by the other. Because the only true enforcement of love is the will of love.

"Heart to thee, body to thee, forever and always, so mote it be," Both couples said.

"So mote it be," Grams said.

"So mote it be," Everyone else said.

Both couples then shared their first kisses as husbands and wives.

Prue and Andy were both so happy. They didn't care that they had shared this day with Piper and Leo. They had each other and their children and that was all they needed, each other and their children.

Chapter 19

"Prue, guess what?" Piper said running from the living room and into the foyer one evening in mid-December as soon as her older sister got home from work.

"You're pregnant," Prue replied. "Oh, wait, you already are."

"Ha-ha, ha-ha!

Prue smiled. She walked from the foyer and to the kitchen, Piper trailing behind her. "It has something to do with the baby."

Prue looked at her sister and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the island in the kitchen. She thought for a minute. "Let's see here. You had a doctor's appointment today, right?"

"Yep."

"You're having twins?"

"God no!"

Prue gave her sister a look.

"I'll leave it to you to be having multiple births."

Prue shook her head.

"No, I found out the sex of the baby!"

"Oh, well, what'll it be? A boy or a girl?"

Piper smiled. "Well, my baby is what you and I are."

"A girl? It's a girl?"

"Yes!"

Prue squealed with delight. She threw her arms around her sister and hugged her. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"Is the father-to-be excited?"

"Yes, he is," Leo said walking in from the basement.

Prue smiled. "Fixing the water heater, please say yes."

Leo laughed. "Yes, I fixed the water heater. You can take a hot shower tonight or tomorrow."

"Thank you, Leo."

"You're welcome."

"_My_ heavenly handyman," Piper said. She went over to her husband and hugged and kissed him.

Prue smiled. "Where are my children?"

"They are in the nursery with Phoebe and Cole."

"Okay."

The front door to Manor opened and closed. Prue looked at Piper and Leo wondering who it could have been leaving or entering.

"Paige or your husband," Piper said. "Phoebe would let us know if she was leaving."

"It isn't Paige," Leo said.

Prue smiled. "Let's go tell Andy the news."

Piper smiled. She linked arms with her older sister. The two walked out of the kitchen and to the foyer, Leo in tow.

"Hi baby," Prue said.

"Hey Prue," Andy said. He gave his wife a hug and kiss.

"Tired?"

"Very."

"Well, before you go crash on the sofa or in the bedroom, Piper and Leo have some news." Prue looked to her sister and brother-in-law.

"Oh, really?" Andy asked. "Does it have something to do with my future niece or nephew?"

"It sure does," Piper smiled.

"We found out the sex of the baby today," Leo said wrapping an arm around her wife. Piper smiled at him.

"Ooh, do tell, please," Andy said.

"Well, were you hoping for a niece or nephew?"

"Are you having twins, a boy and a girl?"

"NO!" Piper said. "The multiple births are up to you and Prue."

Andy chuckled. "I don't care what he or she is. I have a son and daughter myself, so I know what joy a baby niece or baby nephew will bring to me and Prue."

"We're having a girl," Leo said.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," Piper said. She hugged her brother-in-law.

"Did you want a girl, Piper?"

"I did actually. Now I'm getting my wish!"

"What about you, Leo?"

Leo shrugged. "I didn't really care. I'll get at least two children out of Piper."

"Yes, but all our children could be girls," Piper said.

"I'll accept it when we have future children and they're all girls."

"What about you two? Will Nathan and Samantha get a little brother or sister?"

"Maybe," Andy said.

"Nate and Sami are only five months old and I'm not pregnant!" Prue said. "So we'll see in the future."

Chapter 20

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Prue said. "What the fuck? Change!"

"Prue, are you all right in there?" Phoebe asked, knocking on the down-stairs' bathroom door.

"Yes, I'm fine!"

"Okay, good."

"Hurry up!" Piper shouted. "I have to pee!"

"Okay, I'm hurrying," Prue shouted back. She took the pregnancy test and threw it in the box. She dumped out of the trash can and placed the pregnancy test box in the trash. She threw the trash back in the basket on top of the box. She quickly ran her hands under the facet and came out of the bathroom. Piper ran right in, slamming the door and locking it.

_And I get to do that again!_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Phoebe asked as her oldest sister walked into the kitchen.

"I'm fine," Prue said. "Nothing to worry about." She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed up-stairs.

Phoebe watched as she did.

"Much better," Piper said walking into the kitchen.

Phoebe smiled. "Okay, Prue is up to something."

Piper shrugged. "Not my problem." She left the kitchen and headed up-stairs herself.

"What good is a damn cell phone if you don't answer it?" Prue complained as she tried to call Andy.

_Knock, knock!_

"What?"

"Whoa," Piper said walking into the room.

"Piper. What do you want?" Prue snapped.

"Whoa, calm down, Prue! I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine!" She pushed her sister out of her room and closed the door.

Piper shook her head. She felt kicking inside her then. "Aunt Prudence is being a bitch, Kimberly," She said to her belly, placing her hand on top of it.

The door to Prue's room burst open. Piper stood petrified. Prue looked at her sister. "Yes, I am being a bitch! I'm having a crisis right now!"

"What kind of crisis?"

"The kind where I have seven month old children and another one on the _damn_ way!"

"What?" Piper gasped.

"You heard me, Sister! I'm pregnant! I'm two weeks late!"

"Who the fuck cares? You're having another baby."

"Hello, you're due in a few weeks and the nursery already has two babies in it!"

"We'll kick Phoebe out and make another nursery!"

"Why do we need another nursery?" Leo asked.

"Prue's pregnant!" Piper squealed.

"PIPER!" Prue shouted. She groaned as both Nathan and Samantha began to cry. The two had been taking their afternoon nap.

"You did that yourself."

Prue glared at her sister. She then went into the nursery to take care of her children.

Piper smiled at her husband. "Seriously, Prue's pregnant?" He asked.

"Yep. She says she's two weeks late."

Leo nodded. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Piper said. "I'm going to lie down."

"Okay."

Prue got Nathan and Samantha both back to sleep okay. She heard the phone ring and quickly ran to her room to answer it. Phoebe got to it before she did.

"Your wife is in a foul mood," Prue heard as she held the phone to her ear.

"Why?" Andy asked.

"Because she needs to talk to you," Prue snapped.

"Uh-oh!" Phoebe murmured. She quickly hung up the phone on her end.

"Okay, what's up, Prue?" Andy asked.

"I'm two weeks late!"

"Late for…Oh, shit!"

"No! No, 'Oh shit!' Only I get to say that! I took a pregnancy test and it was positive!"

"Okay, let's play the calm down game," Andy suggested. "Let's look at the bright side, we're having another baby."

"Let's look on my side, we already have seven month twins, plus Piper will have her baby in a few weeks. Babies are overtaking the house."

"Well, the nursery can actually be used for what it's for."

"Yes, but Piper did have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Kicking Phoebe out and turning her room into another nursery."

Andy laughed. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"I'm not going to kick Phoebe out!"

"Well, we can't kick Piper and Leo out!"

"True."

"We'll figure it out, babe!"

"Yes, but don't tell Darryl I'm pregnant again. Piper knows and she told Leo. I need to tell Phoebe and Paige, especially Phoebe."

"Yes, well, I need to get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, sure," Prue mumbled. She hung up the phone then. She headed down-stairs. "Phoebe, we need to talk!"

Chapter 21

"I knew it!" Phoebe said. "I knew it! Why else would you be freaking out?"

"I'm _not_ freaking out!"

"It's okay. I know pregnant women have outbursts and all that stuff. Your hormones are going crazy!"

Prue glared at her sister. "My crazy hormones are about to make me ring your pretty little neck!"

Phoebe looked at her sister. Prue gave her a death glare. Phoebe ran away.

"That's right. You better run and claim your room. We're thinking of kicking you and turning your room into another nursery."

"How about you move out?" Phoebe said.

"I'm the oldest! The house is mine!"

"Grams left it to all of us. I'm surprised Paige hasn't asked to move in."

"There's no room."

"We can turn a part of the basement or attic into a bedroom."

"Or you can move out. Shack up with your boyfriend."

"Hmm," Phoebe thought.

Prue laughed.

"I smell chocolate," Piper groaned, wondered into the kitchen later that evening.

"I'm making brownies," Prue said.

"Ooh, I want some of those." Piper sat down at the kitchen table.

"How are you doing?"

"Ready to have my little girl in her arms."

"She'll be here before you know it."

"I can't wait," Piper smiled. "I keep wondering who Kimberly will look like: me or Leo."

Prue smiled. Nathan and Samantha had started to get their permanent eye colors. Nathan and Samantha both had Andy's blue eyes. But they both had the facial features of Prue.

"I image her looking like me, but having Leo's green eyes. Or her looking like Leo with my brown eyes. But I just can't wait to hold her in my arms."

"Well, she'll come in the next week or so."

"I hope so."

"You're thirty-eight weeks on Wednesday and that is usually when the baby comes or sometime after that. They come early or late."

"Yeah, well, bring me some brownies."

"Yes, Mother."

The brownies had been sitting on top of the stove, cooling in the pan while Prue and Piper chatted. Prue cut the brownies out of the pan and placed them on a plate. She then sat down with Piper.

"Can I have some milk?" Piper asked.

"Sure." Prue got up and grabbed two glasses of milk. She sat back down at the table with Piper.

"Are you still upset about being pregnant again?" Piper questioned.

Prue shook her head. "No. The twins will be a year old when their little brother or sister is born. Some people have their children real close together."

"Well, if you're two weeks late then you have to be at least six weeks pregnant. The twins were six months old at least when their sibling was conceived."

Prue nodded.

Andy got home at 9:45 that night. Nathan and Samantha were both down for the night. Piper had gone to bed at 8 o'clock. Phoebe was in her room going over notes for her classes tomorrow. Prue was in her and Andy's bedroom. She was dressed in her night clothes and sitting on the bed, reading.

"Hey baby," Andy greeted his wife, walking into their room. The door was open.

"Hey," Prue greeted back with a smile.

Andy closed the bedroom door behind him. He went over to the bed and kissed his wife. Prue was standing on her knees.

"How was work?" She asked.

"Long," Andy replied. He sat down on the bed. He took his shoes and socks off. Prue sat on her feet and as she undid his tie and took it off him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Andy stood up. He took his gun belt off and placed it in the top draw of his nightstand. He sat down on the bed with her. Prue was back to her side of the bed.

"So have we cooled down from when you talked to me this afternoon?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," Prue said. "I had talked with Piper. I was just scared about being pregnant again so quickly. But people do have their children real close together. And we can stick the baby in the nursery with Nate and Sami, and then Kimberly when she is born."

"How's Piper doing, anyway?"

"Restless."

Andy nodded. "We'll be an aunt and uncle soon."

"I know, I'm so excited."

"Me too."

Prue laughed. She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too and you know how much," Andy murmured against her lips, kissing her.

"How much do you love me?" Prue smiled. Andy raised his eyebrows at her. She began to unbutton his shirt. Andy smirked.

"I see, I see. I have to show you, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"That I can do." He grabbed onto Prue, spinning around on the bed, and throwing her down, lightly on her back on his side. Prue grinned up at him. He grinned back, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way and taking it off. He then leaned down and kissed Prue passionately on the lips.

Chapter 22

A few days later, Piper went into labor with her and Leo's baby. It happened in the morning on Thursday, March 22, 2001. Prue got a call at work in the late morning, early afternoon.

"Oh, my God, Prue!"

"What's wrong?" Prue asked.

"Piper's in labor. She's been having contractions all morning," Phoebe panicked.

"Okay, calm down, Phoebe. What is the big deal?"

"Someone needs to take care of your children, because they can't come to the hospital!"

"Okay, calm down, Pheebs. Breathe!"

"I can't!"

"Listen to me!" Prue said. Phoebe got quiet. "Okay, get Leo to take the twins to Magic School and leave them in the nursery. Then you and he get Piper to the hospital!"

"Okay, I'll do that! I can do that!"

_Click!_

Prue shook her head. She hung up the phone. Phoebe had hung up on her. She stayed at work until 5 o'clock and as soon as she was done at the auction house, she headed right over to the hospital.

"Thank God, you're here, Prue," Piper said as soon as her older sister walked into her hospital room.

"What's wrong, hun?" Prue asked. The fetal monitor was going crazy.

A nurse came into the room. "Everyone needs to leave now," She said.

Phoebe and Paige were both in the room. Paige had gotten off work a few hours earlier, saying she had a family emergency. Leo wasn't around.

"No, Prue to stay!" Piper said.

"Okay, just her," The nurse said.

Phoebe and Paige both walked out of the room, leaving their two older sisters.

"Is everything okay?" Prue asked the nurse.

"No," The nurse said. Piper groaned in pain.

The doctor walked into the room. "Okay, what do we have here, Piper?" He asked.

"Pain!" Piper groaned.

"Easy, Piper," Prue murmured as she went over to her sister. "Where's Leo?"

"Work…Ow!" Piper cried.

"Okay, you need a C-section right away, Piper! Your baby's in distress," The doctor said.

"But my husband."

Prue quickly went out of the room and to her baby sisters. "Find Leo now, Paige!" She demanded.

Paige quickly went to find a place to orb. She asked no questions of her oldest sister. Phoebe did.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby's in distress. They're doing a C-section."

"Oh, God!"

"It'll be okay, Phoebe!"

Prue hoped she was right. Piper was prepped for her C-section. Paige hadn't shown back up with Leo yet. Piper was begging and pleading for Prue as she was prepped for her C-section.

"Paige's getting Leo," Prue said.

"I need you with me!" Piper sobbed with tears in her hands.

"We can get you into some scrubs quickly," A nurse said.

Prue nodded. She changed into a pair of scrubs quickly. She then went into the operating room with her sister, trying to keep her calm.

"Try and be calm for us, Piper," Her doctor said as he worked.

Piper groaned a little.

"Its okay, Piper," Prue soothed. "You're fine." She stood by her sister's head. Piper gave her a pleading look. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Your baby is going to be fine, sweetie." She kissed her sister's forehead and her own tears began to fall.

"We got her!" The doctor said. Then there was the sound of crying.

"Oh, God, thank you," Piper said.

Prue looked over the sheet that blocked her sister from seeing what was going on. She sat the doctor holding the baby. The baby had her umbilical cord around her neck. Another doctor quickly cut the cord from around the baby's neck. Prue gave a sigh of relief.

"She's okay, sweetie," Prue told her sister. "She's okay." Piper looked at her sister. "She had her umbilical cord around her neck, but they cut it and she is fine," She whispered.

More tears streamed down Piper's cheeks.

Piper was fine after she got to see her daughter. Prue held her niece for her sister to see. The doctors closed Piper back up while this was going on.

"She's fine, Pipe," Prue said. "She's fine."

Piper cried again as her daughter was held her head. She reached to touch her.

Sometime later, Prue went to tell Phoebe that Piper and the baby were both okay. Paige was back with Leo. They were all waiting in the waiting room.

"Please tell me they're okay," Phoebe said as soon as she saw Prue.

Leo had been quiet the whole time. He felt Piper's pain when she had been having the C-section, along with right before it. He didn't say anything to Phoebe or Paige, because he didn't want to worry them, but he didn't say whether Piper was okay after he had stopped feeling her pain.

Prue went to speak as she looked at her baby sisters. "She's fine," Leo said. His sister-in-laws looked at him.

"How do you know?" Phoebe asked.

"I can feel Piper's pain. I felt it when she was in there."

"You should have told us that!" Paige said.

"Piper and the baby are both fine," Prue intervened. "You can see them now."

"How are Piper and the baby?" Gideon asked Prue. She came to Magic School to get her children. She and her non-orbing sisters wrote a spell that conjured a door that led right to Magic School.

"Piper and the baby are both fine. The C-section went well."

"Leo left in a panic after Paige told him what was going on."

Prue nodded. Leo had been in a meeting with the Elders when Paige found him. "Well, the baby had her umbilical cord around her neck."

"Oh, dear," Gideon said.

"She's fine now. As is Piper. She just gave us a scare."

"What is her full name? Leo only told me her first name."

"Kimberly Nicole Halliwell-Wyatt."

Gideon nodded. "Well, get your children and be on your way. I'm sure your husband would like to see you."

"Yes. You should know that there will be one more Charmed baby born this year."

"Are you expecting again?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. I'm due November 11. I saw my OB/GYN earlier this week."

"Well, the best of luck. And if you ever want to leave your children in our nursery again, please do. We'll even look after them for you everyday while you work."

"Thanks. I might take you up on that offer. That way Piper only has to worry about Kimberly and not my babies."

Gideon nodded.

Prue was very glad to get Nathan and Samantha and get back to the Manor. It had been a very long evening.

Chapter 23

"Remember I have an OB appointment Wednesday at 10 am," Prue said to her husband on the morning at the start of her twenty-fourth week of her second pregnancy.

"I'll try to be there, Prue, but people are going to get killed from now and then," Andy replied.

"But we're finding out the sex of the baby."

One year old, Nathan and Samantha gave a squeal of delight at the mention of a baby. The twins had turned one year old three days ago. They both had said their first word. It had been "Baby". They had been referring to their Baby cousin, Kimberly, who was exactly four months old.

"We already have a son and daughter. Why not be surprised?" Andy asked.

"Because I want to know. I hate surprises and you know that."

"Okay, well, I'll try to be at your appointment so you won't yell at me later."

"Thank you," Prue smiled.

Andy looked at his watch. "I have to go." He got up from the kitchen table. He kissed wife and kids good-bye.

It was Sunday, July 22, 2001 and almost 8 o'clock in the morning. The house would be active shortly. Prue had seen signs of Piper with Kimberly. But Phoebe was still asleep.

"If you had a son and a daughter of your own children and were pregnant with your third, would you find out the sex of the baby?" Prue asked all her sisters later that afternoon.

The four Charmed ones were out to lunch with the twins and Kimberly. Kimberly was asleep in her carrier. The twins sat in highchairs coloring. Prue and Phoebe kept them entertained.

"Yes," Paige said. "I'd want to know, because I hate suspense in real life. Suspense in movies and books is fine."

"I'd find out the sex of the baby for all my children," Phoebe said. "I'd want to prepare my older children for an incoming brother or sister. They should know what sibling was coming in to take their place."

"All you three took my place when you were born," Prue said.

"I was given away, so don't yell at me," Paige said. "Blame Piper and Phoebe."

"You and Phoebe were in the important ones, Prue," Piper chirped in. "I was the middle child! The middle child isn't important. The youngest and oldest _always_ get the attention. Plus I was the damn mediator for you and Phoebe, and still am."

"Focus," Prue said.

"Why do you ask about finding out the sex of the baby with your third child?"

"Andy was wondering why I want to know the sex of the baby. He said we should be surprised."

"You hate surprises!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Exactly!"

"Knowing and not knowing the sex of a baby is a good and bad thing. It depends on the situation with the baby. I think if you're giving your child up for adoption, you shouldn't know the sex of the child, that way parting can be easy and you don't dwell on a dream of having kept your baby," Piper said.

"I kind of think it was a good thing Mom passed away so many months after Paige was born. That way she wouldn't think of the daughter she gave up, but in her death she was able to watch over us and Paige," Phoebe said.

"Mom said giving up Paige was the hardest thing she ever did."

"Hey, she did what she had to do," Paige said.

"Anyway," Prue said changing the subject.

On Wednesday morning, Prue lay on the medical table, waiting for her doctor. She lay with her eye closed, enjoying the quiet. She heard the door. She opened her eyes and looked at the door. A smile popped on her face.

"I'm here," Andy said.

"Yay," Prue said.

Andy closed the door. He walked over to Prue and gave her a kiss. He then took a seat.

"Knock, knock," The doctor said, opening the door.

"We're descent," Prue said.

"_We're_ descent?" The doctor saw Andy. She laughed. "I wasn't interrupting, anything."

"We don't kiss and tell!"

"Bullshit!" Andy coughed.

Prue glared at her husband. The doctor laughed. "How are you feeling today, Prue?"

"Fine."

The doctor nodded. She then did her check-up on Prue. "Everything looks great, Prue. You and the baby are doing just fine. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yep," Prue said.

"Sure," Andy said.

The doctor smiled. "It's a…"

Chapter 24

"…boy."

"Yes!"

Prue looked at her husband. He wore a bright smile on his face. "I thought you didn't care whether we had a boy or a girl? You wanted to be surprised."

Andy just grinned.

"Someone needs to keep the Trudeau legacy going," The doctor added.

"We already have one son," Prue said, still looking at her husband.

"The more the merrier," Andy said.

"True. We need more boys in our family."

"It's a boy!" Andy announced, walking through the front door of the Manor when got home from work that evening.

"Congratulations, Andy," Piper said walking down-stairs. She was followed by Leo, who had three-month-old, Kimberly in his arms.

"Oh, sorry, is she sleeping?" Andy asked, referring to his niece.

"Yes and no," Leo said.

"Your wife is up-stairs," Piper said from near the front door. She was headed off to the club to work that evening.

Andy nodded. He headed up-stairs. He saw Piper kiss her husband and daughter good-bye as he went.

Prue was in the bedroom. Nathan and Samantha were on the bed with her, playing.

"Daddy's home," Andy said, walking into the room.

"Dada!" The twins squealed with delight.

"Hi," Prue smiled.

"Hey," Andy said. He got on the bed with his wife and kids. He leaned over to Prue and kissed her. He then kissed the twins.

"How was the rest of your day?" Prue asked.

"Fine. I'm glad to be home at a decision time, but we'll see if I get called or paged later."

"That's the life of a cop for you."

"Yes, but I'm home now."

"And your point?" Prue asked.

"It's family time."

"Our own little family, or my sisters and their significant others?"

"Our own little family. Piper is off to work. I have no idea where Phoebe is and I'm sure Paige is out on a date."

"Yes, to Paige and Phoebe."

"Oh, Phoebe's out on a date?"

"Yes, she and Cole are out."

"So a family dinner?"

"Yes, Piper actually made enough dinner for you and me when she cooked for her and Leo earlier. I'll have to come up with something for our little ones, though."

"I love living with your sisters. We have live-in baby-sitters and a chef," Andy said.

Prue chuckled. "We're not living in the house forever. Unless my sisters all move out. But I know Phoebe will move out, because she'll eventually get married and have kids of her own. She'll want her own place for that."

"Well, Phoebe can move out. But we'll keep Piper and Leo here, because Piper is our chef."

Prue laughed. "If I told Piper and Phoebe you only thought of them as live-in baby-sitters and our chef, they would hate you. But they would admit to the live-in baby-sitter thing. I'm a live-in baby-sitter. I'll watch Kimberly while Piper and Leo both go out or something."

"So kick Phoebe out!"

"You are not being nice."

"Well, if Phoebe moves out, we can have a room for our children and then Piper and Leo can have a room for their children."

"Okay, one day someone is going to move out. We'll see how long you and I last here after our third child is born."

"Yep, my second son."

"Well, guess what? I'm going to name him."

"I have to live the name too, babe."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

Prue shook her head. "We'll see about that." She grabbed onto Nathan and got up from the bed. She was going to make Andy love his daughter just as much as he was going to love his sons.

Chapter 25

"Wake up, Andy," Prue said on a Saturday morning, a week and few days later. Andy didn't stir. "Andy, wake up!" She shook him.

Andy groaned. He looked at the clock. It was 9:30. "It's my day off, Prue. Let me sleep, please."

"NO!"

"Excuse me?" He said, shooting up in bed.

Prue crossed her arms over her chest. "I said, 'No!' You are going to spend the day with your daughter! I am going to take Nathan for the day."

"Come on, Prue, why can't I spend the day with my son?"

"_Our_ son! You spend your time with Nathan all the fucking time. You are going to start spending it with your daughter! Your daughter is already a year-old and you haven't spent much time with her _alone_. I'm beginning to think I should have had twin sons, because it seems like you don't want a daughter."

"Don't say that! I do want a daughter," Andy said. He got up from the bed.

"Then why are you so gun-oh for your sons and not for your daughter?"

"I'm being a typical man, Prue. A lot of men want lots of sons. I'm one of them!"

"You're even lucky you're getting sons, because of my mother having had four daughters!"

"Why are you making such a big deal of this, Prue?"

"Because my father walked out on me and my two little sisters! He didn't try hard enough to fight for us. He just left us to our grandmother. I don't mind being raised my grandmother, but my father was absent from our lives for twenty years! He showed up after Grams died and then disappeared again. I only made amends with him for my children, plus you and my sisters asked me too."

Tears streamed down Prue's cheeks. "I want you to have a great relationship with Samantha! I want you to be there everyday of our daughter's life as she grows up. I wanted something different for my children compared to me. I wanted them to have both parents in their lives, unlike me and my sisters."

Andy wrapped his arms around his wife. "I'm sorry, Prue. I have been spending a lot of my time with Nathan, yes. I want to have a good father-son relationship with him. It is important to start establishing that."

"You need to develop a good relationship with Samantha too."

Andy looked at Prue. She looked at him with tear stained cheeks. "Yes, I do. I'll spend the whole day with her."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, baby." He kissed her.

Prue hugged him. Being pregnant sucked. She only had that little episode, because of her damn hormones.

Andy spent the rest of the morning and the afternoon with Samantha. He took her to the zoo. She really enjoyed the animal shows, especially the ones with the birds. She liked seeing the fish in the aquarium too.

After the zoo, Andy took her to the park. He took her to the swings, which she loved.

Andy got home in the afternoon, which was in time for the twins afternoon nap. Instead of putting her in her own crib to sleep, Andy took her to nap with him.

"This guy is out," Paige said, carrying her nephew into the Manor.

"Here, I'll put him down," Prue said. Paige gave her nephew to his mother. Prue headed up-stairs. She saw Andy's car was there when she and Paige got home. She went into their bedroom to see if he was taking a nap himself.

Prue saw Andy sleeping with Samantha. Samantha was asleep on her stomach, sleeping on top of him. Prue smiled. She decided to have Nathan join him. She placed her son down on her side of the bed. She then got some pillows and put them on the edge to keep him from rolling off.

"Andy," Prue whispered into his ear.

Andy was startled. He saw Prue, but calmed down. "Hey," He whispered.

"Hi. Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, thanks. I needed it, Prue."

Prue smiled. "Nathan is asleep on my side of the bed. Don't roll over on him."

"Join us."

Prue nodded. "Give me a minute." She left the room and took care of Paige. She then came back and joined her husband and children for a nap. She moved the pillows and grabbed onto Nathan, careful not to disturb him. She then lay down in her spot. She put Nathan in between her and Andy. She then closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful afternoon nap.

Chapter 26

Nearly three months later, it was October, and Prue and Andy's one year wedding anniversary. It was the same for Piper and Leo. Phoebe and Paige decided to watch their nieces and nephew, while their sisters and brother-in-laws went out to celebrate their anniversary. The two couples decided to go out for a double date. The two couples could celebrate being married for a year alone later that night.

"Here's to sixty-nine more years of marriage," Andy toasted.

"Sixty-nine?" Prue asked.

"Yes."

"I'll be a hundred years old by then!"

"Exactly."

Prue chuckled.

"To sixty-nine, plus more years for Leo and me," Piper said.

"Here, here," Leo said.

Prue tapped her bottle of mineral water to her sister's, husband's, and brother-in-law's drinks. The four were at P3 sitting in their private booth. They had all gone out to dinner and then went to P3 to finish off the rest of the night. Prue and Piper both wanted to dance too.

"So Prue, you have a birthday in exactly one week," Piper said.

"Yes, I do," Prue smiled. "I'll be thirty-one. But I'm still young, hot, and sexy."

"That's for damn sure!" Andy said.

Piper and Leo laughed.

"Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome," Andy murmured. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

"You'll be starting your thirty-eighth week of pregnancy too," Leo said. "I bet you're excited."

"I will be so glad to get this little boy out of my uterus and into my arms," Prue said. "Believe me."

"Me too," Andy said.

"Can't have sex for six weeks after he's born," Piper said.

"Only vaginal," Prue said.

"Ew! I did not need to know you two would still be doing other stuff."

Prue shrugged. She took a sip of her mineral water. "Okay, my bladder is about to explode." She stood up.

"I have to go too," Piper said. She jumped up and followed her older sister. "I have an idea." She linked arms with Prue.

"Explain after I pee." Prue pulled her arm from her sister and ran to the bathroom. She was not going to make it. There was no line, thank God.

Piper waited for her sister, leaning up against the counter. She heard a toilet flush and Prue walked out of a stall. "Better?"

"Much," Prue replied. She walked up to a sink and washed her hands. "What's your idea?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could select a slow song for the DJ to play and then tell him to say that it's dedicated from us to our husbands."

"Lovely idea, Pipes. Do you have a song in mind?" She grabbed some paper towels and dried her hands.

"The Power of Love by Celine Dion."

"Ooh, I love it. That is one of my favorite songs of hers."

"Mine too."

Prue smiled. "Okay, do you need to go?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, let's go to the DJ now!" She linked arms with Piper. The two walked out of the bathroom and up to the DJ stand.

"Hello, good evening, everyone," Piper said over a microphone. That got everyone's attention in the club.

"Is this a bad sign?" Andy asked Leo.

"I have no idea," Leo answered, honestly. "An anniversary surprise."

"Probably."

"Okay," Piper said. "A year ago today, my older sister, Prue and I were married in a double wedding to loves of our lives. So today is our wedding anniversaries to our husbands."

The crowd clapped. Leo and Andy looked at each other. They both stood up and headed to the stage.

"This next song is dedicated to my husband, Inspector Andy Trudeau, and Piper's husband, Leo Wyatt," Prue said.

"All right, Andy and Leo, your wives dedicate The Power of Love by Celine Dion to you," The DJ said.

Prue and Piper got down from the stage as their husbands approached it. The DJ waited until each wife was with her husband. He then began to play the song.

_The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling by like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes_

"It was Piper's idea," Prue said.

"I love it," Andy said. Prue laughed.

I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake

'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side

'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

_We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love_

The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear suddenly

_The feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away_

'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

_We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love_

_The power of love_

"Happy Anniversary, baby," Prue said, kissing her husband.

"Happy Anniversary."

Chapter 27

On Monday, October 29, 2001, Prue went into labor with baby number three. She felt pain in her stomach as soon as she woke up that morning. It was when she woke up with Andy that she felt the pain. Andy blew off work to go to the hospital with Prue. He knew it would be a long episode, but he preferred to be with his wife in her time of need.

"Please tell me this kid is ready to come out," Prue asked after nearly eighteen hours of labor.

"He sure is," The doctor said. "You're dilated ten centimeters."

"Yay."

"Finally," Andy smiled. Prue smiled back at him.

Nurses got everything ready for Prue's delivery. Andy would be in the delivery room with her, of course. Piper and Leo were at home with the twins and Kimberly. Phoebe and Paige were at the hospital with their sister. Paige would get to witness the birth of her nephew.

"The last time Prue gave birth," Phoebe said. "Piper and I held up her legs for her. I'm going get that duty again and you get it for the first time."

Paige smiled. "Anything to be in the delivery room with Prue."

"We have to put you to work to be able to be in the delivery room," Prue said. "Andy has the duty of holding my hand."

"I'll do whatever. I'd even be in your place right now."

"No, I pushed out two kids already. I can do a third one."

"But you'll only be pushing out one this time," Andy said.

Prue nodded.

A few minutes later, the doctors and nurses were ready to deliver the baby. Phoebe and Paige were already doing their job and holding their oldest sister's legs.

"Okay, and push," The doctor said.

Prue began to push. Within moment or two, the baby's head began to appear.

"Oh, my God, I see his head!" Paige said. "He has hair!" She looked at her oldest sister and brother-in-law. They both smiled at her.

"Okay, the head is all the way out," The doctor said. "Rest a moment, Prue."

Prue did just that. Paige was so excited. It was a little disgusting to be looking at her sister's vay-jay-jay, but something wonderful was coming out of it.

Prue began to push again a minute later.

"That's it. Keep pushing, Prue," Phoebe said. "He's coming."

Prue gave a groan and one last push. Then there was the sound of crying.

"It's definitely a boy," The doctor said.

Andy cut the umbilical cord of his second born son. Prue held him for a little bit before he was to be cleaned up.

"Hi baby," Prue said. "Welcome to the world." Andy kissed the top of his son's forehead.

Prue looked at her little sisters. They both had tears streaming down their cheeks. "No, why are you crying?" She asked. Tears formed in her own eyes.

"This was the first time I got see a nephew born. It was a beautiful sight," Paige said.

"I'm crying, because she's crying," Phoebe said. "But witnessing the birth of your own nephew is great."

Prue smiled. "Well, stop, please. My hormones are going crazy. We can all cry together later with Piper."

"Oh, bonding with your sisters by crying. How lovely," Andy said.

"Piper is going to cry, because she's like me," Phoebe said. "We both cry when someone else cries. You'll be crying eventually."

Prue nodded.

"Do we have a name?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," Prue said. "Matthew."

"Matthew Leonardo Trudeau," Andy added.

"Matthew Leonardo?" Paige asked.

"Yes, his middle name is for after his uncle," Prue said. "We haven't told Piper or Leo his name yet, so don't tell them."

"My lips are sealed," Phoebe said.

Chapter 28

"Hey, new mother of three," Piper said, walking into Prue's hospital room later that afternoon. Matthew had been born on October 30 at 12:01 AM.

"Hi," Prue smiled. She was in her hospital room alone. Andy was at home, sleeping. Piper came to see her sister solo.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. I'm still tired and I'm sore. But the soreness will go away, eventually. Where's Leo?"

"Doing his job," Piper smiled. She took a seat beside her sister's bedside.

"Have you seen your new nephew yet?"

"No, I wanted to see how my sister was before I went to see him."

"Yes, well, I'm fine. And while you're here." Prue pressed a button, calling the nurse's station. A minute later, the nurse walked into the room.

"What can I get you, Prue?" She asked.

"My baby boy, please. My sister is here."

The nurse nodded. She left the room and went to get Matthew.

"Did Phoebe, Paige, or Andy you his name?" Prue asked Piper.

"Just his first," Piper replied.

Prue nodded.

The nurse came back in the room a few minutes later with Matthew. "Here he is," She said. She gave him to his mother.

"Thank you," Prue said.

"You're welcome. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm just fine."

The nurse smiled and left the room then. Piper got up from her seat and took a look at her newborn nephew for the first time.

"Oh, he's so cute, Prue," She said.

"Thank you. So you know his name is Matthew, right?"

"Yes. Nobody would tell me his middle name, because they said you wanted to tell me."

Prue nodded. "I did. Andy choice Matthew for his first name and I chose his middle name."

"And what is it?"

"Leonardo," Prue replied.

"Really?"

"Yes, I decided that since Nathan's middle name is for after his father, I would give his brother the middle name of another person in the family. I chose Leonardo for after his uncle, because Leo is like the brother I never had and he helped make me an aunt."

Piper laughed. "Yes, I thank him everyday for making me a mother and being one of the numerous reasons I get up in the morning."

"Damn girl!"

"Oh, my God, Prue!"

Prue laughed. "I'm just kidding, Piper. I know what you mean. You thank him verbally and with lots of hugs and kisses. I do the same with Andy."

Piper smiled. "May I hold Matthew Leonardo Trudeau?"

"Yes, you may."

Piper's smile widened as he took her nephew into her arms. "Hello, Matthew. I'm your Aunt Piper. I'm the mother of your cousin, Kimberly. She's seven months older than you, but you two are still the age, having been born in the same year. Yes, you are."

Prue smiled.

"You picked the perfect day to be born. Tomorrow is Halloween. I think all your cousins who will be born in the near future thank you being born super early this morning, so they don't have to be unhappy on your birthday. Halloween is for all children and having a birthday on a holiday is no fun for those around you."

Prue shook her head. "Be nice or give me my child back."

Piper shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm going to keep him for myself and Leo!"

"Don't _steal_ my baby! Tie your husband to your bed and have your way with him many times until you know you're knocked up."

Piper grinned. "Thanks for the advice, sis. Is that how you got pregnant with Matthew?"

Prue smirked. "I'll never tell!"

Piper laughed. "No, you probably handcuffed Andy to your bed!"

"I'm still never going to tell."

Piper nodded. "Can I borrow some handcuffs?"

"If you want the sex toy handcuffs, you had better ask Phoebe or Paige for theirs. I always use Andy's metal ones."

Piper snorted.

"Did you just snort?" Prue laughed.

Piper nodded.

Prue laughed again. "I love you, Piper."

"I love you too, Prue. And I'm serious about borrowing some handcuffs."

"Bottom draw of my nightstand. They're the sex toy handcuffs."

Piper laughed. She gave her nephew back to her sister. "Okay, I need to leave. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Prue looked down at her son in her arms. His eyes were open and he looked right up at her. She smiled. "I think in the next year or so, you'll have a little cousin who is Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's child."

A half hour later, Prue got a call from her husband. Andy said Piper had woken him up and came into their bedroom to borrow something from Prue. He didn't care as long as she grabbed whatever it was quickly. Piper then headed over to Prue's nightstand and grabbed something from the bottom draw. Andy saw what she had grabbed and didn't want to go back to sleep. He said he was going to shower and come back to the hospital.

"I'm sorry, baby," Prue said. "But that is funny."

"Yeah, well, as long as they keep it in their bedroom while I'm here," Andy replied.

Prue laughed. "Okay, take your shower, get dressed and get back here."

"Way ahead of you."

Prue heard the sounds of water running. She chuckled.

Chapter 29

The months following Matthew's birth were very exciting. In January, Piper and Leo announced that Piper was pregnant with their second child. Everyone was thrilled. Prue and Andy decided it was time to find a place of their own.

Nearly two months later, on March 16, 2002, Phoebe and Cole were married. Their wedding was traditional and took place in a church. Prue, Piper, and Paige were bride's maids, of course. Prue was the maid of honor. Paige said when she got married; Piper would be her maid of honor. Nathan and Samantha were the ring bearer and flower girl for the wedding.

A few months following her wedding, Phoebe announced she was pregnant. She and Cole had been trying for a baby since January.

Prue and Andy moved out of the Manor and into their own house in June. Their house had five bedrooms and four half bathrooms, along with a kitchen, dinning room, and large living room. They also had a swimming pool and hot tub. Paige moved into the Manor after her oldest sister, brother-in-law, and their three kids moved out. Piper invited her to move in.

On August 22, 2002, Piper and Leo welcomed their second child, a son, Kevin Lucas Halliwell-Wyatt. They were so happy that they had a son. Kimberly, who was exactly seventeen months old when her brother was born, was very happy to be a big sister.

In October, when was in her twenty-fourth week of pregnancy, Phoebe found out the sex of her baby. She found out she was having a boy. She and Cole decided on a name after that, Cody James Turner. He was born nearly four months later. Phoebe due date was on Valentine's Day and Cody was a stubborn little baby. He was born a week after Valentine's Day, February 21, 2003. Phoebe was miserable until her son was born. Prue and Piper sympathized with her, because they knew what it was like to be pregnant. Paige did whatever she could to help her sister out.

But when Cody was finally born, Phoebe was overjoyed.

"I need a man," Paige said to Prue as they were out to lunch in November of 2003.

"You do," Prue said. "But you're only twenty-six years old, Paige."

"I just want a boyfriend! I don't care if he is the man of my dreams! I just want a relationship for a few months!"

Prue smiled. "I could set you up with someone."

"Who?"

"Well, Andy knows him. I've met him a couple times and he's a really nice guy."

"Oh, my God, a cop? I love men in uniform!"

Prue laughed. "Well, he's not a man in uniform. He is a cop, though. He's a parole officer."

"That works. What is his name?"

"Henry Mitchell. He's got dark hair and light brown eyes."

"You had me at parole officer."

Prue laughed.

"Okay, you tell Andy to give Henry my number," Paige said.

"Thanksgiving is in a couple weeks. I'll have Andy invite him."

"Doesn't he have his own family?"

"No, he was in foster care until he was eighteen years old."

"Oh, my God, I want to have a date with him before Thanksgiving, Prudence! We both know what it is like not to live with our biological parents."

"Okay, I'll have Andy give Henry your number."

Meanwhile...

"I envy you, Andy," Henry Mitchell said. He was looking at the photos on Andy's desk of the family. They were at the stationhouse.

Andy smiled. He had a picture of him and Prue from their wedding day, a picture of the twins the day they were born, a picture of Matthew the day he was born, a family picture of Andy, Prue, and their three kids, a picture of Kimberly and Kevin with Piper and Leo, a picture of Cody with Phoebe and Cole, a picture of the whole family together, a picture of all the sisters together, and a picture of him with Leo and Cole.

"You'll be married one day too, Henry."

"I hope so. I haven't been real lucky with relationships in recent years," Henry said.

"My youngest sister-in-law is single."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this is here," Andy said. He pointed to Paige in the picture with just her sisters.

"She's gorgeous," Henry smirked.

"Thank you. She is actually the half sister of my wife and other sister-in-laws. They all have the same mother. Paige was adopted, actually."

"Why?"

Andy shrugged. "None of us like to talk about it. If you want to hear it, you should talk my wife and sister-in-laws."

Henry nodded. "So can I have Paige's number?"

Andy laughed. "Sure." He wrote down Paige's cell phone and the number for the Manor down. "Tell her you got it from me. I don't care if she yells at me."

Henry smiled. He called Paige then.

Paige's cell phone began to ring. She gave Prue a look. Prue shrugged. Paige pulled out her cell phone and looked at the ID. It read, _Andy_ and then the stationhouse number. "It's your husband."

"Why the hell is he calling you?" Prue asked.

Paige shrugged. "Hello," She answered.

"Paige Halliwell?" Henry said.

"Matthews," Andy murmured.

"Paige Matthews, actually," Paige said. "Who is this?"

"I'm Henry Mitchell. I got your number from Andy."

"Henry Mitchell," Paige said. Prue laughed.

"Yes."

"Oh, Prue and I were just talking about you."

"Weird."

"Yes, well, what can I do for you?"

"Well, do you have dinner plans tonight, Paige?"

Paige smiled. "No, I'm available for dinner."

"Well, how about I take you out to dinner tonight then?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at say 7 o'clock."

"Seven is fine. I'll be home then."

"Great, I'll get directions to your place from Andy," Henry said.

"Sounds good."

"See you at seven."

"Bye," Paige said. She looked at Prue.

"Oh, my god," Prue said.

"I have a date tonight."

"Yay!"

Chapter 30

Paige's date with Henry was a lot of fun. The two continued to see each other and they became serious within a few months. Prue and the rest of her sisters were glad Paige had a boyfriend. She was less annoying and didn't complain about wanting to be married and have kids of her own. Paige enjoyed just being in a relationship with someone.

"Come on, Sami, come to Daddy," Andy said.

Three-year-old, Samantha swam to her father from the shallow end to the deep end of the pool.

"Go Sami," Nathan shouted after his twin sister.

"You can do it, baby. Come on," Andy said.

Prue and Andy had had their kids swimming since they were infants. They took courses when the kids were all infants. Then when they got their house nearly two years ago, they had their kids in the pool constantly with them, teaching them to swim and everything. They still continued the classes for their kids and then the kids practiced at home.

"You're almost there, Samantha," Prue said from the shallow end of the pool with Nathan and Matthew.

Andy held his arms out, ready to grab his daughter. "And she made it," He said.

"Yay," Prue clapped.

"My turn," Nathan said.

"All right, come here," Andy said.

The phone began to ring. "I got it," Prue said. "Stay here, Matt." She walked over to the stairs and got out of the pool. Nathan swam over his father. Matthew stayed at the shallow end of the pool.

Prue dried her hands and arms off. She then grabbed the phone off the patio table. "Hello."

"Auntie Prue," Three-year-old, Kimberly said on the other end.

"Hello Kimmy," Prue said. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm going to have a little sister like you, Mommy, and Aunt Phoebe," Kimberly replied.

"Prue," Piper said getting on the phone.

"Did I hear my niece correctly? She's going to have a little sister?"

"Yes. I'm preggers!"

"Oh, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I wanna talk to Aunt Piper," Samantha said as she came up to her mother. Andy was still in the pool with Nathan and Matthew.

"Tell Sami the good news, Pipes," Prue said. She placed the phone to her daughter's ear.

"Hi Aunt Piper," Samantha said.

"Hi Sami," Piper replied. "Guess what?"

"You're having another baby."

"That's right."

"Yay, I'm going to have another cousin."

"What's going on?" Andy asked from the shallow end of the pool with their sons.

"Piper's pregnant," Prue said.

"Aunt Piper's having another baby?" Nathan asked.

"That's right."

"Yay!"

"Tell her I said congratulations," Andy said.

Prue nodded. She took the phone from her daughter. "Andy says congratulations, sweetie."

"Tell him thanks," Piper said. "I'm six weeks along. I have to tell Phoebe and Cole. Bye."

"Bye," Prue said. She hung up the phone. She looked at Samantha.

"Mommy, I want a baby sister!" Samantha said.

"Me too!" Nathan said, overhearing his twin sister.

Prue smiled. She looked at her husband. Andy smiled back at her with a wink. She smiled at her daughter. "I think your daddy and I can arrange that."

"Yay," Samantha said. She walked back to the pool and quickly. She and her brothers, plus their cousins got yelled at constantly when they ran around the pool.

Later that night, after the kids were put to bed, Andy and Prue were back in the pool. It was romance time for the parents.

"So about Sami and Nate's request for a baby sister," Prue said. "What do you say?"

Andy smiled. He grabbed onto his wife. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do I say to another child?"

"Yeah."

"Are you willing to get pregnant? You will be the one carrying around the baby."

"I'm more that willing."

Andy smiled. "Okay, well, another child might be nice. Maybe we can get lucky and have two sons and two daughters."

Prue smiled. "The twins do want a baby sister."

"Well, how about we get started?"

Prue chuckled as he kissed her. "Now is the perfect time!"

"Goodie," Andy said. He kissed her again. "Is it wrong that I don't want to leave the pool?"

Prue laughed. "I think we'd be more successful in the bedroom or shower."

Andy laughed. "The shower it is then."

Prue giggled.

Chapter 31

Well, Piper was not the only sister of Prue's that was pregnant. In the beginning of July, Phoebe announced she was pregnant with her and Cole's second child. Paige wasn't complaining about two sisters being pregnant and one trying to get pregnant. She liked where she and Henry were in their relationship.

Prue and Andy tried getting pregnant for a few months. They were successful in their third month of trying. When her period of was late, Prue didn't say anything to Andy or anyone. When she was two weeks late for her period, she took a home pregnancy test. She took it at three in the morning when she had needed to use the bathroom. It was very lucky Andy had the day off.

"Oh, my God, Andy!" Prue shouted, running out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

"What?" Andy shouted back, waking up quickly.

"I'm pregnant!" Prue said.

Andy took in the room for a minute. It was dark, except for the light from the bathroom. He looked at the clock, which read 3:06 AM.

"What the hell, Prue?" He said.

"I'm pregnant!" Prue said.

"You decided to tell me at 3 in the morning."

"I just took a pregnancy test and it said I'm pregnant!"

Andy shook his head with a smile. He got up from the bed and went over to his wife. "First off, don't do this again. Second off…" He kissed his wife passionately on the lips. That was how Prue knew he was happy.

"I'm sorry," Prue said after their kiss.

"Mommy, Daddy," Now four-year-old, Samantha said, pushing her parent's door open.

"Hi, sweetheart," Prue said.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh, did our shouting wake you up, baby?" Andy asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

"We're sorry, sweetheart." He walked over to his daughter and picked her up. "Mommy just got very excited about something."

"What?"

"Mama," Two-year old, Matthew said, walking into his parents' room.

Prue shook her head. "Sorry, I woke you up, little one." She picked her youngest up. Nathan was the only one still asleep.

"Why was Mommy so excited, Daddy?" Samantha asked.

"I'm going to have a baby, Sami!" Prue said, looking at her daughter in her husband's arms.

"A baby?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, you're going to be a big brother."

"Yay."

"I'm getting the little sister I want?" Samantha asked.

"Hopefully, it'll be a little sister for you, sweets," Andy said.

Samantha smiled and hugged her daddy.

"Come on, let's go back to sleep," Prue said. She placed Matthew down on the bed. He quickly crawled to head of the bed. Andy placed Samantha down. Prue left the room. She went to get Nathan. She didn't want to leave him out.

"Its morning already," Nathan yawned.

"No, I woke Sami and Matt up with shouting. They're light sleepers," Prue said. "I'm going to have a baby, Nate."

"Really?"

"Yeah, hopefully the baby will be a girl for the little sister you want."

"Yay," Nathan said.

Prue smiled. She picked him up and carried him back to the master bedroom. Andy was awake, waiting for them, but Samantha and Matthew were both sound asleep. Their bed was big enough for them and the kids. Samantha was asleep next to Andy. Matthew was on her other side. Prue placed Nathan down on the bed. He went right over next to his little brother.

Prue made sure Nathan was comfortable.

"Night, baby," Andy said.

"Night," Prue said. She blew him a kiss.

"Right back to you."

Prue smiled.

In the dark, she saw Andy and Samantha cuddle up. She smiled. Samantha was a daddy's little girl. Prue was very happy for that. She really hoped that the baby she was pregnant with was a girl. She wanted another daughter. Andy wanted another daughter. Nathan and Samantha wanted a little sister. Matthew just wanted to be a big brother and he was going to be one. She wondered if he cared whether the baby was a boy or a girl.

Prue was definitely going to find out the sex of the baby. She knew she was probably only six weeks along, so she had awhile before she could find out the sex.

Chapter 32

On January 19, 2005, in her twenty-fourth week of pregnancy, Prue went to see her OB. She was going to find out the sex of the baby. Everyone was hoping for a girl, even Matthew.

Piper had had baby number three of her and Leo on December 22, 2004. She was named Kayla Abigail. Phoebe was due March 2nd. She was going to have another boy.

Paige and Henry celebrated their year anniversary of dating in November. Henry asked Paige to marry him and she said yes.

Everything was going great in the Charmed One's lives.

"Oh, my goodness," The doctor said.

"What?" Prue asked. She was at her doctor's appointment with Paige.

"Is everything okay?" Paige asked.

"Yes, everything is fine," The doctor said. "You're having twins again.

"Twins again?"

"I see two babies on the screen."

"Wow," Prue smiled.

"They're both girls too."

"Double the trouble," Paige said.

Prue laughed.

After her appointment, Paige drove Prue to see Andy at work. He wasn't too busy, so he could talk for a little bit.

"Hey sweetie," He greeted her, getting up from his desk.

"Hi," Prue smiled. She hugged and kissed him. "Hi Darryl."

"Hi Prue," Darryl said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks." She took a seat in the chair next to Andy's desk. He sat back down at his desk.

"How was the appointment?" He asked.

"It was great. I have a big surprise for you!"

"We're having a girl?"

"Yes," Prue said.

"Sweet."

"Congratulations," Darryl said.

"We're having two, actually."

Andy gave his wife a look. She smiled. "Twins, again?"

"Yeah," Prue replied.

"Is that possible?" Darryl asked.

"Women in their thirties have a good chance of having multiples."

Darryl nodded.

"We got lucky the first time, because Prue was only in her late twenties with Nate and Sami," Andy said.

Darryl nodded his head again.

"What do you think, though, baby?" Prue asked. "We're having two more daughters."

Andy smiled. "That's great, baby. I'm happy."

Prue smiled. Andy got up from his seat and went over to her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. He pulled away after a few moments.

"I love you," He murmured.

"I love you too," Prue said. "Thank you."

"No, thank you for both of them, because you're carrying them."

"You helped me make them, or one of them, because the egg split on its own."

Andy nodded. "It's all great, baby." He kissed her again.

The twins and Matthew were excited to hear they were not going to have just one little sister, but two. Samantha was the most excited.

"Can I name them?" Samantha asked.

"Your daddy and I are the ones to do that," Prue said.

"I know, but I want to name them."

"What would you name them?"

"Piper and Paige. They're my favorite aunts."

"Don't say that to Aunt Phoebe."

Samantha stuck her tongue out.

"I'm serious, Sami. Your aunt will hate your other aunts, because they're your favorite."

"Okay, but can we name one of my baby sisters Piper, please?"

"Yes, because you like that name!"

Chapter 33

"Samantha gave me name suggestions for the twins," Prue said to Andy later that evening. They were already going over what they wanted to name the two new coming editions.

"What?" Andy asked. He walked out of the bathroom. Prue sat on the bed, reading a book of baby names.

"Piper and Paige: after her two favorite aunts."

Andy chuckled. He got on the bed next to his wife. "Do they know this?"

"Oh, hell no. If I tell them, one of them will blab to Phoebe that they're Samantha's favorite aunts."

Andy shook his head. "Does she have a favorite uncle?"

"Leo and Cole are her favorite uncles. They have powers. She likes Henry, though and can't wait to be the flower girl in his and Paige's wedding."

Paige and Henry were getting married on the first Saturday of June of the year, the 4th. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were bride's maids, of course. Piper was the maid of honor, because Prue had been Phoebe's maid of honor. Paige didn't care about not having been a maid of honor for any of her sisters.

Samantha and Kimberly were flowers girls for the wedding. Nathan, Matthew, and Kevin were ring bearers. Andy was one of Henry's groom's men. Since Paige didn't have a father to walk her down the aisle or give her away at the ceremony, Leo would be doing so. He was honored. Paige was the closest to Leo out of her brother-in-laws too, because he had helped her a lot about being both a witch and Whitelighter. He was more patient with her that her sisters had been when they were teaching her stuff and trying to work with her.

"I'm her favorite father, though," Andy said.

"You're her only father and we're going to keep it that way," Prue said.

"Yes, well, what if something were to happen to me suddenly, Prue."

"Don't talk like that, Andy! I know your job is dangerous and all, plus you could also get into a sudden car accident, but do not think or talk like that! You know how much I hate that!"

"I'm sorry, baby, but it's the truth."

Prue shook her head. "Change of subject, please. What would you like to name our two unborn daughters?"

"I have no clue."

"Does that mean I can name them then?" Prue smiled.

"Well, give me some ideas for names."

"What about Allison and Melissa?"

Andy nodded his head. "I like those. Let's use those."

Prue laughed. "Okay, what about middle names?"

"Okay, let me come up with those."

Prue put the book of baby names down and then reached for her reading book while her husband came up with middle names for their unborn daughters.

"Allison Margaret and Melissa Elena," Andy finally said.

"I like those," Prue said.

"Good. That's what we're naming them."

Prue shook her head.

Chapter 34

A month and four days later, Prue and Andy were given another nephew. Phoebe had her and Cole's second son, Connor Wilson Turner. He was born February 23rd, two days after his older brother's second birthday.

Exactly six weeks later, Prue went into labor with the twins. She was in her thirty-fifth week, which was typical for twins to be born at. (A/N: researched that. I should have done that when Prue was pregnant with Nathan and Samantha). The doctors decided to do a C-section as well. Multiples were delivered through c-sections sometimes too.

"Well, here we are at the hospital," Andy said into his video camera. "Allison and Melissa are going to be welcomed into the world very soon."

He turned the camera to Prue. "He's the beautiful mother-to-be of five."

Prue smiled into the camera. "Melissa and Allison, one day you'll be watching this video. This is you in my belly right now." Andy put the camera on Prue's pregnant belly. "Soon you'll be out and in our arms. Your father and I can handle twins. Nathan and Samantha are twins. Aunt Piper was right; leave the multiple births to me."

"Speaking of Samantha and Nathan," Andy said. He turned the camera to his children. Nathan, Samantha, and Matthew were sitting on the sofa that was in Prue's labor room. "Here are the first three born children of the Halliwell-Trudeau family."

Nathan, Samantha, and Matthew waved into the camera.

"We can't wait to see you, Alli and Missy," Nathan said.

"I'm gonna be a great older sister to you two like Mommy is to our aunts," Samantha said.

"I'll be the best big brother ever," Matthew said. "I love you already."

"Here's Aunt Paige," Andy said turning the camera to Paige.

Paige waved into the camera. "Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe send their love. Aunt Phoebe is at home with your six week old cousin, Connor and his two-year-old brother, Cody. Aunt Piper is taking care of your three cousins: four-year-old, Kimberly, two-year-old, Kevin and three and half-mouth old, Kayla. Cody, Kimberly, and Kevin can't wait to meet you. They were excited for the arrivals of Kayla and Connor. You two are next.

"Don't worry about me and not having any kids either. Aunt Paige and her future husband, Henry will be trying for a baby as soon as they're married in June, which is two months."

"Okay, time to get you ready for surgery, Prue," A nurse said, walking into the room.

"Showtime," Andy said into the camera.

Prue was able to give her three older children each a hug and a kiss before Paige took them out to the waiting room. After that she was prepped for surgery. Andy was taken to get into some scrubs so he could be by his wife's side while she had the c-section. He was able to have his camera in there. He had recently gotten into a whole kick with a video camera.

Andy pointed his camera at the medical team. "Here are the people that are going to get Melissa and Allison out of their mother's belly."

"You girls are good hands," The doctor said. "We'll make sure nothing happens to you or your mother."

"Enough with the camera, Andy," Prue said.

Andy nodded. He closed the camera up and sat on a stool near her head. Prue wouldn't let him record the operation. That was a little disturbing.

"Here we go, Prue," The doctor said.

The procedure getting the first baby out was good. Andy opened the camera back up to record his newborn daughter for her first time outside the womb.

"A mess of ick, but you'll be cleaned up soon, darling," Andy said.

Baby A was taken good care of. The doctor proceeded to get Baby B out. When she was out of the womb, Andy recorded her like he had her twin.

"There we have the whole set: Melissa and Allison." He turned the camera to Prue. "How are you holding up, Mommy?"

"I'm fine."

After the surgery and Prue was taken to recovery, Andy went to the waiting room to let Paige know everything went well. When he got there, he saw Henry had showed up.

"Hi Henry," Andy said.

"Hi," Henry said.

"How are Prue and the girls?" Paige asked.

"They're fine. Melissa and Allison are just fine. They're both healthy and Prue is in recovery," Andy said. He went to his children. The three were playing.

"Are the babies born?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, your little sisters are just fine. Your mother is fine too. She has to rest for awhile before you can see her, but she is just fine."

"Good," Nathan said.

"Can we see the babies, Daddy?" Samantha asked.

"Not yet. They're getting cleaned up and then they'll be put in the nursery. We can see them then, okay?"

"Okay."

Chapter 35

About a half hour later, Melissa and Allison were in the nursery. Andy took his children to see their new sisters. Paige and Henry followed.

"Okay, where are they?" Samantha said.

Andy, Paige, and Henry went along the nursery window to find the twins.

"I found them," Paige said. "Right in front."

Samantha was the first there. Paige lifted her first-born niece up to see her little sisters. Matthew came up. Henry was near him, so he picked him up to see. Andy lifted Nathan up too.

"Sissies!" Matthew squealed.

"Yep, those are your little sisters," Henry said.

"I have sisters," Samantha said.

"Yeah, you do," Paige said. Tears streamed down her cheeks. One of the greatest days of her life had been when she discovered she had three half sisters. Being with her birth family had been great.

"Its okay, Paige," Henry said.

Paige smiled. "These are happy tears."

"What do you think, Nate?" Andy asked his oldest son.

"I like them," Nathan replied. "I'll take great care of them."

"Me too," Samantha said.

"Me three," Matthew said.

"Good, because your mom and I are counting on you three to take care of them when we're not around," Andy said.

"You can count on me, Daddy," Samantha said.

When Prue was out of recovery, which was a few hours later, Andy with the three oldest children went to see her first. The kids wanted to know their mom was okay.

"I'm just fine, babies," Prue said. Samantha and Matthew were on her bed with her, hugging her. "I'm tired, but I can sleep more later."

"You should," Andy said.

"I will."

"Mommy, I have two little sisters," Samantha said.

"I know. Are you happy?"

"Yeah."

"What about you, Matty?"

"I'm a big brother like my big brother," Matthew said.

Prue smiled.

"There are some people that want to see you," Andy said. "Are you up for visitors?"

"Yes!"

Andy smiled. He went out into the hall. Piper and Phoebe came in with Melissa and Allison in their arms.

Prue smiled. "Hi."

"Hi, congratulations," Piper said.

"Thanks."

"You did great again, Prue," Phoebe said.

"Thanks. Is Cole with the boys?"

"Yes." It was the evening now.

"Leo's with Kimberly, Kevin, and Kayla," Piper said.

"I figured. Where's Paige?"

"She and Henry left."

"Henry was here?"

"Yes, but he got to see his soon-to-be newborn nieces," Andy said.

Prue smiled. "Good. I would like to hold my babies, though, please!"

Piper and Phoebe nodded. They both placed one of their nieces in their mother's arms. Prue had a good hold on them.

"How did you come up with who would be named?" Phoebe asked.

"Alphabetical order," Andy said. "It was just easier to name the first one to come out Allison and the other Melissa."

"This going to sound bad, but who is who?" Prue asked.

Andy laughed. "Melissa is in your right arm and Allison in your left." He grabbed his video camera then. "Here's Mommy with our new babies." He zoomed out, getting Samantha and Matthew in the picture. "Sami and Matt. Sami is happy to have two sisters and Matt is happy to be a big brother."

"Can I have a baby brother now?" Matthew asked.

Piper and Phoebe laughed.

Prue looked at her husband. "We'll talk later," Andy said.

A few days later, Prue, Melissa, and Allison were released from the hospital. She was happy to be home and very glad to have the babies out of her. She had once they were born, actually. Everyone was at Prue and Andy's to welcome the twins and Prue home. Kayla, Kevin, and Cody were happy to see their new cousins for the first time. They weren't able to go to the hospital to see them. Piper and Phoebe found it easier to go the hospital by themselves or with their husbands.

"Am I old enough to hold one of them?" Four-year-old, Kimberly asked her parents.

Piper and Leo looked at Prue and Andy.

"They're two older brothers and older sister have held them," Prue said. "So, yes, you're old enough to old them."

"Yay," Kimberly said.

"You have to sit down, though."

Kimberly ran into the living room and climbed up on the sofa. Prue picked Melissa up from her carrier and then placed her in her cousin's lap. Kimberly wrapped her arms around the baby, supporting her head. Andy, of course, grabbed his video camera to record this great moment.

Paige grabbed Melissa and then Prue let Kimberly hold Allison too. Kimberly was so happy.

"We have five children," Andy said to his wife later that night.

"We do," Prue said. Melissa and Allison were asleep in two basinets in their parents' bedroom.

"What do you think of that?"

Prue shrugged. She looked at her husband. "I'm happy."

"Me too." He joined his wife in bed. He wrapped an arm around her. "Do we have enough children?"

"I think we do. We have two sons and three daughters. How much better can it get?"

"I don't know. I think our family is complete."

"What about the baby brother Matt wants?" Prue said.

"Well, Phoebe and Cole could have another baby in the future. Paige and Henry will have two kids at least, so he'll have a little male cousin somewhere in there."

"How about we get him a puppy when he's old enough?"

"Done."

Prue laughed.

"I don't know, Prue."

"Its okay, Andy. I'm content with our five children. We don't have to have a dozen children to make me happy."

"Okay, good. Our five children are enough. I have two sons and three beautiful daughters."

"Yeah, what more do _we_ want," Prue said.

"Nothing. I want nothing else. I have you and our children and that is all I need."

"Same here, plus my sisters, my brother-in-laws, and nieces and nephews.

"Family, basically."

"Yes."

"Well, we have that, baby!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too, Prue." He kissed her. "Always and forever!"

Chapter 36

Five and half years later…

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Andy said into his wife's ear.

Prue groaned. She rolled over to face her husband. "What's wrong?" She mumbled.

"Nothing's wrong," Andy smiled. He kissed her.

"Then why did you wake me," She complained.

It was early in the morning on October 21, 2010, Prue and Andy's ten year wedding anniversary.

"Happy Ten Year Anniversary, baby," Andy said.

Prue grinned. "It is our anniversary, isn't it?"

"Yeah, ten years ago today, you and I were married, along with Piper and Leo."

Prue chuckled. "I can never forget this day ten years ago." She leaned in and kissed her husband passionately on the lips. "Our wedding day was one of the best days of my life."

"Same here."

"What time is it?"

"Six o'clock."

"Don't you work today?" Prue asked, shocked.

"Nope. I have today off. Maybe you can take the morning off from work and we can have a little fun," He smirked.

Prue smirked back. She kissed him. "We have a half hour until I need to get the kids up for school."

"We do?"

"Yeah, it takes an hour to get all those kids ready for school."

Andy laughed.

Nathan and Samantha were ten years old and in fourth grade. Matthew was almost nine and in third grade. Melissa and Allison were five years old and in kindergarten. Prue took the kids to school everyday, because she did not trust a stranger—a bus driver—with her kids. The way the world was today, Prue did not need her sons and daughters to get kidnapped from their bus stop and sexual molested.

"You know I'm quick," Andy said.

"Oh, well, I want a quickie! I want a longie!"

"Don't I have one of those?"

Prue hit her husband, but couldn't help but laugh. "Whatever, Inspector! I'm horny and I want some now!"

"Your wish is my command!"

An hour later, Prue and Andy sat at the breakfast table with their five children. Allison and Melissa happily ate their cereal and swung their dangling feet back and forth in their chairs, because they could not reach the floor. Samantha, Nathan, and Matthew were looking at their vocabulary lists as they ate. The three had spelling tests tomorrow since it was Friday.

"Why aren't you at working, Daddy?" Melissa asked. She wasn't used to Andy being at the breakfast table, dinner table, yes.

"I have the day off today, sweetheart," Andy replied.

"Ooh, can you pick us up from school today?" Allison asked.

"He already is," Prue said.

"I am?" Andy asked.

She leaned forward to him. "If you want me to take the morning off from work, I have to make the time up this afternoon, so you have to get the kiddies from school."

"Okay, got it."

Prue smiled. "You kids have those words down?"

"I think so," Samantha said.

"I have a few ones I don't know," Matthew said.

"Same here," Nathans aid.

Prue nodded.

"I'll quiz all three of you later this afternoon," Andy said. "We have a fun-filled evening tonight."

"Yay, party," Samantha said.

"Party?" Her sisters asked.

"Mom and Dad have been married for ten years," Matthew commented. "They were married ten years ago today. We get to go to a party tonight to celebrate."

"Weren't Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo married on the same day too?" Melissa asked.

"Yep," Nathan said. "The party is for them too. The party is Aunt Piper's club."

"Piper says she has an announcement to make tonight," Prue said to her husband.

"About what?" Andy asked.

"I have no idea. She won't tell me, Phoebe, or Paige. Leo is also really excited."

"Maybe she's pregnant!"

Prue gasped. "I never thought of that."

"Oh, gees," Andy said.

"That would be cool," Samantha said. "I love all my cousins."

Prue smiled. "You and your siblings are very lucky, sweetheart. My sisters and I didn't have any cousins growing up."

"I know, Mom."

"I do too," Nathan said. "I'm grateful for our whole family. I especially love Uncle Cole and Uncle Leo. They have powers just like us."

"I wish I could orb or shimmer," Matthew said.

"You can Astral Project. That's fun," Prue said.

"Yeah, I like that."

"Are you excited for your ninth birthday in nine days?" Andy asked.

"I'm always excited for my birthday," Matthew said.

"Halloween is in ten days!" Samantha squealed.

"Halloween?" Melissa and Allison chorused.

"Yeah, we get to wear our costumes in ten days."

"It sucks Halloween is on a Sunday," Nathan said.

"I'll tell you what, Nate, Sami, Matt," Andy said. The three looked at their father. "If you three can a 100 on your spelling tests tomorrow, I'll let you three miss school on November 1st."

"Oh, I'm gonna work my butt off then!" Nathan said.

"Me too!" Samantha said.

"Me three!" Matthew said.

Andy nodded. He looked at his wife. She gave him a look. "What?" He asked.

"What about Allison and Melissa?" Prue asked.

"They can stay home with their siblings."

"That'll be so much fun," Allison said.

"Yeah," Melissa said.

Samantha and her brothers looked at each other. The three would be quizzing each other later, making sure they would pass their spelling tests with flying colors.

After Prue got the kids to school, she went right back home to her husband, who was waiting for her. She decided to take the whole day off work and work late tomorrow night.

The happy couple spent the rest of the morning in bed.

"Wow, we haven't done this in a long time," Prue said.

"I know. Five kids really keeps you busy," Andy said.

"You enjoy it, though, don't you?"

"Yes, I love all of our kids. I wouldn't trade any of them. There are four more than I expected to have."

"Did you only want one child?"

"Years ago, yes. I wanted one, maybe two."

"Well, I remember there was a time I didn't want any kids. But after I helped a child that was an Innocent, I changed my mind to at least having one. But I had two when I got pregnant with Nate and Sami. Then Matthew came a year later. I thought they would be our only children. But then Sami and Matt both wanted a little sister and we tried, and we got Melissa and Allison. We have five. That is three more than I expected to have.

"I always said I was going to have at least two kids. I wouldn't my first child to be an only child."

"That is a fair point. Our first child wasn't an only child. He had some company in the womb with him."

"Yes, he did."

Andy smiled. "I wonder if Nathan is really our first child or if Samantha is."

"He was born first, so he's our first child. But he was followed by Samantha."

"I like that Nathan was born first. My firstborn was a boy."

Prue smiled. "Do you really think Piper is pregnant?"

Andy shrugged. "She could be. I've noticed a glowing to her."

"I hope she is. Piper loves being a mom as much as I do. She loves and hates to be pregnant too."

"Are Henry and Paige going to have anymore?" Andy asked. "We have little Patty and little Henry."

Paige and Henry had been for five years. They had two kids, Patricia, who was born May 26, 2006 and Henry Jr, who was born on Thanksgiving of 2008: November 27.

"I don't know. Paige doesn't even know. But she is happy with two children that are her _own_. Henry is the same. The two spoil Patty and Henry Jr. with loves of love. Paige has thought about adopting a child, actually."

"Is that safe with her being a witch and a Whitelighter?"

"There are some orphaned children at Magic School, actually. She wants to adopt a child with magical powers. Henry is okay with it, actually."

Andy smiled. "Well, I know I'll welcome a new niece or nephew with open arms if Paige has another baby, or she and Henry adopt."

"Me too."

"I wanna ask you something."

"What?" Prue smiled.

"Will you marry me again?"

Prue chuckled. "Do you mean like renewing our vows?"

"Yeah," Andy said.

Prue smiled. "I would love that. We could do a real wedding this time."

"Sure. I'm up for it."

"Oh, this will be great." She kissed Andy. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Chapter 37

Later that evening, Prue and Andy with their children arrived at P3 for their joint Ten Year Wedding Anniversary Party with Piper and Leo. Friends of both the couples were there. The whole family—Paige, Henry, Phoebe, Cole, and their children, plus Victor—was there. The party was a great place to see friends and catch up with them.

Prue and Andy were glad to see friends and everything, but some of their friends were just annoying. They were glad their children were having a good time with their cousins, because there were some unpleasant conversations with some divorced friends about marriage.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe took their marriages very seriously. They did whatever they needed to work out serious problems. There were some major fights about certain things like kids, magic, work, and money. Some of the major fights did not make the children happy. But the parents always made up after and everything was forgotten.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Piper said as she stood up on stage with Leo. All party guests turned to her. "Okay, Prue and Andy get up here with us."

Prue and Andy made their way to the stage. They knew Piper was going to make her big announcement.

"Okay, good," Piper said. "The four of us would like to thank everyone for coming to our ten year wedding anniversary party. The four of us were all married in a small wedding ceremony with just a few witnesses: Prue's and my sisters, Phoebe and Paige, Andy's best friend and former partner, Darryl Morris, Prue's and my dad, Victor, Phoebe's boyfriend at the time, Cole Turner, and of course, three-month-old twins, Samantha and Nathan.

"We all wanted a small ceremony that took place in our home, because our witnesses were the most important people in our lives and they still are, but there have been many other editions over the years. But now ten years later, we can all celebrate together."

Everyone clapped or cheered. There were some whistles.

Piper smiled at Prue. Prue asked for the microphone. Piper gave it to her sister.

"Thank you for that, Piper. I do thank all my friends and Andy's friends for being here tonight, plus my family," Prue said. "It has been a great ten years with my husband and I thank God everyday for him and our five children…

"…How about we bring up those five children?" Andy said into the microphone.

The party guests cheered and clapped.

"All right, Nate, Sami, Matt, Alli, and Mel, come on up, kids," Andy said.

Samantha grabbed hold of both her little sister's hands. The three headed up to the stage, followed by their brothers.

"Let's bring Piper and Leo's three kids up here as well."

Nine year-old Kimberly and Eight-year old Kevin came up to the stage with five-year-old, Kayla. The three went and stood with their parents.

"Yes, this is what ten years of marriage has given Prue and me," Andy said. "Five children." He went to introduce them. "The fraternal twins: Nathan Andrew and Samantha Elizabeth. Then baby number three: Matthew Leonardo. Then the last two, identical twins: Melissa Elena and Allison Margaret.

"The two sets of twins was just luck. Nathan and Samantha were a surprise pregnancy. The same was with Matthew. But Melissa and Allison were planned because when Piper told us she was pregnant with Kayla, Matthew and Samantha asked Prue and me if they could have a baby sister. We started trying and they got two baby sisters instead of two. What lucky kids, huh?"

Everyone murmured.

Prue picked Allison up. She was getting scared with being on stage and everyone looking at her. Melissa held onto Samantha's hand still.

"My family," Andy said. He wrapped an arm around Prue and moved his hand, showing off his kids.

Everyone clapped.

Piper said something to Leo. He nodded his head and stepped up. Andy gave him the microphone.

"My turn to brag now, Andy," Leo said. Everyone laughed. Leo smiled and looked at all the party guests. "Well, this is my family. My wife: Piper, who you all know." Piper smiled. "Then this is our firstborn child and daughter, Kimberly Nicole." Kimberly smiled and waved to everyone. "Then this is Kevin Lucas our second born and only son." Kevin smiled a bright smile, which he had gotten from Leo. "And this little one here is Kayla Abigail." He picked his youngest child and daughter up.

"This is the Halliwell-Wyatt family."

Everyone clapped.

Leo turned to Piper. She smiled at him. He gave her the microphone. Kimberly and Kevin exchanged smiles. They knew their mom's announcement was coming. Samantha, Nathan, and Matthew knew the announcement too. Kimberly and Kevin had told them. The five kids were good about keeping secrets.

"Kayla is not the last child of the Halliwell-Wyatt," Piper said. She smiled as everyone murmured. "Leo and I are going to have another baby and I am _exactly_ seven weeks pregnant."

There were cheers, whistles, and clapping.

"I knew it," Prue said. She looked at Andy.

"I told you," He smiled.

Piper and Leo were both so happy. Kayla hadn't known she was going to be a big sister and she was excited now.

"Andy and I have an announcement to make," Prue said to Piper and Leo.

"You're not pregnant too, are you?" Piper asked, giddily.

"No, I'm not. We're gonna renew our vows."

"That's great. Here." Piper gave the microphone to Prue. Prue still had Allison in her arms. Allison still didn't like everyone looking up at her.

Piper took her niece. "Its okay, Alli," She said.

"Andy and I have an announcement to make too," Prue said. She had everyone's undivided attention. "Andy and I have decided to renew our vows. And we're going to have a big wedding for renewing them."

Everyone clapped for that.

The whole party had been fun. But Prue and Andy were glad to get home and get their kids to bed. No one gave a fuss. At least one of the kids would when it came to getting ready for bed on a school night.

"Well, today was a great day," Prue said, crawling into bed with Andy.

"It sure was," He agreed. "The best ten years of my life."

Prue smiled. She kissed him. "Thank you for everything you have given me, Andy."

"Same here. Thank you for everything you have given me, Prue. I love you with all my heart and I always will."

"Me too, but for you."

"I know." Andy kissed her.

Chapter 38

"Thank God for another uneventful Halloween," Prue mumbled as she got into bed.

"What?" Andy yawned.

"Nothing." She sighed. She turned her lamp off. The only light in the room was the glow from her and Andy's clocks on their nightstands, plus their cell phones charging.

It was nearly one in the morning on November 1st. The Charmed Ones, their husbands, and children had had an uneventful Halloween with demons and warlocks. Thank God. The children had all gone trick-or-treating, of course. They all got to have their fun, as did their parents. But there were no demons or warlocks.

Prue and her sisters were thankful for that. Prue was thankful for that. But she knew it was only a matter of time before another real power demon or warlock caused mayhem in the Charmed Ones' lives.

There was the occasional demon or warlock who attacked. Paige got a Dark Lighter attack every so often. But she and her children were safe.

Prue wanted her kids to not have to worry about demons or warlocks coming after them since they were children. She was the same for her nieces or nephews. All the Charmed children knew how to use their powers and control them, even the younger ones. Paige's son was the youngest of all the Charmed children. Phoebe's daughter was the second youngest of the Charmed children. The oldest were the twins: Nathan and Samantha. The second oldest were Kimberly, Matthew, and Kevin. The rest were in the middle somewhere.

"Okay, October is over," Andy said. "It is now November. What date are _you_ set on for renewing our vows?"

"Can't we talk about this in the morning? It has been a long few days. We had my birthday and then Matt's, and then today was Halloween. I'm _so_ tired."

"Okay, I just want to know when. That way we can start to get everything together for it."

"All right, I can tell you some things. I want our renewal ceremony to be like a real wedding, but just with us saying our vows. I also want a reception after."

"Okay, I can live with those things. Give me a guess on when you want to renew our vows."

"Okay," Prue said. "Um…March. It'll be warmer by then."

"Where do you want to have our renewal ceremony?"

"The park."

Andy smiled. "I like that idea."

"Tomorrow over breakfast we'll talk more, okay?"

"Sure. You get some sleep. I'm gonna be busy with our children all day."

Prue smiled. She kissed Andy. He wrapped his arm around her. Prue was so tired that she fell asleep instantly. Andy soon followed.

Later that morning, at breakfast with the kids, Prue and Andy started deciding on stuff for renewing their vows. The kids were all excited for it.

"I'm thinking of just having Phoebe and Paige as bride's maids and having Piper sit out, because she's pregnant and I think she'll be more comfortable sitting down," Prue said.

"Good idea," Andy said.

"Are you going to have flower girls and ring bearers like they have in regular weddings?" Samantha asked.

"You and your siblings will be those."

"New dress?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, yeah, Melissa," Prue said. "I get a new dress. You and your sisters get new dress, plus Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige get new dresses too."

"I love weddings," Allison said.

"It's not really a wedding," Nathan said. "It's mom and dad doing a certain part of the wedding over again. A lot of people do it."

"Will there be a party after?"

"Yep," Prue said. "We didn't get a big wedding reception like Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige had when they married your uncles. We had a traditional magic ceremony with Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo."

"Why did you get married at the same time as them?" Melissa asked.

"Some people have double weddings. I haven't been to any, but there are some out there. Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo wanted to be married right away. Your father and I didn't mind sharing our special day with them. It was very nice actually."

"At least, we get to witness this one as kids and not babies, Sami," Nathan commented.

"Yeah," Samantha replied.

Chapter 39

_Oh, my God_, Prue thought. _Seriously? You have got to be kidding me!_

_Knock, knock!_ "Prue, I need to get in there and take a shower," Andy said.

"Yes, sorry. I'll be right out."

Prue threw the pregnancy test into its box and then tossed the box in the trash. She then washed her hands. She unlocked the bathroom door and opened it. Andy stood in front of the door.

"Thank you," He said. He gave her kiss and walked into the bathroom.

"Welcome," Prue said. Andy closed the door behind him, but didn't lock the door. Prue and went and sat on the bed. She heard the water of the shower start.

_Holy crap_, she thought. _I'm pregnant! Andy and I are going to have a sixth child!_

Prue was two weeks late for her period. It was Thanksgiving. Andy was showering before getting ready for them with the kids to the Manor for Thanksgiving. The kids were all up and about doing their own thing. Nathan, Samantha, and Matthew were no problems. Melissa and Allison needed someone to get them dressed and feed them breakfast. Samantha always did that. She didn't mind. It was her job as a big sister.

Prue sighed. She got up from the bed and got dressed. She then went to see what her children were up to.

**A month ago on October 28…**

"Happy Fortieth Birthday, Prue," Her assistant said when she got to the office on the day of her birthday.

"Thanks, Jennifer," Prue smiled.

"There has already been a delivery for you today."

Prue smiled. She walked into her office. On her desk were some flowers, her favorite flowers, orchids. She walked over to her desk and put her stuff down. She looked at the card.

_Happy 40th, baby! Can't wait to take you out tonight! –Andy _

Prue shook her head. Andy always spoiled her on her birthday, Christmas, Valentine's Day, Mother's Day, and their anniversary. She loved it. Tonight they were going out to dinner, just the two of them. Paige and Henry would be baby-sitting.

The day threw by. Prue was glad for it. Her sisters took her out to lunch. It was always fun with them, of course. Piper was on cloud nine, because she was eight weeks pregnant. Prue didn't mind her sister talking about her fourth child that was on the way. Phoebe said she and Cole were done having kids. Three kids were enough for them. Paige said she and Henry were undecided about having more kids. They had four-year old, Patricia and nearly two-year old, Henry Jr.

"I'm getting a hysterectomy after the new year," Phoebe said. "Cole is getting a vasectomy."

"One of you only has to get fixed," Paige said.

"Better safe then sorry."

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Prue asked.

"Yes," Piper said.

"What are you and Andy doing tonight?" Phoebe asked.

"Dinner," Prue said.

"You and Andy stay out as late as you want," Paige said. "Henry and I can get them showered or bathed and put to bed.

"Thanks again, Paige."

"Happy to do it. Henry is too. Patricia loves her cousins and Junior loves them too. Nate and Matt especially love Junior."

"Any more kids you and Andy, Prue?" Piper asked.

Prue shrugged.

Later that evening, Prue and Andy said good-bye to their kids and went out to dinner. Andy took her to her favorite restaurant. It was a nice Italian restaurant.

"So forty years old, huh?" Andy said.

"Yes," Prue said. "I don't mind being forty. My thirties were well spent as a mother and wife, and that'll continue into my forties. In my late fifties, early sixties, hopefully, I'll be a grandma."

"Thinking that far ahead?"

"Yes, that's a long way away, but I look forward to it when the time comes."

"Me too," Andy said. "But we still have our children as kids."

"And let's keep it that way for a long time."

"That won't happen. Nate and Sami will be teenagers in three years."

"Dealing with a teenager son and daughter, that'll be an adventure, huh?" Prue said.

"Yeah, and Matt will follow a year later."

"Well, we have three and four years before that time comes."

"Thank God!"

Prue smiled. Dinner with Andy was great. He made sure his wife enjoyed herself on her birthday. They wined and dined with appetizers, their main course, and dessert, along with dancing. The dancing was Prue's favorite thing. She loved slow dancing with Andy. He loved it too. They always loved to be in each other's arms.

The kids were in bed when they got home, which was 10 o'clock. Paige and Henry bid them good night and took their own children with them. Prue and Andy checked on their children. They were all asleep.

After checking on their kids, Prue and Andy went down-stairs to the living room, where they finished off celebrating Prue's birthday. Andy started a fire and they drank some more and ate some fruit with chocolate.

Andy took some chocolate and dipped it over Prue's neck and chest, where he it licked it up. As he did this, his hands ran all over Prue's body. It wasn't long before the happy couple was making love.

**Present day…**

Thanksgiving was not a good holiday. Piper couldn't cook, because everything smelt awful with her being twelve weeks pregnant. Everything smelt awful to Prue too. The non-pregnant Charmed Ones, the husbands of the Charmed Ones, the kids, and Victor enjoyed the meal, which Phoebe and Paige cooked up themselves, because of Piper nearly vomiting at the smell. Prue tried to help her younger sisters cook, but that didn't work. She nearly vomited at the smell too.

"Are you okay, baby?" Andy asked his wife on the way home. The kids were in the backseat, asleep. They had all eaten a good share of the Thanksgiving dinner and desserts.

Prue shook her head. She looked at her husband.

"What's wrong, Prue?"

Prue looked in the backseat to make sure the kids were asleep. They all were. The girls sat all the way in the very back and the boys sat in the two middle seats. Prue looked back at her husband. His eyes glanced from the road and to her every so often.

Prue leaned forward and whispered, "I'm pregnant!"

Andy quickly looked at her. The look on her face was serious.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"I'm two weeks late for my period and I took a test this morning," She whispered.

Andy shook his head. "We had a crazy night…"

"…On my birthday. It was a crazy, wonderful night."

"It was."

"So…"

Andy looked at his wife. He smiled. He took her hand. "Better make sure you really are pregnant. The test could be a false positive."

Prue nodded.

On Monday, Prue went to her doctor. Blood work was done and the blood work showed Prue was pregnant, six weeks. She and Andy gave the news to the kids first. Everyone was excited. Melissa and Allison couldn't wait to be big sisters and Matt hoped for a baby brother. The baby brother he had always wanted since Melissa and Allison had been born.

Chapter 40

On March 19, 2011, Prue and Andy renewed their wedding vows. Their ceremony took place in the park. It was the wedding Prue might have wanted to have when she and Andy first got married. But for renewing their vows it was perfect.

Prue wore a fancy dress, instead of a wedding dress. It was white, spaghetti strap, and backless. Paige and Phoebe were bride's maids. None of them had been maids of honor in the weddings of their sisters, so Prue asked them just be her bride's maids. Her younger sisters wore the similar dresses to hers, but theirs were light pink and light purple. Samantha and her little sisters wore spaghetti strap fancy dresses. Samantha wore purple and her sisters wore pink.

Suits were rented for Andy, Matthew, and Nathan. The suits were black jackets and pants with white shirts, and purple ties and vests. There were no groom's men for Andy.

Prue got ready for the renewal ceremony at the Manor with Paige, Phoebe, and the girls. Piper helped get Melissa and Allison ready. Andy and his sons got ready at home. Nathan and Matthew were able to get themselves dresses, but Andy helped them with their ties.

Everyone got ready at different places, because Prue didn't want Andy to see her in her dress. She wanted to surprise him.

Prue curled her hair and wore it half-way up. She had curled it the day she and Andy were married. Piper had worn her way curled and half way up. Their mother had worn her hair the same way when she had been married to Victor.

Samantha wore her hair down. She had natural straight hair like her mom, aunts, female cousins, and sisters. She did Melissa and Allison's hair. She did them in nice ponytails.

"Can we wear some make-up, Mommy?" Allison asked.

"No, sorry, sweetheart," Prue said. "Let's not drive Daddy crazy today. He hates it when I put make-up on you and your sisters."

"He wants us to stay his little girls forever, huh?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, don't you be growing up into a teenager so fast either."

Samantha shrugged. She and Nathan would be eleven in July.

"Why do I have to be part of the ceremony," Matthew complained. He hated the fact that he had to wear a suit. He hated getting dressed up. Nathan loved it.

"Because your mom and I want you and your siblings to be part of the ceremony," Andy said.

Matthew groaned. He pulled at his tie.

_I hope Matthew doesn't have any girlfriends while in high school, or they'll want to go to Homecoming and all those dances. He'll have to get dressed up and he won't like it_, Andy thought.

The ceremony came. Andy stood in front of his and Prue's friends and family at the park. An aisle runner was laid out. Music played as Paige and Phoebe both walked down the aisle. They were followed by Matthew with Melissa and Allison. He held a basket as his sisters dropped flower petals. Samantha and Nathan followed their brother and little sisters. Samantha carried a small bouquet of flowers.

The kids made it to the front. Samantha and her sisters stood with Andy. Nathan and Matthew stood with Paige and Phoebe.

Prue made her appearance with Victor. Andy smiled when he saw his wife. She looked beautiful. She smiled back at him.

Prue was happy. She was glad she and Andy didn't have a traditional wedding ceremony when they had been married over ten years ago. He felt the same way. This was the best day.

"Ladies, gentlemen, boys, and girls, we are here today for Prudence Melinda Trudeau and Andrew David Trudeau to renew their wedding vows. Let us start with their oldest son and daughter, who have something very special to say about their parents."

Nathan and Samantha walked up to each other; they faced their parents' friends and their own family members. Nathan had a piece of paper in his hand. He unfolded it.

"Our mom and dad first met each other as kids," Nathan said. "They grew up together and then dated in high school. They did not see each other for ten years after high school. They were reunited in October of 1998. They met each other at the hospital when Mom was there to check on Aunt Phoebe who had had an accident. Dad was there, because he was working a case. They talked a few minutes there and then a day later, Dad stopped by the Manor where Mom lived Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe, because their grandmother had left the house to them after she died."

"Dad had come by the house, because he wanted to rekindle the old flame with Mom. She did too. They started dating again and did for a few months. But there were some problems and they broke up. But they stayed in touch, because of Dad's work and everything. They ended up back together some months later," Samantha said.

"Mom, Aunt Piper, and Aunt Phoebe had been having problems in their lives that had taken over and Dad was not comfort with that. But he was able to help Mom and our aunts with their problems."

"As a result, Mom and Dad got back together," Samantha said. "After a few months of being on track and not letting anything stand in the way of their relationship, Mom discovered she was pregnant with me and Nathan. Mom was scared Dad might leave her, because she was pregnant, but he didn't. He was there to see us born and raise us for almost eleven years."

"Dad proposed to Mom when we were a month old. They were married a few months later. As a result of their marriage, they had three more children after Samantha and me, Matthew, Allison, and Melissa. Mom is pregnant with baby number six and that is exciting. Mom and Dad, Samantha and I thank you."

"We thank you for giving us everything that we wanted. Thank you for our little brother Matthew and our little sisters, Melissa and Allison. Also thank you for the little brother or sister that is growing inside Mom. We love being an older brother and sister."

"Thank you for staying married for all these years, because we have seen what divorced parents do to our friends."

"Most of all thank you for being our parents and loving us with all your hearts."

Everyone clapped. Nathan and Samantha hugged and kissed their parents. They then joined their brother or sisters.

Andy and Prue smiled at each other. Andy vows came next.

"Prue, I have loved you as long as I can remember," He began. "Even as kids, I thought you were the most beautiful girl ever." Prue smiled. "We were destined to be together. We have been through good and bad times while married, but no bad times have separated us or divorced us. I know you're thankful for that, but I am too.

"I love you with all my heart and I love our children with all my heart as well. Thank you for making me a father, because it has been the greatest thing to happen to me since you. I have been a loyal husband and father since day one of our kids' lives and our marriage. I promise to continue to be a loyal and loving husband and father for the rest of my life. I also promise to continue to be your best friend, lover, and a soul mate."

Everyone clapped. Prue smiled. She was crying a little.

"Andy, you are the greatest thing to happen to me. And to quote one of my favorite songs by Celine Dion, 'You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. You lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith 'coz you believed.'"

Andy smiled.

"You are my hero, Andy! You brought meaning to my life before Nathan and Samantha born. You loved me and took care of me. You brought joy to my life when you made me mother and when you married me. You have stuck by me and our children for over ten years. You have not let anything come between us and our children, not even your job. I promise I will not let anything come between us or our children for the rest of my days as you have my hero!"

Everyone clapped. The happy couple shared a passionate kiss. They then moved onto their reception.

The reception took place at P3. There was dancing, food and drinks. Prue and Andy spent most of the reception dancing with each other, but they separated a few times to dance with their kids, nieces and nephews, and in-laws. Her sisters had to get some dances with their brother-in-law. Leo, Cole, and Henry also had to get some dances with their sister-in-law.

The last dance of the night was a slow dance to Where you Are by Jessica Simpson featuring Nick Lachey.

_There are times  
I swear I know your here  
When I forgot about my fears  
Feeling you my dear  
Watching over me  
My hope sees  
Of what the future will bring  
When you ride me on your wings  
And take me…_

Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again will be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smiling back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be where you are

Nick:  
And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased

Jessica:  
Oh I see your star  
Shining down on me  
And I'd do anything

both:

_If I could just be right there_

Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again will be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smiling back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When i can be where you are

Nick:  
Now baby there are times when selfishly  
I wish that you are here with me  
So i can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see  
That every night while you are dreaming  
I'm here to guard you from a far

both:  
And anytime I feel alone I'll close my eyes  
And just be there where you are

Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again will be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smiling back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When i can be where you are

Baby, i still believe  
I still believe, I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there, where you are  
I still believe, oh got to believe  
I still believe, I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there, where you are  
I still believe  
I've got to believe  
I'll always be waiting here  
That sweet day

Chapter 41

A day and two months later, Prue and Andy were blessed with another nephew. Piper had her and Leo's fourth child, a boy. He was born May 22, 2011. He was named Kenneth William.

"How much longer until our baby brother or sister is born, Mommy?" Melissa asked her mother shortly after her new cousin was born.

"Well, I'm due July 21, sweetheart. But hopefully your baby brother or sister will come sooner than that," Prue said.

"I hope so."

Prue smiled. Baby number six was healthy. Since Prue was forty years old and women had a greater chance of having birth defects to their babies in their forties, her doctor had done a test to see if there were any birth defects. There were none! Prue and Andy were very happy. So were the rest of the adults in the family.

Prue and Andy would have let the kids know if anything was wrong with baby number six. But since there wasn't, they didn't worry. Prue and Andy did not want to know the sex of the baby. They wanted it to be a surprise.

Matthew got very pissed when he found out his parents weren't going to find out the sex of the baby. Nathan and Samantha didn't care. They wanted a healthy brother or sister and a safe delivery. Melissa and Allison wanted a baby brother, because they wanted to be Prue and Andy's baby girls forever. Samantha was their little girl and always would be.

On the Friday evening of July 8, 2011, Prue into labor with baby number six. Uncle Henry and Aunt Paige were called to come and take care of the other five, while Prue and Andy went to the hospital.

"What do you think, Prue?" Andy asked. "Is this the last baby for us?"

Prue gave her husband a look. "What you want seven children now?"

Andy smiled.

Prue shook her head. "Oh, my God, Andy! I'll be forty-one in October."

"So."

"We got lucky with nothing being wrong with this baby, but something could be wrong if we have another baby after this one. I don't want that!"

Andy gave his wife a look.

"Oh, my God, don't you start with your looks!"

"What? Am I too irresistible for you?" He smirked.

Prue grinned.

"If we have seven kids, we can call them our lucky seven!"

Prue shook her head. "What if I get you a dog?"

Andy shook his head. "No."

"Oh, my God, you sound like a woman," Prue laughed.

Andy shrugged. "I've become a softy since we've had all our children."

Prue shook her head.

On Saturday, July 9, 2011 at 6:34 AM Prue gave birth to their sixth child…

"It's a boy," The doctor said.

"A boy?" Andy asked.

"Yes, a boy."

"Well, Matthew will be happy," Prue said.

Andy chuckled. "He sure will."

Prue smiled.

A few minutes passed and Prue was given their newborn son to hold. "Hi baby," She said. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She always cried whenever she held her newborn baby for the first time. It was the greatest joy in her life.

"What do you want to name him?" Andy asked.

"Theodore," Prue said.

"Yeah, didn't you want to name Nathan that?"

"I did."

"Well, Theodore is fine with me."

"Good, because I'm going to call me Ted or Teddy for short."

Andy smiled. "Middle name?"

"You decide."

"Henry Cole."

Prue smiled. "Theodore Henry Cole Trudeau."

Andy called the whole family and told them the news. Matthew was so happy to hear he had a baby brother. Melissa and Allison were very happy. Nathan and Samantha were happy they had a new baby brother too.

"Teddy will be my human teddy bear," Melissa said.

"Yes, but you'll have to be very careful with him, Mel," Paige said. "Babies are very delicate."

"Are you gonna have any more kids, Aunt Paige?" Allison asked.

"You want more baby cousins?"

"Yes."

"Well, your wish is our command," Henry said picking up his niece. Samantha and Nathan were playing with five-year old, Patricia and two-old year Henry Jr.

"Why?" Allison asked.

"Because Aunt Paige is pregnant."

"Yay!"

Paige and Henry smiled.

Later that evening, Andy brought the kids to meet their new baby brother. He had gone home a few hours after Teddy was born to get some rest and spend some time with his five older children. Prue cleaned up and slept after Andy left. She had Baby Teddy in her arms when Andy and the kids came.

"Meet your baby brother, Theodore Henry Cole Trudeau," Prue said.

"He's so cute!" Melissa said.

"Yeah," Allison agreed.

"Can I hold him, Mom?" Matthew asked.

"Of course, you can," Prue said.

Matthew smiled as he took his baby brother into his arms. "You and I are going to be suck trouble makers, Teddy. We're going to drive our sisters nuts, along with our female cousins. Then we'll annoy Nathan when he is older and dating."

Prue and Andy smiled at each other. She shook her head at him. Andy went over to her and whispered, "I was kidding about having seven children. I think six is enough. I'm going to get a vasectomy."

"Don't," Prue whispered back.

"Really?" Andy asked.

Prue nodded. "One more!"

Andy smiled. "One more!"

Chapter 42

Ten days after Teddy was born, Prue and Andy celebrated Nathan and Samantha's eleventh birthday. They had a birthday party for them with their friends and their cousins, plus their aunts and uncles.

After the party, Prue and Andy sat their children down and told them what they had been up to for the last ten days.

"Your father and I have decided to have another baby," Prue said.

"Are you kidding me?" Nathan asked.

"No."

"You just had Theodore, Mom," Samantha said. "Isn't six kids enough for you two?"

"Well, I want one more!"

"Where are you going to put Teddy and then another baby?" Matthew asked. "You have Teddy sleeping your room now."

"Well, Matt, we were hoping you and Nathan would share a room," Andy said.

"No way! Make Nathan and Samantha share room!"

"No way!" Nathan and Samantha squealed.

"I agree with Nate and Sami," Prue said. "It's okay for them to have shared a room as kids, but since they're getting older it is better for boys to share rooms with their brothers and sisters to share rooms with their sisters."

"Then make Sami move in with Melissa and Allison!"

"No!" Samantha said.

She and her two brothers started arguing. Melissa and Allison didn't care.

"Enough!" Andy shouted. His three older children looked at him. "Matthew, do you want to a share room with Teddy?"

"As much as I love him, no!" Matthew said.

"Nathan, do you want to share a room with Teddy?"

"Not really!" Nathan replied.

"Okay, Matt and Nate, could you two share a room, please?" Prue asked. "When you're older we'll work something out with turning the basement or attic into a bedroom for you."

Nathan and Matthew looked at each other. They shrugged. "Sharing a room, won't kill us, Matt," Nathan said. "We can plot against Samantha."

"Sweet," Matthew said.

"Nathan Andrew, if plot against me, I will make sure to unleash our baby sisters on you!" Samantha said. "Then one day, our baby brother!"

"Bring it on, sister! I won the fight to be born first!"

"OH, yeah." Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so your dad and I have a month before we can start trying to have another baby," Prue said.

"I bet we have a new baby brother or sister by next December!" Samantha said.

"By next September," Nathan said.

"Next year!" Matthew said.

"Next year!" Melissa and Allison said.

Prue and Andy smiled at each other.

Teddy kept his parents and siblings busy for a few months. He was a great joy to all of them. Melissa and Allison loved playing with him. Nathan and Samantha helped change diapers. Matthew helped feed Teddy. It was nice team effort.

Prue and Andy were non-stop baby making for a few months. Prue discovered she was pregnant in February of 2012. On Valentine's Day, she revealed to Andy that she was six weeks and four days pregnant. He was so happy.

They told the kids the next day. They were excited. Prue told them she was due October 5th so Nathan had won their bet that the new baby would be there by next September.

Prue, Andy and their children had their joy of baby number seven on the way. Paige and Henry were enjoying the joy of the newest edition to their family, a daughter named Penelope who had been born February 13, 2012. Piper and Leo were enjoying their four children. Kimberly would be eleven in March. Kevin would be ten in August and Kayla had turned seven in December. Little Kenny would be one in May. Phoebe and Cole were enjoying their three children. Cody and Connor would be nine and seven on the 21st and 23rd of February. Then Courtney would be five in September.

As all the Charmed Ones had their wonderful children and husbands, Prue and her sisters were about to face a great loss in their lives as they had when their mother and grandmother had died.

Chapter 43

It happened in April. The day after Prue and Andy celebrated Melissa and Allison's seventh birthday; Prue got a call from Phoebe telling her to get to the hospital immediately. Fear filled Prue as she went. It was a Saturday. Nathan and Samantha looked after their younger siblings.

"What the hell is wrong?" Prue asked as she saw Phoebe and Piper sitting in the waiting room. Prue knew something was wrong with Victor. Both her sisters had been crying.

"Daddy had a heart attack," Phoebe sobbed.

"Oh, God!"

"He and I were at my place with Cole and the kids. He suddenly felt pain in his arm, his chest and he had a shortness of breath. Cole called 911. The kids sat there scared as Dad was having this. The ambulance came and took Dad. He was rushed here and then rushed into surgery."

"Your kids saw this happen?" Piper asked.

Phoebe nodded. Tears steamed down her cheeks. All three of the sisters hugged each other and began to cry.

A doctor came out shortly after the sisters began to cry.

"Phoebe Halliwell-Turner," The doctor said. The three sisters looked at the doctor. "I'm so sorry, ladies. We lost him."

"NO!" Prue cried. Her sisters just burst into tears. Prue cried out in pain suddenly.

"No, Prue!" Piper said.

"My baby!" Prue cried.

The surgeon called for help for Prue.

Prue ended up in the hospital that night. She did not lose the baby. Just the stress of losing Victor gave her pain. But she was kept overnight for observation. Andy was at the hospital with her, trying to keep her calm. She cried yes, but she did not go hysterical like she had earlier that day.

Phoebe cried back at home with Cole and their kids. Piper did the same with Leo and their kids. Paige and Henry took care of Prue and Andy's kids. Paige cried, because Victor had always been a great person to her and Henry too. Five-year-old, Patricia and Three-year old, Junior wondered why their cousins were crying. Nathan held Melissa as he cried. Samantha had eight-month-old, Teddy in her arms. Allison was in Matthew's.

"Why is everyone crying?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah," Junior said.

"Aunt Prue, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Piper's father died today, babies," Paige said.

"Victor died?" Patricia asked.

Paige nodded her head. Patricia went over to Samantha. Samantha gave a smile as she took her cousin in her lap. Patricia hugged her.

"What does die mean?" Junior asked.

"It means someone who doesn't live anymore," Henry explained.

"I want my mommy and daddy," Melissa said.

"Me too," Allison said.

"Come here, girls," Henry said. The twins went from their brothers and to their uncle. He lifted them both up and held them. Junior went over to Nathan. Nathan grabbed hold of him and hugged him. Matthew took Teddy from Samantha. She liked having Patricia in her arms.

Paige heard Baby Penny crying. She went and grabbed her daughter.

Everyone had a long week. Piper and Phoebe made the funeral arrangements for their father. Prue helped a little, but not too much. The funeral was a week after Victor's death. Everyone was depressed, Prue and her sisters the most.

"Prue," Andy said walking into his and Prue's bedroom. She sat on the bed. She looked at her husband. "The limo is here." She nodded her head and stood up. She was fifteen weeks along in her pregnancy. She was thankful she did not lose the baby.

Prue grabbed her purse. Samantha had been taking care of her sisters and Teddy. The kids waited down-stairs for their parents. When Prue and Andy joined them, they all headed out into the April weather and climbed into the limo.

Prue and Andy sat by the doors. Nathan and Samantha sat next to each other. Melissa was on Nathan's lap. Samantha had Teddy in hers. Allison sat next to Matthew, quiet. All the kids were quiet. Andy held Prue's hand as they rode.

The last funeral of a person who had meant something to Prue had been Grams. That had been fourteen years ago. Prue and Phoebe had had a bad relationship back then. Prue had been with a jackass known as Roger.

A sudden smile came to Prue's face. She looked around at her children. They each had her eyes or Andy's. Nathan and Samantha and Teddy had Andy's blue eyes. Melissa, Allison, and Matthew had her green eyes. Prue squeezed Andy's hand. He looked at her. She smiled at him. He gave a small smile. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I was just thinking of Grams's funeral and what happened after," Prue said.

"How soon after?" Andy asked.

"A few hours after. Phoebe left for New York and I was going to stay the night with Roger. Ewe!"

Andy laughed.

"Who's Roger?" Matthew asked.

"My ex-fiancé. He was before your father in 1998," Prue said.

"Our favorite time is when Dad comes back into your life in 98," Samantha added.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"It's our favorite too," Andy said.

All the kids smiled.

"Is it wrong to smile?" Melissa asked. "Should we be sad?"

"No, baby," Andy said. "A funeral is a way of celebrating someone's life and remembering all the memories we had with them. Plus it is where we say good-bye. But the good-bye is not forever."

The funeral was sad. It was a closed casket, which was a smart thing to do, because of the younger children, who would think their grandfather would be just taking a nap. Prue and her sisters didn't share any memories of their father. They didn't want to. All his grandkids shared memories of when he'd sneak them sugar and other sweets they weren't allowed to have.

After the funeral, everyone gathered at the Manor for food and refreshments. After that little gathering, Prue, Phoebe, and Piper sat up in the attic. They wanted to be alone together, just the three of them.

"Cheer up, my darlings," A voice said.

The three turned to see Grams and Patty.

"Grams," Prue said.

"Mommy," Phoebe said.

The three got up from their seats and went over to their grandmother and mother. They hugged them both.

"We have news from your father," Patty said.

"You've talked to Dad?" Piper asked.

"Yes, we both have," Grams said.

"Is he okay?" Phoebe asked.

"He's where he wants to be, girls. It was his time like it was my time when that demon drowned me, or your grandmother's time when she had a heart attack too," Patty said. "It is a way of life. And with death there is life. Whenever someone dies, a new life is born. You three were born and three people died for you to be born and be the Charmed Ones."

"Yes, someone died for all my great-grandchildren to be born," Grams said. "Someone will die for your seventh child to be born, Prue. It is the circle of life."

"But it hurts so much when someone we love dies," Piper said.

"We know, sweetheart," Patty said. "I lost my father when I was seventeen years old."

"I lost your mother like you girls did when you were young. But we were all reunited. The moment I died, I joined Patty and her father, who were waiting for me," Grams said.

"My father and grandparents were waiting for me. And when you girls die, we'll be waiting for you, along with Victor. Together we'll watch over your children I have watched over you three and Paige since I died. I still watch over you."

"And remember your father is not far away. He is watching over you three and he sends his love. He is where he wants to be now. "

"We want to be you and him, Mom," Prue said.

"I know," Patty said. "I wish we could have been a real family when you girls were growing up. But you, Piper, and Phoebe must stay here with your children and husbands. They need you. Paige needs you three too. You all need each other. But most of all your children…"

"…Need us," Phoebe said.

"Yes, the Charmed Ones are going to be needed to take care of their own children and future grandchildren."

"How soon will be grandmothers?" Prue asked.

"Sorry, that information we can not share," Grams said. "But your children will find nice men and women to be with in the future. Your girls will find great men like Andy, Prue. And your sons will find great women like you."

Prue smiled.

"The same goes for your kids, Piper and Phoebe." Those two smiled.

"But first, you three must take care of all your children, along with your husbands," Patty said. "Keep your marriages together as you have. Watch your children grow and fall in love, and then have children of their own. Then when the time comes for you three to join us and your father, we will all be waiting. Until then, remember we are always watching over you."

Prue and her sisters nodded. They hugged Grams and Patty.

"Pass our message on to Paige," Grams said.

"We will," Piper said.

"Plus tell her, her adoptive parents send their love and are with her always!"

"Yes," Prue said.

Patty and Grams blew kisses and then disappeared.

"With death comes life," Prue said. She touched her stomach.

"Let's go see our children and husbands," Phoebe said.

Piper agreed. Prue followed her sisters.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe hugged and kissed their husbands and children. They explained Grams and Patty had paid them a visit. The kids all understood that Grandpa Victor was where he wanted to be. The kids were where they wanted to be: with their siblings, parents, cousins, aunts, and uncles.

Chapter 44

Time passed and everyone really accepted Victor being gone and that he was where he wanted to be. Prue was able to move on and be happy, as were her sisters. Prue had a daily reminder that life went on. Her daily reminder was the child growing inside of her, baby number seven.

On September 14, 2012, Prue gave birth to baby number seven. The baby was born very healthy and nothing was wrong. There were no birth defects or anything. The baby was also a boy.

Everyone said the baby boy should be named after his late grandfather, Victor Bennett. But Prue named him after his father. The baby was named Andrew David Trudeau Jr. Prue decided to name him after Andy, because her husband meant so much to her and he had given her so much as well. Andrew Jr. would have the nickname of Drew.

Baby Drew was welcomed by his older brothers and sisters. He loved very much by them and Teddy, who had turned one year old prior to his baby brother's birth, was very happy with Drew. Teddy and Drew were loved the most by their parents and older siblings, because they were the youngest.

But with the coming years, Prue and Andy would have to worry about Samantha and Nathan. The two had turned twelve in July and then started middle school in August. The older children of the Trudeau Seven were getting into their teenage years. They had noticed the opposite sex and puberty was starting.

Andy was scared because his little girl was approaching womanhood. Prue was scared, because she hoped her oldest son and daughter weren't be troublemakers like she had at times in her teenage years, and she really hoped Samantha was not a rebel like Aunt Phoebe had been. She also hoped none of her children were the shy type like Aunt Piper had been, but only time would tell.

In August of 2018, Nathan and Samantha started their senior year of high school. Matthew entered his junior year of high school. Allison and Melissa entered the eighth grade. Teddy entered first grade and Drew started kindergarten.

Andy and Prue were going nuts-o, because their oldest children were starting their senior years and their youngest was just starting kindergarten.

"Captain of the football team," Nathan said.

"Captain of the cheerleading squad," Samantha said.

"And working your asses off in your classes to have straight A's," Matthew said.

"Matt said ass," Five-year-old, Drew said.

"He did," Seven-year-old, Teddy said.

"Shush, Theodore and Andrew," Allison said.

"Really," Melissa said.

The two little boys stuck their tongues out at their older sisters.

"Be nice to Melissa and Allison," Samantha said.

"Okay," Drew said.

"Kids, knock it off," Prue said walking into the kitchen.

"Where's Daddy?" Drew asked.

"At work." Prue gave him a kiss, along with Teddy. "But do not worry; he'll be home at a descent time to hear of everyone's first days."

Samantha laughed. "He won't want to hear of my day."

Samantha had gotten into cheerleading in middle school. Nathan had gotten into pee-wee football when he was twelve and then Samantha followed him to do pee-wee cheerleading. They both loved it.

They continued their sports in high school. Their freshmen year had been awesome. Samantha started dating a guy named Damon Hart. He was the same age as her. Nathan had a few girlfriends, but he now had a serious girlfriend. Her name was Melina Runnels. She was a year younger than him.

Nathan and Samantha were good students. They kept their grades up. They had to be with being a football player and cheerleader. They got A's and B's, but got an occasional C here and there. Prue and Andy wanted their kids to be good students, but not where they studied to no end and drove themselves crazy with it.

Matthew had recently become single. He was going to enjoy the first few months of his junior year. If a girl sparked his interest and she liked him back, then he'd ask her out. He was involved in school too. He was a band geek, a drummer. He was also a chorus geek.

Melissa and Allison didn't have any boyfriends. But they were only thirteen years old, so they still had many years ahead where they would have boyfriends. The two enjoyed spending time with their friends, baby brothers, and cousins. But they enjoyed most of all spending time with Samantha. Both girls envied their sister and loved her with all their hearts.

Samantha loved them very much too. Melissa wanted to be like Samantha in every way. She wanted to be a cheerleader when she got into high school. She was a pee-wee cheerleader now. Allison had been on the volleyball team last year and was again in eighth grade. She wanted to play in high school too.

Teddy and Drew were partners in crime. But they were different from their older brothers. They just wanted to play, draw and learn.

"Stay out of trouble today, Sami. It is only the first day of school," Prue said. "I don't want to get called to school tomorrow for you and Damon being inappropriate."

"I'll keep an eye on her, Mom," Matthew said.

Samantha grinned. "I won't do anything."

Prue smiled. Samantha and Damon had gotten caught a few times making out and touching like there was no end. She didn't need that again.

"Alli and Mel be careful about walking to and from school, please," Prue said.

"We know how to kick ass," Melissa said. "We'll use our self-defense lessons when we're attacked by demons or warlocks."

"Careful of using your powers. All of you." Prue looked at her youngest sons. Drew and Teddy smiled.

Everyone's first days were good. Teddy and Drew had so much to say, especially Drew. Melissa and Allison talked of new friends and new boys. Matthew talked about the new girls in chorus. Samantha and Nathan both had good days. They couldn't wait for the first football game and the rest of the senior activities that would come that year.

"Teddy and Drew are asleep," Andy said walking into his and Prue's bedroom.

"Good," Prue said. She was doing stuff for work. "What of our other children?"

"Internet, cell phone, or TV."

Prue laughed. "That won't last long within a week."

"Nope. But they'll be entertained with homework and everything else in the next few weeks. We'll just have to get Drew and Teddy busy."

"That can be arranged. Those boys love to learn and explore. I'll have to come up with a way to encourage their love for knowledge."

Andy smiled. "A day with Mommy at work could do that."

Prue smiled. "Yes."

"We don't want the boys exposed to my job."

"Find the safe parts about it and expose them."

"That I'll do."

Chapter 45

"I wish we were freshmen this year," Allison whispered to her twin sister.

Melissa laughed.

It was a few weeks later on a Friday night. The two were at Nathan's football game with their parents, Teddy, and Drew. They were there to see Nathan play, Samantha cheer, and Matthew perform during the half-time show.

Prue and Andy were in the bleachers with Teddy and Drew, watching the game. They let Allison and Melissa wonder off on their own.

"There are a lot of hot high school guys," Allison said.

"I know," Melissa said.

"Maybe Sami, Nate, and Matt could have a party and invite some hot younger guys for us to meet."

"Nate and Matt wouldn't. Sami would, though."

Allison smiled.

Melissa and Allison kept getting checked out by the high school guys. The two looked exactly like Samantha. If the guys knew Samantha Trudeau, then they were going to know her little sisters. Nathan looked like his sisters too. Teddy as well. The five had Andy's blue eyes. Matthew and Drew had Prue's green eyes.

"Go Damon!" Samantha shouted. Her boyfriend, Damon Hart was a wide receiver. He had just caught the football and heading for a touchdown.

"TOUCHDOWN!"

Samantha screamed her head off. She hugged her best friend, Serena.

The band played a song that they always played when their football team scored a touchdown.

"I want to learn to play the drums like Matt," Drew said.

"Me too," Teddy said.

"Well, we'll get him to teach both of you," Prue said.

"It's almost half-time, so we get to see Matt perform soon," Andy said.

"I like the flag girls," Teddy said. "They're hot!"

Prue and Andy laughed. Teddy and Drew had been around Matthew too much.

The buzzer rang for the end of the second quarter of the football game.

"Thank God," Samantha said. "I need food."

Serena laughed. The two with some of their other cheerleader friends headed to get some food. Allison and Melissa were waiting for Samantha.

"Hello my sisters," Samantha said.

"Hi," They chorused.

"You're looking good there, Sami," Melissa said.

"Thanks, Mel," Samantha said. "Did you see that last touchdown Damon got?"

"Yes, that was great," Allison said.

Samantha didn't mind her sisters following her and her friends around. Prue and Andy remained in the bleachers watching the half-time show. The visitors' marching band went first. They had a good show. But the home team's marching band featured their son, Matt.

"Flag girls," Teddy said.

Prue shook her head. "You need to have a chat with Matthew, Andy."

"I'm on it the next time I see him," Andy said.

Nathan, Samantha, and Matthew's team won. Nathan and his teammates were happy. The band was playing at the end of the game. The cheerleaders were cheering.

"Curfew in one, Samantha," Andy told his daughter before she took off.

"Okay, I'll be home then," Samantha said. "I'll let Nate know too."

Andy and Prue with Melissa, Allison, Drew, and Teddy went to the band room to talk with Matthew before they went home. Teddy ran over to the girls of the color guard (the flag girls).

"Theodore Henry Cole!" Andy shouted after his son.

"Flag girls," Teddy said.

There were a couple of the girls, standing around and talking after the band director had dismissed the band to leave and go home. Two of the three recognized Teddy. They knew he was Matt's little brother.

"Hi Teddy," One said. "What are you doing here?"

"I think you're hot!" Teddy said.

The three girls laughed.

"Matt's inside," Another one said.

Allison went up to grab Teddy. "Sorry," She said.

"Hi Alli," Kelsie, a flag girl and ex-girlfriend of Matt, said.

"Hi Kelsie," Allison said. She grabbed her brother and went away.

Matt walked out of the band room. He saw Allison walking away with Teddy. "Alli, Teddy."

"Matt," Teddy called back to his brother. Allison let Teddy go to their older brother.

"Did you have fun tonight, Big Man?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Flag girls."

Matt looked over at the three girls. They were walking away. Matt shook his head, because of Kelsie.

"We don't like those flag girls, Teddy. We don't like flag girls at all. They're mean. We want chorus girls."

"Chorus girls."

"Good show tonight, Matt," Prue said.

"Thanks, Mom," Matt said.

"Are you going out?" Andy asked.

Matt shook his head. "I'm beat."

"So are we," Prue said.

"Bye, Matt," A girl said waking away with one of her friends in the band.

"Bye," Matt said. He looked at Teddy. "Now that is a chorus girl, Teddy and we like her."

Teddy nodded his head.

Prue shook her head.

Chapter 46

"Your mother and I are going away to celebrate our anniversary," Andy told his kids one evening in October at dinner.

Samantha and Nathan exchanged smiles. Matthew would have to be left to take care of their little brothers and make sure Alli and Mel were okay.

"We're taking Teddy and Drew with us as well," Prue said.

Matthew grinned. Allison and Melissa would only have to be looked after.

"Where are you going and for how long?" Nathan asked.

"Just for the weekend. We'll leave Friday and come home on Monday. We'll get you older children up for school on Friday," Prue said.

"Oh, we can't miss Fridays," Samantha said, referring to her and Nathan. "I don't know about Matt, Alli, and Mel."

"There are to be no parties while we're gone!" Andy said. "Samantha, Nathan, and Matthew, you are to take care of Allison and Melissa. I don't want them having to call your aunts and uncles."

"Aunt Piper wouldn't mind us at the Manor for the weekend," Melissa said.

Melissa and Allison knew it was best to stay with one of their aunts that rely on their siblings to look after them if they needed anything.

"It might be better if Melissa and Allison stayed with Piper and Leo," Prue said.

"That's up to them and Piper and Leo," Andy said.

"We'll call them after dinner," Allison said.

"You never answered my question of where you're going," Nathan said.

"Sorry, Son. We're going to San Diego," Andy said.

"We're gonna go to the zoo!" Drew said.

"A different zoo from here," Teddy said.

"Pay us a present," Samantha smiled.

"I will!" Drew said.

"Okay, no parties," Nathan said. "But can we have friends over?"

"Yes," Prue said. "Friends staying over are fine, but limit the number of people staying the night. That goes for all _three _of you."

"No alcohol!" Andy said.

"No problems there," Samantha said. She looked at Nathan and Matthew.

"No orgies either, please."

"ANDY!"

The older children burst out laughing.

"What's an orgy?" Drew asked.

"You're too young to know!" Melissa giggled.

"What about me?" Teddy said.

"Yes, you're both too young," Allison giggled.

"Okay, no parties, no alcohol, and no orgies," Matthew said. "Anything else?"

"Nope," Andy said.

"That's it," Prue said.

Samantha grinned. Damon was coming home with her after the football game on Friday. Melina would be coming home with Nathan. Her parents were always out of town on weekends.

After dinner, Allison called Piper to ask if she and Melissa could stay with her and Leo for the weekend. Piper gladly said yes. But she said she and Leo would be going out on Sunday evening to celebrate their anniversary as well. The twenty-first of October was on a Sunday of that year.

"I think we should have told Nate and Sami that Damon and Melina were not to stay the night this weekend," Andy said.

"Nathan and Samantha are eighteen years old, Andy," Prue said. "They won't cause trouble with their girlfriend or boyfriend this weekend."

"I really hope not!"

Prue shook her head. She knew Samantha and Nathan were both sexual active, but she knew they didn't have sex with their significant other every chance they got like rabbits would! No Samantha and Nathan would just enjoy the company of their boyfriend or girlfriend.

On Friday morning of October 19, 2018, Prue and Andy got their oldest children up to get ready for school.

"Okay, Allison and Melissa, what are you two doing today after school?" Andy asked.

"Aunt Piper is picking us up from here," Melissa said. "Alli and I are packed and ready to stay with her and Uncle Leo for the weekend. She'll take us to school on Monday."

"I expect you three to get to school on Monday morning!" Andy told his three oldest children. "Especially you two." He looked at Nathan and Samantha. They smiled and nodded their heads.

And that was that. After their kids headed off to school, Prue and Andy, plus Drew and Teddy left for San Diego. They flew. It was faster.

The older kids all enjoyed their days at school. Samantha invited her best friend, Serena Valentine to come over to the house after the football game and then stay the night. Serena said she would be there.

"Is Matthew gonna be there?" Serena asked.

Samantha laughed. Serena was a junior and had a huge crush on Matthew since the first time she met him.

"Maybe," Samantha said.

Serena grinned.

Samantha pulled out her cell phone. She sent a text message to Matthew. Matthew was with his friends when his cell phone went off. He saw it was a text from Samantha.

_You want a girl to go out w/? Go out w/ Serena!_

Matthew laughed. _Oh, yeah, doesn't she have a crush on me?_

_YEAH! I invited her over after the game tonight and she asked if you were gonna be there. I said, maybe._

_HELLS YEAH! Dude, if a cheerleader wants to get with me, I'll go for it!_

_DO NOT use her! She IS my best friend, Matty!_

_Yes, I'll be home tonight. Did you invite anyone else over?_

_Just Damon, of course. What about you?_

_Nope! I'll keep Serena entertained so you and Damon can be alone! ;)_

_OMG! You are such a player, Matt! But DO NOT play Serena!_

_I won't, Sami! I know she's your friend. I'll treat her like a queen!_

Samantha shook her head. "Matt is going to be at the house tonight."

"You were texting him?" Serena said. Samantha nodded with a grin. "Sami!"

"He'll keep you entertained while Damon and I are making out or something."

Serena laughed. "That'll be nice, because you and D will be making out or something."

The morning was fine until Samantha, Matthew and Nathan were halfway through the second class periods and the principal made a sudden announcement of a school shooting at a middle school and that the high school was on sudden lockdown. Melissa and Allison's middle school was not far from their siblings' high school.

Chapter 47

Samantha, Matthew, and Nathan's high school was indoors, so kids didn't have to walk outside to their next classes. Security quickly locked down the high school. San Francisco PD was brought in.

Samantha, Matthew and Nathan sat in their classrooms impatient and scared. Samantha texted her sisters, hoping they'd answer her, but they didn't.

The high school kids were told that the middle school kids were coming to their campus. Samantha was hopeful. The different grades were put together in separate parts of the high school. Eight graders were put in the gym. The seventh graders were in the auditorium. The sixth graders were in the cafeteria.

_Damn it, Mom and Dad_, Nathan thought. _Why did you two have to go away for the weekend?_

The high school kids were stuck in their classrooms. There were a bunch of students wanting to know if any middle school students had been killed. Nathan and his siblings needed to know. If Andy had been at work that day, he'd be on the scene of the shooting of the middle school.

Matthew was stuck in band class and growing impatient as he sat.

Finally, after an hour, the high school students were told if they had any siblings that went to the middle school that they could precede to the gym, auditorium, and cafeteria. Samantha, Nathan and Matthew quickly left their classrooms. The three headed to the gym where the twins should be since they were in eighth grade.

Melissa and Allison saw their fellow eighth graders with their own siblings and step siblings. They wanted theirs. They finally saw them. They ran to them. Samantha threw her arms around both her sisters and cried, relieved they were okay. Matthew and Nathan were relieved as well.

Prue was freaking out when she got the news about the shooting at Melissa and Allison's school. She started freaking out even more when she found out they were injured. Andy got the news from officers he knew. But Andy didn't check his cell phone for messages until the plane landed in San Diego.

Prue called back Paige and told her to orb her ass to San Diego. Paige did as she was told. She orbed to San Diego. She then orbed herself, Prue, Andy, Teddy, and Drew back to San Francisco. Paige had to make a few trips, but she got everyone back to San Francisco.

"What a way to ruin our weekend away," Prue said. "Drew and Teddy, go get into the car, please."

Drew and Teddy did as they were told. Prue followed them.

"I'm not working this weekend," Andy said. "I took the weekend off and I intend to have it off."

Paige rolled her eyes. She orbed out.

Samantha, Matthew, and Nathan were glad their sisters were okay, but then they were disappointed their plans for that night were ruined. Prue and Andy told them they could still have their friends over. They would leave them alone.

The football game had been cancelled for that evening. Melina, Damon, and Serena made their way to the house. Nathan and Melina were in his attic bedroom. Samantha, Damon, Matthew, and Serena were in the basement, which had been turned into an entertainment area.

Prue and Andy had turned part of the attic into another bedroom, so Nathan and Matthew could have their own bedrooms. The basement had been turned into an entertainment area so the girls could have slumber parties and not disturb the rest of the house.

Allison and Melissa were with Drew and Teddy in the living room. Prue and Andy stuck to their room.

"Today was one of the longest days of my life so far," Nathan said.

"I know," Melina said. "But Allison and Melissa are both okay. They might be scared for awhile, but they're both alive and well."

"I was scared when Mr. Parrott made the announcement about the shooting at Melissa and Allison's school," Samantha said to Damon.

"I was scared for you too," Damon said.

"Yes, but I don't know what I'd do if I lost them. The last person I lost that meant so much to me was my grandfather."

"Well, Alli and Mel are both okay."

"Thank God!"

"Yeah," Damon said. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her.

"Serena, Serena," Matthew said.

Serena looked away from Samantha and Damon. She looked at Matthew, Matthew with his dreamy green eyes. She grinned. "What?" She asked.

"Come here often?" He asked.

Serena shook her head. "Smooth line."

"Well, I already have you in my house, what do you want me to throw at you?"

Serena gave a look as if she was thinking. "Okay, I'll do it myself." She cleared her throat and moved into a different position in her seat. Samantha and Damon looked at her. "Matthew, will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

Matthew smirked. Samantha laughed. Serena smiled. She blushed, but was proud of herself.

"Serena, I would love to go out with you tomorrow night. But unfortunately, we have a football game tomorrow night."

"It's at four in the afternoon. We can out after the game!"

Matthew grinned. "Well, since you asked. Sure, we'll go out after the game."

"Good!" Serena grinned. She looked at Samantha. Samantha smiled at her and then looked at her brother. Matthew winked at her. Samantha shook her head.

Chapter 48

October ended and November begun. Matthew started dating Serena October 20. They went out right after the football game. They two had tons of fun together. Samantha was very glad her best friend had someone, but most all her little brother. Matthew and Serena hit it off. They were in love, but didn't say it to each other.

Things between Melina and Nathan were good too. They were both in love too and they both said it too. They had been together since the end of the last school year.

Melissa and Allison were still single, but they were only in eighth grade and thirteen. They had plenty of time for guys. They were moving on fine since the shooting at their school. They had nightmares at first, but they made themselves realize that there were worst things out there than the kids that starting shooting at their school. They knew of demons and warlocks.

Prue and Andy's marriage was as good as ever too. They were happy as ever.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kimberly asked her cousin as she entered Samantha's bedroom.

Samantha walked over to the door and pulled her cousin in. She then closed and locked the door. "I'm late!"

"For what?" Kim asked. Samantha gave her a look. "Oh, shit!"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"My period was supposed to start two weeks ago and it hasn't!"

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"No."

"Have you told Damon?"

"No."

"Well, you should do both."

"Are you kidding me?" Samantha said.

"No," Kim said. "If you're two weeks late for your period, you need to take a pregnancy test and you also need to tell Damon."

Samantha groaned.

"I'm just trying to be helpful here, Sami. That is all I can do."

Samantha sighed. She looked at the clock. It was 7:30 PM.

"I can't take the test here."

"You can't take it at my house either."

"Serena."

Samantha quickly grabbed her cell phone and called her friend.

"Hey Sami," Serena answered.

"I need to come over to your house."

"Why?"

"I'll explain when I get there."

"Okay, I'll be here."

Samantha got off the phone with Serena. She put on some socks and sneakers. She threw on a sweatshirt and headed out of her room. Kimberly followed.

"Where are you going, Samantha?" Prue asked.

"I need to go to Serena's," Samantha said.

"Why? She is okay?" Matthew asked.

"She's fine, Matt."

Prue gave her daughter a look. Samantha bit her lip and looked at Kim. Kim looked away. Prue nodded her head. She knew something was up.

"Is everything okay, sweetheart?" She asked.

"It's fine. Yes, I just need to see Serena," Samantha said.

Prue nodded. "Okay, home by 10."

"Fine." Samantha ran out the door with Kim.

Kim drove Samantha to Serena's. The two stopped at drug store on the way. Samantha picked up a pregnancy test. As soon as they arrived at Serena's, Samantha headed for the bathroom. Kim explained what was going on. Serena freaked.

"Samantha," She said, knocking on the bathroom door.

Samantha opened the bathroom door. "I'm pregnant!"

Serena and Kim were speechless.

Samantha could not sleep that night. She scared, very scared now.

The next morning, she was very quiet at breakfast. Everyone noticed it. She was always so bubbly and happy, even when she was very tired.

"Is everything okay, Sami?" Andy asked.

She nodded her head.

"Are you sure? Your mother told me you had to go to Serena's suddenly last night. Is everything okay between you two?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! Serena's fine!"

"We just want to make sure, sweetheart," Prue said.

"Worry about your other children." Samantha stood up and left the table. Matthew followed his sister.

"Samantha," He said, following her.

"What?" Samantha shouted.

"Serena texted me last night and told me what's going on."

"Are you serious?"

Matthew nodded.

"I begged her not to tell you. I need to tell Damon!"

"She wanted me to know, Samantha. I'm your brother. I told Nate too."

"Are you crazy? He'll tell Mom and Dad before I do!"

"No, I won't," Nathan said.

Samantha groaned. She saw Nathan walked to her and Matthew. "Both of you keep your mouths shut!"

She was not happy with her brothers or Serena. She did not talk to Serena when she got to school. She just glared at her and walked over to Damon.

"We need to talk," She said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him from their friends.

"I know what's wrong, Sam," Damon said as they walked.

"You do?" Samantha stopped and looked at her boyfriend.

He nodded his head. "Don't be mad, but Serena told me."

"Oh, give me a break!"

"Hey, calm down, Samantha. She told me how scared you were last night and crying. We've been together since our freshmen year. I don't want our relationship to end. At least not over this."

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I love you."

Samantha sighed. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay, baby. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

Samantha nodded. The bell for class rang.

Chapter 49

After school and their practices, Samantha and Damon went to his house. Damon had rich parents. His father was usually working and his mother was enjoying the life of a rich wife: country clubs, spas, shopping and more.

"So about our situation," Damon said.

Samantha nodded. She bit at her French manicured nails. Damon grabbed onto her hand and stopped her.

"What do you want to do here?"

"I won't get an abortion! That is officially off the list!"

Damon nodded. "Okay, that is fine with me!"

Samantha gave a small smile.

"Then we have the option of keeping the baby and giving it up."

"Damon, you know I'm a witch! This child will have magical powers and we just can't give it up to anyone."

"Then we don't give up the baby!"

Samantha sighed. "I can't tell my parents! They'll freak!"

"Let them freak! I doubt they'll disown you! You're their oldest daughter and the greatest joy in their life. I know how much your parents love you, especially your dad."

"Yeah, well, I don't know how they'll feel when they find out their daughter let herself get knocked up in her senior year of high school! How responsible is that?"

"You didn't let yourself get knocked up, Sam! We both wanted to have sex and we did. But shit happens and pregnancies happen. People forget to take pills and condoms break!"

"What about your parents, Damon? What will they think?"

Damon shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

Samantha sighed.

She was so scared. She didn't know what to do. Even with Damon by her side, she didn't know what to do. She was too scared to tell her parents.

Nathan and Matthew kept their mouths shut about their sister being pregnant. They'd let Samantha tell their parents.

Samantha was frantic for days. She tried to figure out a way to tell Prue and Andy. She avoided them, along with Melissa and Allison. The two knew something was up, because Nathan and Matthew avoided them too.

Finally, on Friday morning, Samantha got desperate.

"I need you two to tell Mom and Dad, I'm pregnant," Samantha said to her brothers.

"Are you kidding, Sami?" Matthew asked. "It needs to come to you."

"I can't. I'm too scared!"

"There are worst evils than telling Mom and Dad you're pregnant," Nathan said.

"I know that, but I'm more scared of Mom and Dad than the demons or warlocks!"

Nathan nodded. He understood. "They are scary at times."

"How about you tell them, but we'll be right there with you?" Matthew asked.

"That's reasonable," Samantha said. "Okay."

Samantha with her two brothers approached her parents. Teddy and Drew were at the breakfast table with Melissa and Allison. Andy sat at the table as well. Prue was making coffee.

"Mom, Dad," Samantha said.

"Morning, sweetheart," Andy said.

"I need to talk to both of you."

Prue and Andy both looked at each other. "Is everything okay?" Prue asked.

Samantha looked at her brothers. They gave her encouraging looks.

"What's going on here?" Andy asked, getting up from the table. "Are you three in trouble?"

Samantha looked at her brothers again. There was desperation on her face.

"Samantha's pregnant!" Nathan said.

Samantha gave him a look of thanks.

"Pregnant?" Melissa and Allison chorused.

"Yes," Samantha said.

"Melissa and Allison take your little brothers out, please," Andy said.

Melissa and Allison quickly got up. They then grabbed their little brothers and headed out of the kitchen.

"Samantha is it really true?" Andy asked.

Samantha nodded. "I was late for my period by two weeks and I took a few pregnancy tests on Tuesday. They were both positive."

"You've known since Tuesday?"

Samantha nodded. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh, baby, don't cry." Andy wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I was scared to tell you and Mom," She sobbed. "I was scared you'd be disappointed and angry."

"Angry, maybe," Prue said. "But never disappointed, Samantha. You're our daughter. This stuff happens. You and Nate were unplanned pregnancy, a big surprise to me."

"Yeah," Andy said.

"But I'm eighteen years old and a senior in high school."

"So we'll make this work, sweetheart," Prue said.

Samantha looked at her parents. They both smiled at her.

"We'll help you take care of your baby, our grandchild," Prue smiled.

Samantha smiled. "Thank you, Mom."

"I'd do anything for you, sweetheart." Prue hugged and kissed her cheek.

"Same here," Andy said. "You're my little girl, even as a young woman."

Samantha smiled. She hugged him.

"Does Damon know?" Andy asked.

"Yes, and he's with me on this."

"Good."

Samantha gave a sigh.

"Do not fret, Sami," Nathan said. "You have Matthew and me as well for support."

Samantha smiled. "That I knew and thank you."

Chapter 50

After that, Prue made an appointment for Samantha to go see her OB/GYN. Samantha missed a day of school for it, but she had only missed one or two days of school already that year, so she was okay.

"Wow, Samantha," Dr. Walker said. "I remember when you and Nathan were little babies in your mother's womb. Now I guess I'll be delivering your child."

"It appears so," Samantha said. "You delivered my younger siblings as well."

"I did. How do you feel about becoming a grandmother, Prue?"

"I'm a little young to becoming a grandmother. I just turned 48," Prue said.

"Women your age hundreds of years ago were probably great grandmothers."

"True."

"But let's focus on Samantha here."

"Good idea."

Dr. Walker asked a few routine questions. She then did an examination. Samantha saw her baby as a little fetus. It was very small, of course. She found out she was eight weeks along and that she was due July 2.

"I can't believe you're going to be a grandmother, Prue," Piper said.

"I know. It's scary," Prue said.

"My kids aren't even in high school yet and you're gonna be a grandmother," Paige said.

"Yes, I'm going to be a grandmother! But I'll be a GILF."

"Yes, that's what Andy will say," Phoebe said.

"We're all MILFs," Piper said. "I just hope I'm not a grandma before I'm fifty."

"Then you better lock your kids up for five years."

"Well, I don't have any worries with Kim. But I'm a little worried about Kevin. That boy looks like his father and you know there are times I want to jump Leo right then and there!"

Her sisters laughed.

"I'm so glad Piper and Leo still have spark in the bedroom," Paige said. "That is very important."

"We all still have spark in the bedroom," Phoebe said. "At least, I do."

"There is never a dual moment in the Matthews-Mitchell bedroom. When you're a Whitelighter, you're a great lover."

"That is something I don't want to think about," Piper said. "Especially when my four children have Whitelighter powers."

"I can't wait to find out what powers my grandchild will possess," Prue said.

"A Charmed grandchild. Now that is something special," Paige said.

"And it's all mine. I was the first to have Charmed children and now my daughter is having the first Charmed grandchild."

"I think we should start calling Prue 'grandma'," Phoebe said. "Samantha's child will only call us 'aunt'."

"Yes, but you'll be a great aunt. But you'll be a GAILF."

"The same with me and Piper," Paige said.

"Getting your high school knocked up, how appropriate Damon," Mrs. Hart, his mother said.

"Yes, I did get Samantha pregnant," Damon said. "But I'll be taking responsibility for my actions."

"Yes, you will," Mr. Hart said. "We all will!"

Damon raised an eyebrow at his father.

"I think it is best we take care of this situation. We'll give the child to a nice family."

"You want Samantha to give our child up?"

"It is best for your future, Damon. You don't want to be a father now. You want to go to college and have a future."

"I can go to college and have a future while still being a father! Lots of people have been doing it for years. It's been going on my whole life. I can do it too!"

"Are you sure you want to be like those other people, Damon?" Mrs. Hart asked. "You come from money and you can have whatever you want."

"I want my child! And Samantha as well! I have no intention of leaving her or my unborn child. Samantha has been the woman in my life for all my years of high school. There is no other girl I want to be with. And since I do come from money, I can go to college and my child can be taken care of. I had a nanny. My child can have one while I go to class. The same with Samantha. She and I will come home to our child and love him or her."

"Yes, but college is harder than high school, Damon!" Mr. Hart said.

"I know that, Dad! But Samantha and I will not give our child up!"

"Well, if that is the case you no longer have a place in his family."

"What? You're kicking me out?"

"Yes."

"You're going to disown me, because I want to keep my unborn child?"

"Yes."

"Richard," Mrs. Hart said.

"No," Mr. Hart said.

"Do not tell me no, Richard! You _are _not going to disown our _only_ son!"

"I will do as I please, Monica!"

"No…"

"Forget it, Mom!" Damon said. "If Dad can't accept what I want then I'll leave!" He left the room then. He went to his room and packed a bag. He showed up at Samantha's.

"I left my parents'," Damon said and then told the story to Samantha, Prue and Andy. Nathan and Matthew listened.

"You can stay here for the time being," Andy said.

"Thank you."

"No funny business."

"Dad, it's a little late for that lecture," Samantha said.

Andy smiled. "I know. But do not do anything anyway. There are children in this house."

"You're the one that said no orgies last month and the boys wanted to know what it was," Prue said.

"Yeah, I'd like to keep our youngest children out of the limelight of adult stuff."

"Keep them away from their older brothers," Samantha said.

Chapter 51

Samantha's pregnancy went well. Prue and Andy continued to let Damon live with them. His paternal grandmother, Grandma Hart had been disappointed in her son, Damon's father. She told her grandson that he was welcome to come live with her and her husband. Damon declined. He was comfortable with his girlfriend and her family.

Grandma and Grandpa Hart helped their grandson out. They sent him money to help pay for Samantha's medical bills. They were rich themselves. They were not disappointed their grandson got his high school girlfriend pregnant. They were excited to be great grandparents.

Nathan, Matthew, Allison, and Melissa were all good with their sister being pregnant. They all knew what to expect with a pregnant woman. They had all been around their own mother.

Prue and Andy were fine with Samantha too. She kept her grades up in school and didn't give them any trouble. She didn't go out much either. Kimberly tracked her out of the house. As did her own brothers and Serena. Damon didn't do anything unless Samantha wanted to.

On Friday, March 15, 2019, Samantha had a doctor's appointment to find out the sex of her baby. She was twenty-four weeks and three days along in her pregnancy. Samantha had been experience different kinds of powers since she got pregnant. She was freezing things and blowing things up. She had possessed the power of telekinesis when she was born. She felt that power stronger then ever. She had experienced a premonition too. Samantha kept her mouth shut about having a premonition. Her family only knew about blowing stuff up and freezing things.

"We get to know if we're going to have a niece or nephew today, right?" Drew asked.

"Yeah," Samantha said. "Damon and I are going to the doctor's after school today. Then when we're on our way home, we'll call to let you know."

"Sounds good," Teddy said. He kissed Samantha's belly.

Samantha smiled.

At her doctor's appointment, Dr. Walker told Samantha and Damon they were going to have a baby girl. Samantha was very happy. She called everyone and told them, but before she went home, she asked Damon to stop by the Manor. She wanted to talk to Leo.

"What do you want to talk about, Sami?" Leo asked. The two were in the backyard of the Manor.

"Well, since I've been pregnant, I've used powers that I do not possess, but what my child has."

"That is normal. Your mom and aunts all used their children's powers while they were pregnant."

"But I think my daughter has a bunch of powers. I've frozen time and blown things up."

"Yeah, we've all heard and seen you do it."

"Yes, but I've had a few premonitions and my power of telekinesis as been more powerful than I know it to be. I think my daughter has all three powers that Melinda Warren had, plus blowing things up."

Leo smiled. "The Elders foresaw this. They knew that your daughter would be a very powerful child. You and your siblings got screwed on the deal of powers. Piper married me, a Whitelighter, giving our children witch and Whitelighter powers. Phoebe married Cole, a demon, giving their children witch and demonic powers. But Paige's children have witch and Whitelighter powers too, even though she married a mortal."

"So the powers that be decided to give my children and their cousins unbelievable power?"

"So it is said. Or maybe the first born will be. But your daughter is very powerful."

"Do demons and warlocks know?"

"It is possible."

"Well, they won't be getting her."

"Hello Samantha," Piper said, walking into the backyard.

"Hi Aunt Piper," Samantha said.

"What brings you here?"

"I needed to talk to Uncle Leo. Witch stuff."

"Why not me? I'm the witch."

"It was about witch powers, sweetie," Leo said. "Samantha has not been completely honest with us. She has had premonitions and her telekinesis has been more powerful than ever."

"Your child has all three original powers Melinda Warren had, plus my blowing things up?" Piper asked.

"Yes," Samantha said.

Leo told Piper the story of how an Elder had foreseen a powerful child with all the Charmed powers. But it was unclear if its siblings would be the same, but it was clear the first children of that child's uncles or aunts would be the same.

"So Nathan, Matthew, Allison, Melissa, Teddy, and Drew's first born children will be powerful like Samantha's?" Piper asked.

"Possibly," Leo said.

"What about our grandchildren?"

"Nothing special, sorry. But with each new generation the Warren line gets stronger. So our grandchildren will be stronger than their parents."

"Hmm," Piper said.

Samantha loved that her daughter possessed the powers that she did.

"We're home, Mom and Dad," Samantha shouted walking into the house.

"Come into the living room, Sami," Prue shouted. "We have a special visitor."

Samantha walked into the living room. She squealed with delight. "Uncle Darryl!"

Darryl smiled as he stood up from the sofa. He had moved to the East Coast a few years ago. Andy and Prue kept in touch with him, but the kids hadn't seen him in a long time. Samantha ran up to Darryl, throwing her arms around him.

"Hello Samantha," He said.

"Oh, it's so great to see you, Uncle Darryl," Samantha said.

"You too. Congratulations." He touched her belly.

"Thanks. I just found out the sex today."

"Yes, I heard. It's a girl."

"Yep, and she's very powerful!"

"How?" Prue asked, surprised.

Samantha told her parents and Darryl about what Leo had told her.

"Very nice," Prue said. "And that's thanks to me, because I'm the witch."

"Yes."

"Is this your boyfriend?" Darryl asked.

"Oh, yes," Samantha said. "Damon, this is a family friend and old partner of my dad's, Darryl Morris. Uncle Darryl, this is my boyfriend and baby daddy, Damon Hart."

"Hello," Damon said.

"Nice to meet you, Damon," Darryl said shaking his hand.

"Uncle Darryl is also Nathan's and my godfather," Samantha said. "My mom insisted that he be made our godfather, even though; Dad wanted Uncle Leo for it."

"Well, Piper is your godmother," Andy said.

"Yes, but what a better way to have made Darryl part of our family for real then by making him the godfather of our first born children?" Prue said.

"Good point."

"How long are you here for?" Samantha asked.

"Until next Friday. But I plan on coming back for yours and Nathan's graduation," Darryl said.

"Yay. And for Kim's graduation too."

"True. I have all week to catch up with each Charmed sister, her husband, and their children."

"But you chose the best first, right?" Prue asked.

"Yes, plus I wanted to see my pregnant goddaughter."

"And you have," Samantha said. She hugged Darryl. She was so happy to see him.

Chapter 52

"Being pregnant at thirty-five weeks and graduating high school do not mix," Samantha said on the day of her, Nathan, and Damon's high school graduation.

"Being pregnant at thirty-five weeks and graduating college mix," Prue said. "Thirty-five weeks pregnant and graduating with a master's degree mix."

"Well, I don't plan on getting pregnant again until I'm out of college."

"Nature might have other plans for you."

"Well, that's okay."

Prue smiled. She was helping her daughter get ready for graduation. This was one of the happiest days of her and Andy's lives. Their two oldest children were graduating high school.

Prue and Andy were so proud. Nathan had a full sport scholarship to USC in LA. Samantha was going to San Francisco State University. She would start in the fall, giving her the whole summer to spend with her new daughter when she finally came.

"Today has been full of graduations for you and Mom, huh?" Matthew asked his dad.

"Oh, yeah," Andy said. Melissa and Allison had graduated middle school earlier that day.

Nathan and Samantha's graduating was an evening graduation. It was taking place on their school's football field at it started at 8 o'clock. The graduates had to be there at 6:45. It was currently 5:45.

"Okay, if you want pictures before we leave then let's do it," Nathan shouted walking down-stairs. He was followed by Damon.

"Oh, I want pictures, Nathan!" Prue shouted. "I'll be right there with Samantha."

Samantha put her graduation robe on, but didn't both zipping it up yet. She then put her cap on. "What do you think, Mom?" She spun around.

Prue smiled. "You look great, sweetheart." Her eyes started to water.

"Don't cry, Mom. You're going to get me started."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm just so proud of you and Nathan. I'm so glad that I'm alive to see this day."

Samantha smiled. She hugged her mom. She knew Prue was so happy to see her kids graduate, because Patty wasn't there in person to see Prue graduate high school or college.

"Come on, let's get some pictures before Nathan makes a run for it," Samantha said.

"Good idea," Prue said.

The two headed down-stairs then.

Prue took pictures of the three graduates and the family. Samantha and Nathan were really happy taking pictures together and with their siblings. Samantha was nearly in tears when she took pictures with Prue and Andy, because Prue was crying and it looked like Andy was about to too.

"Seriously, Dad, what the hell?" Matthew said.

"Leave Dad alone," Melissa said hitting her brother. "His baby girls graduated middle school today and now his oldest son and little girl are graduating high school tonight."

"Yeah, Dad won't be crying for your graduation next year, but he'll be proud," Allison said.

At six o'clock, the graduates headed out the door. Prue, Allison, and Melissa finished getting ready for graduation. The whole family would be at graduation: parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, and cousins. Kim was also graduating, so Piper and Leo had their own daughter to be proud of and not just their niece and nephew. Matthew was performing with the band at graduation, so he wouldn't be sitting with his family.

"I hate crowds," Prue said as she walked into the stadium, carrying Drew. Andy carried Teddy. It was so much easier for them to be carrying the younger ones when there was a crowd. Melissa and Allison kept up as they followed their parents.

She spotted Piper and Leo sitting in front on the bleachers. Phoebe and Cole sat in the second row.

"Front row seats for the parents," Phoebe said. "Paige and Henry can sit back here with us."

Prue took a seat next to Piper. Andy sat down next to her. Melissa sat down next to him. Teddy and Drew sat next to her and then Allison. Melissa and Allison were in charge of their brothers. Beside Piper was Leo and their three other children, Kevin, Kayla, and Kenny. Kenny sat between his older brother and sister.

Paige and Henry came along shortly with their kids. Darryl and his wife, Shelia was with them too.

"How are two of my favorite moms holding up?" Darryl asked sitting right behind Prue and Piper.

"Tearful," Piper said.

"Really," Prue said.

"I was like that when our boys graduated," Shelia said.

"Andy was about to cry when we were taking pictures before the kids left," Prue said.

"That's understandable, Andy," Darryl said. "How are you holding up, Leo?"

"I'm good," Leo said.

Graduating started a few minutes before eight o'clock with the graduates walking out onto the field. They walked in alphabetical order and that was the way they would be seated too. Samantha and Nathan were near each other, which was nice. It sucked their last name was Trudeau and not Halliwell-Trudeau; otherwise they'd be sitting with Kim, because she had Halliwell-Wyatt for her last night.

"Kimberly Nicole Halliwell-Wyatt!"

The whole family cheered and screamed as she made her way across the stage to receive her diploma and shake hands with the principal.

"Good lord," Piper said wiping tears from her eyes. Prue grabbed hold of her sister's hand.

"Damon James Hart!"

The whole family cheered for him when his name was called..

"Way to go, Damon!" Samantha shouted from her seat.

"Nathan Andrew Trudeau!"

Nathan smiled as he heard his family and friends cheering for him. He heard Samantha screaming behind him.

"Samantha Elizabeth Trudeau!"

The whole family screamed and cheered again. Samantha grinned as she walked across the stage, pregnant belly and all.

"Congratulations, Samantha," The principal said shaking hands with her.

"Thanks, Mr. Parrott," She replied.

"Good luck with your baby."

"Thanks." She rejoined her brother at their seats. She gave him a big hug. "We did it."

"We did," Nathan said.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the class of 2019!"

Graduation was soon over after that. The whole family found their three very important graduates. Kimberly was crying as she hugged her mom and dad. Piper was crying too.

"Oh, my babies," Prue said hugging both and starting to cry.

"Don't cry, Mom," Samantha said and she felt tears coming.

"Sorry."

"Great job, Nate," Andy said hugging him.

"Thanks, Dad."

Andy smiled and turned to Samantha. "Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Daddy," Samantha said, hugging him.

Andy's smile grew wider. He loved it when his girls still called him daddy.

"Uncle Darryl!" Samantha said. She threw her arms around him, hugging him.

Prue and Andy smiled as their children greeted the whole family. They congratulated Kim. Then it was time for pictures with uncles, aunts, and cousins.

"Where's Damon?"

Samantha looked around for her boyfriend. She saw him approaching her and with him were his parents. Samantha smiled seeing his dad. She went up to Damon first, hugging and kissing him.

"Have we made amends?" She whispered into his ear.

"Yes," Damon said.

Samantha smiled. Damon kissed her and turned to his family with her.

"Samantha," Richard Hart said.

"Hi," She replied.

"Congratulations on everything."

"Thank you."

"I want to say I'm sorry for turning my back on you and Damon last November. I've given it a lot of thought and you and Damon have my full support. I want to be in my granddaughter's life when she's born. I always wanted a daughter, but Monica had complications with Damon and she couldn't have any more children after. I'll settle for a granddaughter, though."

Samantha smiled. She hugged Richard. "I'll be happy to have you in your granddaughter's life."

"Thank you."

Samantha nodded.

Prue and Andy stood nearby.

Richard smiled at them. "Thank you for letting my son stay with you through all this."

"No problem," Prue said.

"I'm glad you've made amends," Andy said. "Damon has missed you."

Richard nodded. From one father to another, they both understood each other.

Samantha took some pictures with Damon for his family. Samantha felt her daughter moving around inside of her as pictures were taken.

"Stay in Mommy for a few more weeks, sweetheart," She whispered. "No premature births, please."

"You're okay," Phoebe said. "She's just a little overwhelmed by all the emotions of today."

Samantha smiled. "Thanks for being an Empath."

"You're welcome." She hugged her niece.

Chapter 53

Damon didn't leave the Trudeaus' just yet. But he and Samantha did go over to his parents' place and talk the days following graduation. Andy and Prue were prepared for Samantha to move out, with baby and all. They knew Samantha didn't want to be in the house with her new baby and her siblings.

"Samantha, we have a surprise for you," Monica said on one of the evenings Samantha and Damon joined his parents for dinner.

"Good or bad?" Samantha asked.

"We have two good surprises," Richard said.

Samantha smiled. "Do you know about this?"

"Yes, I saw the surprises already," Damon said.

Samantha grinned. "Okay, show them to me."

"We have to take you up-stairs to show you," Monica said.

Samantha nodded. Everyone got up from their seats in the living room. They headed up-stairs. Samantha was told to cover her eyes once they were at the top of the stairs. She closed her eyes and then covered them with her hands. Damon guided her to where they were going. Samantha heard a door open. Damon slightly pushed her and she walked.

"Okay, open them," Monica said.

Samantha opened and uncovered her eyes. She gasped suddenly. What she saw was beautiful. She saw a nursery.

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful," Samantha said.

"We started doing it when we found out we were going to have a granddaughter," Monica said. "Richard said he wanted a place just for her."

"Thanks, Richard."

"You're welcome. But we have something else to show," He said.

They led her to Damon's bedroom. But when they opened the door it was transformed. They had redone his room for Samantha and him.

"Oh, wow," Samantha said.

"Yes," Richard said. "We want Damon to move back in with us and we want you and the baby to come with."

Samantha smiled.

"We'd hire a nanny to look after the baby while you and Damon went to school during the day in the fall. I'd be around to make sure she'd be well cared for while you two were gone," Monica said. "It is just easier to have a nanny as well."

Samantha looked at Damon. He smiled at her. He walked over to her. "My parents want us here," He whispered.

"If we move in here, I want to hire a magical nanny, a witch!" Samantha whispered back.

Damon nodded.

Samantha smiled. "Okay, the baby and I will move in with you all, but under one condition."

"Anything, Samantha," Monica said.

"My mom and I get to hire the nanny. We were going to ask a friend to do it anyway."

"That is fine," Richard said. "I trust you and your mother can find someone you trust. Money is no object. And Samantha if you move in here you won't have to worry about money either."

Samantha gave a small smile. She and Damon hadn't had to worry about money during her pregnancy, because of his grandparents. Plus Prue made good money at the auction house still. That was how she and Andy were able to take care of their seven kids.

"That is good. Thank you. Um, but before we proceed with anything, I need to tell you something about me and my family."

Richard and Monica gave her a look.

"I'm a witch. I possess magical powers!" Samantha used her telekinesis powers then.

Richard and Monica both freaked.

"Don't be afraid, Mom and Dad," Damon said. "Samantha is a good witch. As are her mom, aunts, and cousins."

"Yes, I want to tell you the story of my family history on my mother's side, please," Samantha said. "You need to know it and understand it, because your granddaughter is going to be a very powerful witch. She possesses great powers."

Richard and Monica exchanged looks. They both sat down on the bed. Samantha took a seat on the small sofa. Damon sat down next to her. Samantha then told them the story of the Warren witches, starting with Melinda Warren and then going to Grams, Patty, her mom, and aunts. She told them of how Leo and Piper got together and married. She did the same with Phoebe and Cole. She also told them of how Paige came to be part of their family after the years of separation.

"Well," Monica said. "That is something."

"Unbelievable," Richard said.

"Believe it, Dad," Damon said. "It's all true. Our daughter will possess powers of blowing things up, freezing things, moving objects with her mind and hands, and seeing the future and past. Those four powers are molecular combustion, molecular immobilization, telekinesis and premonitions. Melinda Warren only possessed telekinesis, premonitions, and molecular immobilization. Piper got molecular combustion a few years after she and her sisters received their powers after their grandmother died."

"Damon has known about me and my family for a long time. A few months after we started going out he was around and witnessed a demon attack. My parents, uncles, and aunts had the talk with him," Samantha said.

"Was that why you didn't were broken up for a little bit in November of your freshmen year?" Monica asked.

"Yes," Damon said.

"Demons attacked on Halloween, demons that my mom and aunts had vanquished years before. They tried to kill Damon, but we saved him."

"I freaked out. It took me a few weeks to accept it."

"A miserable few weeks those were," Samantha said.

"We know," Monica said. "Damon was miserable too. He wouldn't tell us why. I'm glad I know why now."

"The nanny I plan on hiring is going to be a magical nanny, but my mom, aunts, and Uncle Leo can help me find an experienced witch nanny. There are those out there."

"Well, you do whatever, Samantha," Richard said. "I just want you, Damon, and the baby here with us."

Samantha smiled. "Thanks, Richard."

"Prue, we have a problem," Piper said.

"What is it?" Prue asked.

Piper had called Prue to come to the Manor. She had said it was urgent.

"There's a demon after Samantha's baby," Phoebe said.

"What?"

"I was doing some demon scouting and I overheard demons in the Underworld," Paige said. "A demon is going to be contracted the day the baby is born. When she comes home, they're going to make their move."

"Do not tell, Samantha or Damon!" Prue said. "The four of us, Nathan, and Kim are going to take care of it."

"Cole could help too," Phoebe said.

"Leo as well," Piper said.

"Do not tell Andy about it either. I do not need him worrying about Samantha and the baby. We'll take care of it," Prue said.

Nothing was going to take her granddaughter from her daughter!

Samantha gave the news to her parents that she and Damon were going to move in with his parents after the baby was born. She told them of the nursery and redoing Damon's bedroom. She also said she told them about her and the family of witches.

Prue then figured it out. Someone had gone to Damon's parents, a demon. They had told his dad to make amends with his son and welcome his new grandchild with open arms. The nursery and redoing of Damon's room was to get Samantha into the house with the baby. The demon would then come and get the baby.

"Well, Richard Hart is going to feel the wrath of me and my sisters," Prue said to herself. "We are going to stop this demon!"

Chapter 54

Prue and her sisters made a little trip over to Damon's parents. Nathan, Kim, Leo, and Cole were informed of the demon that planned to take Samantha's baby. They were also informed that Damon's dad might have something to do with it.

"Mr. Hart, Samantha's mom and aunts are here to see you," The housekeeper said.

"Let them in," Richard said.

Prue, followed by her sisters walked into Richard's office. The housekeeper closed the door behind her as she left the room.

"How lovely to see you all," Richard said. "What brings you all by?"

"We need to have a serious chat, buddy!" Piper said.

"Piper," Phoebe said.

"She's right, Phoebe," Prue said. She looked at Richard. "My daughter told you and Monica about our family full of witches with Whitelighters and demons."

"She did, yes," Richard said.

"Well, I know that a few months ago a demon approached you and that it is coming after Samantha and Damon's baby when they bring her home _here_."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do not lie to me!" Prue snapped. "You disowned your son, because he wanted to keep his child that he is having with my daughter. I don't believe that you'll accept her and my daughter living under your roof. I know that when that demon comes he's going to kill my daughter and take my granddaughter. I know this, because Paige was in the Underworld and overheard demons talking about someone contracting the demon that was going to take my granddaughter once she was brought home. It is a little too coincidental that as Paige finds this out, Samantha tells me you and Monica have invited her and the baby to come live with you as soon as the baby is born."

"Yes, tell us the truth, Richard!" Paige said.

"We have vanquished plenty of demons and warlocks that have come after our children over the years," Phoebe said. "We're going to start now with vanquishing demons and warlocks who are after our grandchildren."

Richard went to speak.

"Think very carefully before you lie to us," Piper said. "Because we will make your life a living hell."

Prue couldn't help but smile. Her sisters were being just as bitchy as she was.

"Okay, fine, a demon approached me. I had no idea who or what she was until she told me. She threatened me, Monica, my parents, sister, her husband, and their children. She said if I didn't help her get Samantha and Damon's children she'd kill them and me," Richard said.

"Do you even give a shit about your son and his unborn daughter?" Phoebe asked.

"Or are you still an asshole that disowned his son and want to see him miserable?" Prue said. "This demon will kill Samantha to get the baby. My daughter is not going to die until she is grey and old! This demon isn't going to get _my _grandchild either!"

"I do care for Samantha, Damon, and their child. I have wanted a daughter all my life! Damon is my son. I was upset about Samantha getting pregnant, because they both have full lives. I didn't want them to spend their college years raising a child," Richard said.

"Well, they are! Now who is this demon that came to you?"

Richard gave them a name.

"Thank you, Richard," Prue said.

"Are you going to stop the demon?" Richard asked.

"Yes, we are. And you need to keep your mouth shut about this to Samantha and Damon. We want to take care of it before the baby is born."

As soon as they were done at the Harts, the Charmed Ones went back to the Manor.

"Are you finding anything?" Piper asked walking into the attic. Paige followed her.

"No, nothing yet."

"Where'd Phoebe go?" Paige asked.

"Outside to use the phone. She didn't want to distract me."

"I knew I had heard that name before," Phoebe said, walking into the attic with Cole.

"Stop looking through the book," He said.

Prue, Piper, and Paige looked at their sister and her husband.

"You're not going to find anything in the book on the demon that is after Samantha's baby," Cole said.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Avalon is my great niece."

"Your what?" Piper asked.

"Belthazor had children in his time. He had many mates and many children, but most of them got themselves killed, because they failed him. Only one child was able to survive. She did everything Belthazor asked and never failed him. She reproduced Avalon. Avalon is just a few months older than Nathan and Samantha."

"So she's nineteen?" Prue asked.

"Yes, Avalon became of age last year. When a demon becomes eighteen years old he or she makes their first kill."

"Could she be very powerful?"

"Avalon's mother was born when Belthazor was very powerful, so there is a good chance she is."

Prue sighed.

"Why are you sighing?" Piper asked. "We can vanquish her the same way we vanquished her grandpa. We just need a little blood from Cole!"

"True," Phoebe said. "But we have to find her."

"I can do that," Cole said. "I was always able to find Belthazor. I can sense her, because she's his granddaughter."

"I don't know," Prue said. "It seems too easy."

"Vanquishing Belthazor was easy, because of the potion," Piper said.

"I think we should have Kim and Nathan say the spell with us for it is extra powerful with the power of the Charmed line," Paige said.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Samantha shouted from down-stairs.

"Great," Prue said. She headed down-stairs from the attic.

"Mom? Aunt Piper? Uncle Leo? Anybody?" Samantha shouted again.

Paige orbed suddenly. "Hi Samantha."

"Hi, where is everyone?"

"Coming down. Hi Damon."

"Hi."

"Hello sweetie," Prue said.

"Hey," Samantha said. "Are we demon hunting or something?"

"Yes, but you do not have to worry about it! We're taking care of it!"

Samantha nodded. "Okay, well, Damon and I want to do something before the baby comes and we just decided it now."

"What?" Piper asked.

"We want to have a handfasting or whatever," Damon said.

"A handfasting?" Prue asked.

"Yes, we want to be married and we want a ceremony before the baby is born. And the fastest way is a magical ceremony!" Samantha said.

Prue smiled.

"I also asked Andy if I could have a handfasting with Sami," Damon said.

"You asked Andy's permission?" Phoebe asked. Damon nodded. "That is so traditional."

"And cute," Piper said.

Prue smiled. "We'll have the ceremony here. We'll summon Grams and everything."

Samantha smiled. "I don't want the whole family here for it. I just want you, Dad, and my siblings. We'll have a real wedding down the road."

"Okay, we can do it at home. We just need your siblings there."

"We can summon Grams now and ask her to go to your house," Piper said.

"Yes, we can do it tomorrow," Prue said.

Samantha smiled.

"We have decorations in the basement from your parents renewing their vows," Piper said.

"I'll get them," Damon said. "We'll decorate the house for it."

Samantha grinned. She hugged her mom. A premonition came. She saw Prue yelling at Richard. They were in his office and she saw the desk calendar was today's date. She also saw her aunts.

"Mom, why were you and my aunts at Damon's parents' today?" Samantha asked.

"Is that what you saw?" Prue asked.

"Yes."

Prue sighed. "You and Damon both need to know something."

Chapter 55

Prue told Samantha and Damon everything. The two were both shocked and upset about his father.

"I really think your father does want you two, plus the baby," Prue said. "You two should talk to him."

"Good idea," Damon said. He stood up and walked out of the living room.

"Damon?" Samantha called. Prue helped her up. She quickly, or as quick as she could, went after her boyfriend. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see my wonderful and dear father."

"You can't go alone. I'm coming with you."

"Bad idea!" Cole said. "That could be a trap. Richard could have told Avalon about the Charmed Ones' visit. They could try and capture you and keep you alive until your daughter is born. Then they'll kill you and keep the baby."

"What the hell do you want me to do then?" Samantha asked. "I have to talk to Richard too."

"Samantha, you can't do anything," Prue said. "You need to go home and rest!"

"I feel fine."

"Yes, but your baby doesn't," Phoebe said. "She wants you to rest."

Samantha groaned. "You being an Empath sucks sometimes, Aunt Phoebe."

"Tell me about it!"

"Okay, I want to see my father, please," Damon said.

"Cole and I will go with him," Phoebe said.

"No, Cole and I will go," Prue said. "Samantha, you get off your feet. Piper and Paige, get the ingredients for the potion we vanquished Belthazor with."

Everyone did what they were told to do. Samantha laid out on the sofa in the living room. Phoebe sat with her. Piper and Paige looked to see what ingredients they needed for the potion and what they had. Prue and Cole went with Damon to his parents'.

Damon didn't bother knocking when they arrived. He just burst through the door, Prue and Cole following. He found his father in his office.

"You are such an asshole!" Damon said.

"You told him?" Richard said.

"Yes," Prue said. "Samantha had a premonition of my sisters and me here earlier."

"Where is she now?"

"With my sisters."

"Why?" Cole asked. "Did you have a chat with Avalon after Prue and her sisters left?"

"Who are you?" Richard asked.

"This is Cole," Prue said. "He's the great uncle of Avalon. He helped us vanquish her grandfather, his twin brother about nineteen years ago."

"The demon?"

"Good demon," Cole said. "My mother killed my father in front of me and my brother. I hated her for years after. My brother didn't care. But he did care when I killed our mother. I devoted myself to good and stopping him whenever I had to chance. I finally did stop him when I helped the Charmed Ones vanquish him. Now I'm going to help them stop Avalon."

"How?"

"There is a potion to vanquish her. My sisters are working on it right now. We just need a little blood to complete the potion. Cole's blood will work. We did it before with Belthazor."

"I don't know if it will actually work with her," Cole said.

"You have the same blood running through your veins, of course, it'll work!"

"You people are annoying," Samantha said.

"We're like this when we get around pregnant women," Leo said. He handed her a glass of water.

"Why didn't you tell me about the demon who was after my baby?" Samantha asked Kim.

"Your mother specifically asked me and Nathan not to tell you," Kim said.

"Next time forget my mother. Nathan should have told me too. He's my twin brother and he and I have no secrets between each other."

"I doubt that," Leo said. "Your mom and aunts are really close, but they all have their own secrets."

Samantha gave her uncle a look.

"Leave my daddy alone," Kim said.

There was a sudden crash in the kitchen.

"Piper?" Leo shouted.

"Mom's in the attic," Kim said. She went to the kitchen.

Samantha shook her head. "You know what, Avalon, if you want my baby so much, come and face me for her!"

"I believe I will, Samantha," Avalon said, appearing.

"Now Nathan," Leo shouted.

Nathan appeared and froze Avalon. Kim appeared too and went to the demon. She cut the demon.

Avalon felt the cut, even as she was frozen.

"You little witch!" Avalon said. "I will have your child!"

"I don't think so!" Samantha said. "We know how to vanquish you. It'll be the same way your grandfather, Belthazor was vanquished."

Avalon shimmered out then.

Avalon would definitely be vanquished now. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were out getting the ingredients they needed. The potion would be done and Avalon would be vanquished before the baby came.

Prue, Cole, and Damon arrived back at the Manor as Piper, Phoebe, and Paige returned.

"You left my daughter alone?" Prue said.

"Leo, Kim, and Nathan were here," Piper said.

"We got some of her skin!" Kim shouted, running to the front door of the Manor.

"Great!" Paige said.

"Avalon was here?" Prue said.

"Take a chill pill, Aunt Prue. Samantha is fine. The demon didn't get near her."

"Okay, let's get this potion made up," Phoebe said.

"Way ahead of you," Piper said. She, Phoebe, and Paige went into the kitchen. Kim followed them.

"Late night demon vanquishing," Nathan said, seeing his mom. "Just like you and my aunts usually do."

The potion was made and Avalon's skin was added to it. The Charmed Ones, plus Samantha said a spell for the potion to really take affect.

Cole and the Charmed Ones then went down into the Underworld to find Avalon and vanquish her. They found her and had a little fight, but she was vanquished. She didn't put up that much of a fight, because she was hurt and couldn't move. Kim had cut her in the right place.

Chapter 56

Samantha and Damon were a little hesitating about moving in with his parents, because of Avalon going to Richard. Damon didn't trust his father. Samantha wasn't sure she could trust him either. Did Richard really care about his unborn granddaughter? Did he really care for Samantha and Damon? Those were the main questions that Damon and Samantha kept asking themselves.

"Damon, there are lots of people out there who get into the situation that your father was in with Avalon," Prue said. "My sisters and I have seen plenty of it as the Charmed Ones. We can usually get people out of those situations. We did with your dad, actually. We got him to tell us who the demon was that was after your child. Now it's your turn to talk to him and really make amends with him."

"I don't know if I can, Prue," Damon said.

"I had a simpler situation with my own father. Piper and Phoebe kept in touch with him and I didn't. I hated my father for not fighting hard for the three of us after our mother died. I know my grandmother wanted my sisters and me to become witches and my father didn't want us to. But he accepted it, eventually.

"Andy asked me to talk with my dad about everything when I was pregnant with Nathan and Samantha. I did and I felt so much better. I was glad I made amends with my father. He wasn't in town when Samantha and Nathan were born, but he came into town soon after they were. It was nice seeing him, but he eventually moved back to San Francisco, because of his grandchildren and children.

"My father is gone, but I'm glad I made amends with him. My children only had one living grandparent on my side and that was my dad. My mother and Grams did come around every so often, but the kids knew they were dead and were lucky enough to know their grandmother and great grandmother, because they were witches. They have and had friends that didn't know some of their grandparents. They were thankful to be witches and love being witches, because of getting to see my mom and grandmother.

"You're going to regret not making amends with your father, Damon. You and Samantha do not have to move in with him and your mother. Your grandmother still has a place for you three. Just talk to your dad and take things slowly. There will always be demons threatening innocents like your father. Samantha's godfather got a few threats when he still lived in town. But we have a family full of witches to get rid of the demons and warlocks.

"But at least talk to your dad for your unborn child. She's going to want to know him."

Damon sighed. "I will for her."

Prue smiled. "Good."

Damon and Samantha both went to see Richard. Richard said he was sorry for not telling them about Avalon, but he was scared, very scared of the new discovery: the supernatural of really existing.

"It does take awhile to get used to it," Damon said. "But I know you were scared, because you didn't know if you could trust Prue and her sisters."

"Yes," Richard said.

"People are like all the time," Samantha said. "But now you know you can trust them! My mom and aunts were super pissed about the demon and it coming to you. But they're over it now. They vanquished her. Other demons and warlocks will come, but if we're all prepared we can vanquish them. Your granddaughter will be able to vanquish them on her own when she is born."

"Will she be able to do that as a baby outside of the womb?"

"She uses her powers through me, so I think she'll know what to do. My siblings used their powers as babies. It might take a few weeks for them to really use them outside the womb, but their powers can be used that young."

"That's kind of scary."

"Well, we know what her powers are. Her freezing powers will only freeze mortals. She can't freeze good witches, so we wouldn't have a problem with our witch nanny as long as she was good, but we're finding them. I trust my mom and aunts. She can freeze demons and warlocks, but only lower level ones."

"Samantha, I think you should teach me and Monica about demons and warlocks. It is best so we know what to expect and everything."

"I can do that, plus my family can help. I'm not an expert on demons and warlocks really. My mom, aunts and Uncles Leo and Cole more are. I think I might want to become an expert on them. Damon, you need to too."

"I'm down," Damon said.

So that was what they did. Samantha and Damon with his parents learned all they needed to learn about demons and warlocks.

"Is there a spell where we could clone _The Book of Shadows_?" Samantha asked.

"No, sorry, sweetheart," Prue said.

"But we can create something like _The Book of Shadows_," Piper said. "A cliff's notes version if you will."

"How come Mom doesn't have _The Book of Shadows_ considering she's the oldest of the Charmed Ones?" Samantha asked.

"The book stays with the Manor. Everything is best to stay together that is our family heritage."

"Mom should have gotten the Manor too. How come when I was younger we had to move out? Why couldn't you and Uncle Leo have moved out?"

Prue smiled "It was just easier for your father and me to move you, Nathan, and Matthew out of the Manor. I had the argument with your father."

"I don't think there would have been enough room for nine of you anyway," Piper said.

"Well, I was just asking," Samantha said. "It seemed that you were the favorite, Aunt Piper."

"No, I was just the middle child growing up with your mom and Aunt Phoebe. Some people would say since your mom was the oldest and Phoebe was the baby that I wasn't really important."

"Phoebe was a pain growing up. Piper was the good one," Prue said.

"Who's the pain now?" Samantha asked.

"Everyone," Piper said. "Your mom's a pain, because of you. Phoebe's a pain, because of her damn Empath ability. Paige is a pain, because of being a witch and a Whitelighter. I'm a pain, because I bitch a lot!"

"Yes, you do," Prue said.

"Mom, you need to stop worrying about me," Samantha said.

"Sweetie, you need to be a demon and warlock expert before your daughter comes. You need to know how to protect her and everything. You'll be living with Damon's parents and they know nothing. I had Piper and Phoebe to help me with you and Nathan."

"I'm learning, Mom."

"Okay, you two, enough," Piper said. "I'm going to get crystals for you so you can have a cage crystal. I'll also write everything down about protecting your child. Maybe I could summon Charlotte, Melinda Warren's mother. She could tell us how to protect a daughter with all the Charmed powers."

"The same way we did all our children," Prue said. "We'll use what Mom told us and what Leo told us."

"Well, then how about you write everything down for your daughter?" Samantha asked. "Because I'd like my mother to be doing all this and not my aunt."

"I'm a protective aunt," Piper said. "I just want to help."

"Please do, but I want help from my mother too."

"Okay, let's demonic and warlock proof Damon's parents' for the baby's safety," Prue said.

Chapter 57

On Tuesday, June 18, Samantha went into labor with her baby. Samantha was scared that the baby wouldn't be born like a normal baby, but everyone told her she would be born like a normal baby. She wouldn't be using her powers as soon as she came out of the womb.

The whole family waited for news of the baby being born. Prue's sisters were all excited. She and Andy were at the hospital with Samantha and Damon. Melissa and Allison were at home with Teddy and Drew. Nathan and Matthew were at the hospital too, because there was no other place they wanted to be.

"I'm so tired," Matthew said as he sat out in the waiting room with Prue.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep then?" Prue asked.

Everyone had been at the hospital since Samantha went into labor. That had been at nine in the morning. Matthew had been up until three in the morning. It was now ten o'clock.

"Because Melissa and Allison are going to make me take care of Drew and Teddy," Matthew replied.

Prue looked at her watch. "Your brothers should be going to bed now." Even though, it was summer Teddy and Drew still had a bedtime, but it was a later bedtime compared to when they were in school.

"Whatever. I'm fine here."

"Why don't you get up and walk around, or something? That will help you."

Matthew shrugged.

"How are you holding up, sweetie?" Andy asked, walking into Samantha's labor room.

"I'm doing…okay," Samantha said as she felt a contraction.

"She refuses an epidural," Damon said.

"Well, she's been in labor for thirteen hours," Nathan said. "If she wanted it, she would have asked for it hours ago.

"She's strong and can handle anything," Andy said. He walked over and kissed her forehead. Samantha smiled at him.

"Have you talked to Melissa or Allison recently?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, they wish they were here with you."

"They can be. Just go and pick them up, plus send Matthew home to be there with the boys."

"Why Matthew and not Nathan?" Damon asked.

"Because Nathan isn't going anywhere!" Samantha said. "I won't let him!"

Nathan grinned. He didn't want to leave his twin sister's side anyway.

Matthew agreed to go home, because he wanted to go to sleep. Andy went with him and came back with Melissa and Allison. The two were very happy to be at the hospital with their sister now.

Samantha was ready for delivery at 1:20 AM. The doctor and nurses took a few minutes to prepare. Samantha decided on who she wanted to be in the room with her while she gave birth. Damon was an automatic one. Melissa and Allison stayed too. Prue did too. Andy and Nathan went and waited in the waiting room.

Melissa and Allison were put to work since they were allowed to stay. They held Samantha's legs for her. Damon and Prue were on either side of the bed, holding Samantha's hands.

"I remember the day you and Sami were born," Andy told Nathan.

"Yeah?" Nathan smiled.

"Yes. Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe were in the delivery room with your mom and me. It was the greatest day of all our lives. Your sisters are going to be so happy that they witnessed the birth of their niece."

"Life about to change with Samantha becoming a mom, huh?"

"Yes," Andy said. "My life changed the day you and Samantha were born. My life was also changed when I became an uncle."

Nathan smiled. "I'm going to be an uncle."

"That's it, Samantha," Dr Walker said. "You're doing great. Keep pushing."

Samantha pushed and cried from the pain.

"That's it, sweetie," Prue said.

"Oh, here comes the head," Allison said.

"Whoa," Damon said. He was amazed at childbirth now.

Samantha ignored the comments about the head showing. She didn't care as long as it was almost over.

After a little break, Samantha was pushing with all the strength she had left.

"Good, good, Samantha," Dr. Walker said. "Shoulders…arms…legs…and feet."

There was a sudden sound of a baby crying.

"It's definitely a girl."

Nathan and Andy were still in the waiting room when Melissa and Allison with Prue came out. The three were smiling brightly.

"We're grandparents," Prue said to her husband.

He smiled. "How are Samantha and the baby?"

"They're both fine. The baby is definitely a girl. Samantha and Damon won't tell us her name yet."

"We have a niece, Nathan," Melissa said with some tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Mel, don't cry," Nathan said, hugging his little sister.

"Meet your niece and _goddaughter_, Sadie Marie Hart, Nathan," Samantha said.

"I'm her godfather?" Nathan asked.

"Yes."

"Who's her godmother?"

"My favorite cousin in the whole wide world."

"Kim?"

"Well, duh!"

"So if anything were to ever happen to us," Damon said. "It would be up to you and Kim to make sure she was well taken care of."

"I'll make sure she's well taken care of even if nothing happens to you two," Nathan said. "Aunts and uncles are always great to have when we can't go to our parents."

"Very true," Samantha said.

"What does Sadie mean?"

"Princess," Damon said.

"She's my little princess," Samantha said.

"The princess of the next Charmed generation," Nathan said.

"Oh, yeah."

Chapter 58

A few days later, Samantha and Sadie were released from the hospital. They went home to their new home: Damon's parents' house. Samantha felt weird about not going to her own parents' house. But every little bird has to leave the nest eventually.

Andy and Prue were both sad about Samantha not coming home to them. It would take some adjustment. Prue had had a similar situation years ago when she and Andy moved out of the Manor with Nathan, Samantha, and Matthew. She had to get used to not having her sisters under the same roof as her. Now she had to get used to her oldest daughter not being under the same roof.

Andy and Prue were glad Samantha was still in San Francisco, but it wasn't the same. Melissa and Allison fought over who was going to move into Samantha's bedroom. Their parents wanted to ring their necks. Nathan and Matthew told them to lighten up. Teddy and Drew were sad their oldest sister wasn't living with them anymore. They would be lost when Nathan went away to college.

"Having children move out is just as worst as family dying," Prue said.

"Telling me about it," Piper said. "My baby is going to be leaving in a dorm and leaving me."

"At least, Kim will be at home the rest of the summer. My baby girl is gone."

"I'm sorry," Paige said. "I wish I knew what you were going through."

"Me too," Phoebe said. "I have two more years before Cody goes off to college."

"Now you know how I felt when you left for New York, Phoebe," Piper said.

"Yeah, because Prue didn't give a shit about me."

"That is not true. I just didn't like the choices you made," Prue said. "But that is in the past.

"Yes, let's focus on the present," Paige said. "The four of us are together, and we know we all love being together."

"Very true."

"How are you holding up with Samantha not living with you anymore?" Leo asked Andy.

Andy shrugged. "It's hard, because I know I'll see Nathan go in August."

"Well, I have to see my little girl go too in August."

"It sucks. Now I know how Penny felt when Patty died. It's hard seeing your child leaving you in any situation."

Leo nodded. "Well, Kim and Samantha will still be in town. We should be happy for that."

"The next four years are going to be annoying."

"Why?"

"Because of Melissa and Allison. Those two are more boy crazy than Samantha was."

"I'm kind of glad Kim and Kayla are a little shy when it comes to guys," Leo said.

"Kayla is going to be spending more time with Melissa and Allison. I can assure you that."

"Oh, boy."

"Sorry," Andy laughed.

"Not your fault. I have Kevin, Matthew, and Cody to keep an eye on Kayla. I'm sure Matthew will be keeping an eye on his sisters."

"Let's hope so."

"See we have our other children to worry about," Leo said.

"True," Andy said.

Samantha smiled as she held her daughter in her arms. Three week old, Sadie slept soundly in her mother's arms as she rocked her.

The last three weeks had been the greatest of Samantha's life. She had helped her parents, and aunts and uncles with taking care of her brothers, sisters, and cousins as she grew up. So she knew hold to take care of a baby. It had been a little hard at first handling her own baby, but she was getting it now.

Samantha didn't understand why Monica had wanted her and the baby to move into the house. She didn't help. But Samantha realized Monica had just wanted her son back under the same roof. Monica hadn't even given Samantha or the baby a second thought since they moved in a few weeks ago.

Richard was glad to have them. He was always stopping in the nursery to see his granddaughter when he was home.

The house was always lively, because some part of the Halliwell family was stopping by. Nathan and Matthew were always stopping by to see their sister and niece. They brought Teddy and Drew with them, who were always glad to see her. She missed her brothers the most. It seemed her sisters didn't really care. They were glad she was out of the house.

"Hey," Damon whispered stepping into the nursery.

Samantha looked up with a smile. "Hi," She whispered.

Damon walked over to her. He gave her a kiss. "How's our princess?"

"Sleeping like an angel."

"Good. So I know you want to do a Wiccaning for her."

"Yes," Samantha smiled.

"When do you want to do it?"

"On my birthday, because that is when she'll be a month old."

Damon smiled. "Okay, do you want to do it here or at your parents'?"

"Wherever is fine. But are we okay to do it here?"

"Mom and Dad know you want to do it and they don't care. Mom has kept her mouth shut about your family secret. Dad has too. So has the housekeeper."

Samantha smiled. She and the housekeeper shared a secret. The housekeeper was a witch. She was a very friendly older woman and had been working for Damon's parents for years. Richard and Monica found her a little weird, but she was a loyal worker.

The housekeeper, Mrs. Williams had confessed to Samantha she was a witch after she knew who Samantha was and who her family was. Samantha was delighted to know she was a witch.

So Samantha had her own little coven. She had the housekeeper and the nanny. The nanny only took care of Sadie when Samantha or Damon weren't around.

"Actually, we are fine here," Samantha said. "Mrs. Williams and Anna can help keep the demons away."

"Mrs. Williams?" Damon asked.

"Yes, she's actually a witch."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Damon gave a whistle. "Nice."

"Yes, so we'll have a Wiccaning ceremony here."

"All right."

Chapter 59

On July 19th, Nathan and Samantha's nineteenth birthday, the Charmed Ones, Andy, Samantha's siblings, Leo, and Kim went to Damon's parents'. Everything was ready for the Wiccaning.

"My two favorite little brothers," Samantha said, hugging Teddy and Drew. Teddy had just turned eight years old ten days ago.

"We miss you, Sami," Drew said.

"I know. But you two can come over here whenever. You can even stay the night."

"Really?"

"Of course, you can," Damon said. "The three of us can have fun."

"We have to do it real soon then," Teddy said.

"We will."

"Where's Sadie?" Drew asked.

"Yeah?" Teddy said.

"She's with Anna," Samantha said.

"I wanna see my niece."

"Me too."

"Me three," Nathan said.

"Me four," Matthew said.

"Me five," Allison said.

"Me six," Melissa said.

Samantha crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her sisters. "Well, so glad you two could take the time out of your business schedules to see me and your niece!"

"Really, you two are becoming rotten teenage girls," Matthew said.

"Bite me!" Melissa said.

"Hey, hey," Andy said. "Let's be nice."

Samantha turned her back on siblings and father. She headed up-stairs to the nursery. She knew she was being followed. All her siblings were following her. She turned to them.

"You all can wait here. I'll go get Sadie."

She then went to get her daughter. The nanny, Anna was holding Sadie.

"My cousins are less annoying that my siblings," Samantha said, walking into the room.

Anna laughed. "Well, Sadie is very lucky to have all those aunts and uncles, especially with her father being an only child."

"Yes." Samantha took Sadie from Anna. She then headed back down-stairs with her daughter. Anna followed her. "Okay, here she is." All her siblings crowded around her to see their niece.

Samantha was sure her aunts and uncles did the same thing when she and Nathan were born, and then when Kim came along. Avoiding her daughter for hating her for doing this, Samantha walked away from her siblings with Sadie.

"There's my great niece," Leo said.

Samantha smiled and gave her daughter to her uncle.

"You'll be a great grandfather one day, Dad," Kim said.

"Finish college first, please," Leo said.

"I will. I need a baby daddy first even to get pregnant."

"Serious boyfriend, fiancé, or husband before you think about getting pregnant," Piper said, walking in on the conversation.

"Sadie was a surprise pregnancy," Samantha said. "Damon and I didn't plan on getting pregnant in high school."

"Really," Damon said.

"Enough of this arguing and let's get this Wiccaning over with," Grams said.

The Charmed Ones had all summoned up together. Grams was greeted by all her great grandchildren. She was excited to meet her great-great grandchild.

"Happy birthday, Nathan and Samantha," Grams said.

"Thank you," They chorused.

Leo gave Sadie to Samantha. Samantha showed Sadie to her great grandmother.

"Oh, she's beautiful, Samantha," Grams said. "She looks like you as baby. I remember the day we had your Wiccaning. You and Nathan were two months old when we did it."

"Thank you, Grams."

"How do you feel about being the Grams now, Prue?"

"I'm Grammy, actually. Andy is Grappy."

"That'll change when she gets older," Andy said.

"You'll still feel old, because you're a grandpa," Grams said. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes," Samantha said.

They did it in the living room.

"I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line," Grams said. "Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family's spirit has no end. To gather now in this sacred place, and help us lead this child to grace." Spirits of the Warren line appeared. "The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy…We pledge to be with this child, this powerful baby girl, always. Apart, but never separate. She is one of us, and because of that we will bless her with all Goodness that we are. Welcome to our family, Sadie Marie Hart. Blessed be."

"Blessed be," Everyone said.

Chapter 60 – Epilogue

The rest of the summer was fine. When August came, Prue and Andy were sad to say good-bye to Nathan as he felt for USC in LA. Matthew, Melissa and Allison drove their parents nuts on their first days of school. Teddy and Drew were much less annoying about their first days of school. Matthew was starting his senior year. The twins were starting their freshmen year.

But Prue and Andy got through the first few months of Melissa and Allison being in high school. Both girls settled down into schoolwork and sports. Melissa was a cheerleader like Samantha had been. Allison did volleyball. Matthew fell into schoolwork, band, and chorus. Teddy and Drew enjoyed school and both got their first crushes.

Nathan enjoyed college football and his college experience. Samantha enjoyed her college experience and motherhood. Sadie was one of the greatest things to happen to her. But another great thing happened to her in April. She and Damon were married.

They were married April 11, 2020. They had a large wedding. Everyone in their families were invited, and then friends. Everyone on Samantha's side was there: parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, and cousins. Allison and Melissa were bride's maids. Kimberly was Samantha's maid of honor. Nathan and Matthew were groom's men to Damon. Paige's youngest daughter, Penelope was a flower girl. Teddy and Drew were ring bearers.

The wedding was beautiful. Samantha had everything she wanted. But she enjoyed it.

Prue and Andy were so happy to see their daughter marry. Andy was happy to walk Samantha down the aisle and give her away. But his favorite part was the father-daughter dance they shared at the reception. It also ended up being a mother-son dance, because Nathan took Prue out onto the floor during the father-daughter dance. She got a little sad, because Victor wasn't there. Kevin and Cody did the same with Piper and Phoebe, because of Victor as well.

But the next day following the wedding, Prue was at the Manor with Phoebe and Piper, and they got a surprise visit from Patty. She came to them on her own. She was not alone either; she had brought Victor with her for their girls to see him. He had passed away eight years ago and wished he had been magical so he could see his girls the way they saw Patty and Penny.

That had made Prue's day. Just seeing her father for that one time made her very happy. That gave her more strength to live each day. But she had many other reasons to live each day. She had Andy, their children, and Sadie.

It was love and happiness.


End file.
